


Sweeter than Pi

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, hoseok is the fake bad boy lmao, im sorry i love this shit, kiho, kihyun has pink hair, kind of math rivals, others maybe - Freeform, this is a fucking slow burn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: Kihyun had always been the first in his math class, it was his speciality, the thing he was the best at. But out of nowhere, another boy steal this precious place. And it is none other than a fake bad boy with ridiculous leather jackets.





	1. This is war

 

Spring had just arrived, making the flowers bloom, the dead trees returning to life as the city was painted in bright and joyful colors, shades of pink and green animating the usual gray of winter. It was so nice to let yourself sink into the fresh perfume of nature, to listen to the birds’ gentle tweets, to wear other things than big boots and thick coats. And today was incredibly soft, the gleam of the sun warmed the hearts and the pastel blue sky brought happiness. It was a perfect day, everybody thought.

Well not everybody, no.

A boy walked across the college’s courtyard, his feet almost kicking the grass as he made his way towards the building. His bubblegum pink hair flew around his face, his sharp cheekbones pointed out by the way he tightened his jaw. He clenched at his bag thrown over his shoulder, above his sweater, a book tucked under his arm.

The student opened the door to the dorm, storming inside his room. A young man with fluffy golden locks was peacefully seated on a small yellow couch, and looked over his magazine when the other shut the door with a loud bang, kicking his red converses on the floor.

“Hello to you too, I guess?” the blond boy said as he studied his roommate, a blank look on his face.

“Hi” was the short answer he received before the bubblegum hair man went to a drawer to take a chocolate bar, putting his book on the wooden table in a harsh movement.

“Alright, what now? Bad day?” the blond boy asked with a clear voice, his attention on his magazine again.

“I hate this fucking school” the other replied, his words muffled by the sweet chocolate in his mouth.

“I think you need to calm down, what happened to put mister fluffy pink hair in such anger?” the blond student mocked. The angry student glared at his friend before plopping down on his desk chair.

“You know I’m the best in my math class, right?” he asked, his pink fringe messing with his glasses.

“The best I’ve ever know Kihyun” the blond answered with a hint of irony, never leaving his reading. “Why this question, ô god of mathematics?”

“Could you be serious? I’m on the verge of breaking something at the moment, and if you don’t stop talking to me in this tone, you’re gonna be that something” the boy, Kihyun, hissed as he ate more and more chocolate. With a sigh, the blond student lowered his interesting magazine about the star’s gossips, and stared at his pissed roommate.

“You know you can go see a psychologist rather than talking to me”

“Minhyuk, you don’t understand”

“Then explain, you fool” Minhyuk said dramatically, pointing at his friend.

“Uuuuh” pink haired Kihyun sighed and adjusted his glasses. “I’ve always been the best in my math class. I’ve always had the best grades until now” he grumbled.

“Oh so you found someone stronger than you? Gosh how is that even possible you sacrifice your social life for your homewor-”

“The professor made a recap of the tests we had this semester and told us the best and worst grades and you know what?”

“No I don’t kn-”

“I’m not the first of my class!” he cried out, slamming the chocolate bar on the table, Minhyuk jumping at the sudden sound.

“Oh boy, is that it?” the latter exclaimed. “You’re actually about to die from the inside because for once in your life _you’re_ not first? Which place are you then?”

“Second” Kihyun responded with an exasperated sigh. And his friend looked at him up and down.

“Well second is okay too! You can’t be first in everything, sometimes it happens!” the blond student explained, moving his magazine in exaggerated moves.

“No it’s not okay! This fucking asshole took my place and he doesn’t even deserve it!” the pink haired boy said in a furious voice, his cheeks turning the same as his hair.

“Hold on. Who are we talking about”

“This motherfucker with leather jackets who thinks he’s cooler than anyone! With his ridiculous smirks and fucking black clothes when it’s fucking thirty degrees outside” Kihyun hissed.

“Your vocabulary doesn’t match your face”

“I don’t care! This fucking jerk just pushed me on the second place! It never happened before and I have to be first to have the best diplom-”

“What’s the name of the dude? You’re screaming profanities but I don’t know him” Minhyuk interrupted his roommate who currently ruffled his bubblegum strands.

“Hoseok. Shin Hoseok. The bastard in fake bad boy’s clothes” he muttered.

“Well first of all, try to not kill the guy when you step in your math class. Then, if he’s so smarter than you, you could ask him to tutor you or to give you some advice?” the blond boy said as he returned to his reading.

“I WILL NEVER DO THAT” was the answered which made him jump for the second time on the couch.

“Then just ignore him and try to win your first place again” he sang, feeling his friend boiling in anger next to him. Kihyun stood up and grabbed his backpack, exiting the room.

“Where’re you going?” Minhyuk asked in a loud voice. The pink haired man put his shoes on and turned to his roommate as he showed his math book.

“This is war” he concluded before slamming the door, just like he arrived.

“You should show me that famous genius asshole” he yelled, even after he was left alone in their small room.

 

∏

 

It was past 7 p.m when Kihyun got out of the library of the campus, three more books in his arms. He had to admit he was exhausted from his intense reading and work on calculus. He had stayed at the same round table in the quiet corner of the wooden library, never detaching his eyes from the notes in front of him. Most students were gone for a long hour and he decided to leave too when his stomach claimed for food.

The young man had rubbed his tired eyes and packed his stuff, saying goodbye to the librarian as he made his way towards the door, breathing pure and gentle wind for the first time in three hours. As he let out a sigh, he finally thought about this relentlessness of becoming the first one in his math class. It was kind of stupid, yes, to make a whole fuss about being ranked at the second place, it wasn’t like he was the last one, but the young man has always had a competitive mind under his quiet and ‘cute’ self as Minhyuk liked to say.

So Kihyun wouldn’t let his hopes down, not when he could clearly win his first place back. The other dude has had just a stroke of luck.

He passed a hand in his bubblegum locks, which fell messily on his forehead and slowly walked towards the dorm, a hot shower patiently waiting for him. He would probably allowed himself a calm evening where he would chill, watching a bad-written drama on his laptop. With or without his roommate.

But his peaceful thoughts abruptly stopped when his eyes landed on a group of people stationed just in front of the dorm’s entrance, obviously blocking the access and completely aware of it. Kihyun hated to face this kind of person in the college and he did everything in his power to not encounter one of the ‘popular’ kids. Well he preferred the term ‘arrogant douchebags’ who thought they were some kind of elite among the campus.

This situation was going to be a bed of roses, but all colors from the student’s face faded when he spotted the infamous black leather jacket, the material hanging on broad shoulders, leading to a muscular body.

And Kihyun wanted to die. Because a douchebag alone can be handled, but a douchebag with his group of friend is one of the most dangerous thing on earth. It is even worst than having to write an essay for five hours. Even worst than being in a crowded subway. Even worst than sleeping next to Minhyuk. Okay maybe not.

The pink haired boy wasn’t ready to face an entire band of shameless and brainless students. But where would he go? It was too late to stay outside when the only things he had in his possession were his phone and his books. And he had his sufficient amount of math for today.

So he let his pride and fear in the corner of his head and began to walk towards the group. He could hear laughs and he hated this uncomfortable feeling in his guts. Who are these guys anyway? He told himself. A cozy evening was most important than passing by a group of jerks, so he kept walking. When he was close enough, he stood behind them, waiting for the people to maybe move out of the way. The thing was that they didn’t even flinch at the sound of his steps. And Kihyun felt irritation growing in him.The young man held tighter his books as he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me” he said in a loud voice, neither aggressive or mean. He just wanted to enter the building, not start a fight with the biggest idiots of the college.

His clear voice finally made the others turn to him, stopping their conversation.

“What?” a girl said, looking at the student up and down with a piercing gaze. And Kihyun hated her look, so he tried to speak calmly despite his instinct to yell at them that they were in the fucking way.

“I would like to enter, please, and you are… kind of in front of the door” he said in a steady tone, earning looks from the guy now next to him. He could heard a muffled laugh from another petite girl who hide her grin behind her palm, as a tall student stood right in front of him.

“Well, go ahead” he said in a mocking voice, clearly judging the pink haired boy. “I wonder how do you have this amount of confidence in such a tiny body” he scoffed and if Kihyun wasn’t a polite person, he would already have given a punch that could break his nose.

“I’m sorry but I simply asked you to move because you’re blocking the door” he retorted, suddenly feeling a little small compared to the six people in front of him. But these assholes would not ruin his night.

“We don’t get orders from nerds. If you wanted to go home, you should have come earlier, study boy” the tall dude said with a scornful look. Kihyun stared back, clenching his jaw.

He looked at his books in his arms before looking at the other and, without thinking, smiled as he said “at least I have a brain”. He swore he heard a chuckle from his left, but ignored it when the girl spoke again.

“Isn’t he the guy from the math class? The one who is always first?” she asked with a mischievous smile before leaning on of the boys’ shoulder. “Well, was always first, since you actually kicked him to the second place” she laughed, and Kihyun really wished he didn’t have to look at the guy she was clinging at.

Her red nails were intertwined on a muscular arm covered by this leather jacket which hid an obviously toned body with a creamy skin. The boy was clad in a black t-shirt and black ripped jeans which hugged perfectly his silhouette. Dark locks caressed his forehead, only revealing black eyes as well, above a long but round nose and rosy lips.

Kihyun wanted to die. This was the most embarrassing situation he had been in since that time he tripped in front of the whole class as he were making his way towards the board.

And the devil himself, the leather jacket dude, the bastard who had took the first place was standing just here, looking at an angry bubblegum haired boy, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Oh so it’s him” the tall guy in front of the small student exclaimed, pinching Kihyun’s arm, and the latter snapped. ‘Who the fuck do they think they are’ he thought to himself as he harshly shoved the tall guy’s hand.

“Don’t fucking touch me you giant piece of shit” he hissed, his glasses slightly sliding on his thin nose. He could be kind and tolerable, but he could put himself on the same level as these fuckers.

“Look at this, little nerd is getting angry” the petite girl laughed behind him. Each student glared at him and when the tall dude gripped at his collar, he seriously saw his entire life scroll in front of his eyes.

“Hey” a voice echoed before the guy’s fist could reach for Kihyun’s cheek. The latter jerked his head to his left, like all the group. “Let’s not fight just for a door. Poor guy just want to go to sleep, am I right?” the leather jacket boy spoke in a lower voice Kihyun had expected.

The tall guy gave the pink haired boy a dark look before almost tossing him on the ground. “He started first” he shrugged.

Kihyun glared at him, and dared to look at the black haired student with an annoyingly handsome voice. He could clearly see the smirk the other had on his stupid face but what he didn’t miss was the way the girl with red nails stared at him, a mix of confusion and disappointment on her pretty face.

The young man replaced his books under his arms as he smoothed the collar of his large hoodie and directly looked into the devil’s dark eyes, _Shin Hoseok’s_ eyes. “Bunch of assholes” he muttered before pushing his way through the group and harshly threw open the door, closing it as loudly.

He just had the time to hear the tall dude irritated voice insulting him back and the others laughs. But he decided to ignore one special comment which made his blood boil.

“Cute” a low voice had said behind the mocking chuckles.

 

∏

 

 


	2. Come and get it

 

The horrible sound of his alarm rang in the whole room, making him furrow his eyebrows and hide under the cover.

“For god’s sake Kihyun, it’s six in the morning” his friend groaned from the other side of the room, a mop of blond hair emerging from the bed.The small student blinked slowly as he reached his phone, blindly patting his night table.

“Sorry” he mumbled, already putting his glasses on and leisurely standing up, stretching his still-sleepy form.

“It’s fucking saturday what the fuck” his blond roommate muttered under his pillow as the pink haired student walked in the bathroom, the light attacking Minhyuk’s poor eyes. “Kihyun” he groaned again, literally sinking into the sheets of his small bed.

“Sorry” the other repeated, gently closing the door.

It was, indeed, a saturday morning and Kihyun decided he didn’t have time to sleep until midday, like his lazy ass friend who currently snored loudly, immediately forgetting about the alarm and drifting to sleep. The small math student had planned to go to the library with the strong will of studying, again. Call him crazy, he wasn’t going to give up on getting his first place back. And certainly not with the humiliation he went through the day before. He was determined in showing these assholes who was the best. ‘They can go fuck themselves’ the young man thought, fixing his rosy curly bangs as he exited the bathroom, ready to confront his tone of work.

Out of nowhere, a half-conscious Minhyuk spoke just as he tied his shoes “Where are you going at this hour?” he asked.

“Outside. I’m just gonna pass by the library, I need some books” he said, grabbing his gray backpack and keys. 

“Aren’t you tired to always, always, _always_ work?” the blond boy grumbled, rubbing his closed eyes. Kihyun turned towards his roommate, replacing his glasses with a professional finger.

“Never” he answered before closing the door.

 

 

∏

 

In fact, he was tired.

The college’s life wasn’t that bad, he had a nice roommate and he couldn’t say he hated the place. It was a vast and structured area, and the lessons were most of the time interesting. But the fact that he had to study at least an hour a day made him sometimes think he should have come with his parents in the countryside.

Kihyun couldn’t stop now. He was one of the best among the students and was going to make sure it won’t change. Not even when he was ranked to the second place in his math class. The young man rolled his eyes at this thought and continued walking in the almost empty campus.

He liked to wake up early, to be the only one to see the place turn to life as the sun slowly rose in the cleared sky and the morning light illuminating the walls in warm shades of yellow.

He peacefully entered the wooden library, the owner already expecting him to come. He became familiar with the lady as he almost came everyday. She was a kind middle aged woman who always smiled at the boy when he took more books in his arms than he could carry.

Kihyun found his usual spot where he softly dropped his bag on the chair, putting his pencils and notebooks out of it. The young man sat there and with a long sigh, began to scribble endless formulas on the white paper.

He didn’t even noticed when the clock hit ten in the morning until a gentle hand stroked his shoulder, making him jerk his head towards the sudden presence. He immediately relaxed when he found the librarian looking at him with a smile on her face.

“You’ve been here for almost four hours now. Don’t you maybe want to rest?” she asked with a hint of concern in her voice, glancing at his notes and immediately making a weird face. “My god, it has been a long time since I actually saw this sorcery” and the pink haired boy couldn’t help his chuckle.

“Well, I must work hard if I want to succeed in my studies” he said calmly, readjusting his round glasses on his nose.

“Yes, but what you’re doing is killing your brain young man” she laughed. “Don’t try to accumulate to much information! And go outside a little! You’re going to turn into a vegetable if you don’t go enjoy the bright sun” she said as she pointed at the window where the gleaming light painted the walls in white.

Kihyun laughed as he nodded politely and answering “Yes ma’am. As you wish”. He deserved a break after all.

The young man watched the librarian returning to her desk and began packing his mess, literally. He had spread all his notes on the table, three pens arranged here and there. He was going to go buy a coffee, hot and warm, and maybe hang out with Minyuk. After four hours of work and twenty pages of equations and numbers, he could breathe for a mom-

“Hey there” a voice suddenly echoed in front of him, a low voice he unfortunately knew too well.

Kihyun was met with playful black eyes half covered by jet black locks and this freaking leather jacket he now abhorred. He watched with wide eyes as the ~~handsome~~ annoying student pulled at the other chair of the round table, sitting right in front of him. And the bubblegum haired boy halt his move.

“Beautiful day isn’t it?” Hoseok spoke, this shit-eating grin on his goddamn arrogant face as he stared directly at the young math student with mischievous eyes.

“Why are you here?” he managed to say, squinting his eyes under his thin glasses. He got a smirk in return, the other leaning his chin on his palm, making himself too comfortable for Kihyun’s sake.

“I came to study” he spoke in this irritating tone, eyeing the table and then setting his gaze on the small student’s face. “You?” he asked almost in a whisper. Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows at a point he thought they would merge.

“I think it’s quite obvious” he said in a cold tone, clasping his hands around the many notes he held. The young man tried to not seem too disturbed by this unsuspected visit, which was far from pleasant. He could feel his face getting hotter as the other literally scrutinized him with no shame. ‘Why the fuck was he getting flushed by this dude?’ he cursed to himself. He awkwardly cleared his throat and got up from his sit. He should quickly escape this absolutely weird interaction.

Kihyun had always look at the boy dressed in black with a certain scorn, and since the ‘first place accident’ it didn’t get any better. Despite his recent and quite intense dislike for the other, he had to admit he would never have the guts to talk with him, even if it was just for splitting insults at his face. So the fact that the ‘fake’ bad boy was sitting in front of him, clearly expecting something, was beyond strange.

The pink haired man began packing his stuff faster, this heavy and quiet atmosphere oppressing him, but just as he abruptly threw his bag on his shoulder, ready to get the hell out of there, this same velvet voice spoke again.

“Where are you going?” and Kihyun didn’t spare a glance when he turn away, but he answered anyway. He didn’t appreciate the student, that’s more than a fact, but he wasn’t rude.

“I’m done working” he simply said, replacing his glasses, a move he usually repeated out of nervousness.

“Then I’m finished too” the black haired boy declared, already standing up from the small plastic chair to place himself next to the small student.

“What” the latter blurted, his heart skipping a beat when the other leaned over him, the tall and lean shadow covering his own little one.

“I actually wanted to apologize” the muscular boy explained in a murmur, his voice directed to Kihyun only.

“I’m- what?” the small student stupidly stuttered and immediately blamed himself for it. Rule number one: never stutter in front of a douchebag, it makes them feel stronger than you.

“For yesterday” the black haired boy spoke again, slowly putting his slim fingers on the front of Kihyun’s hoodie, the same blue hoodie the tall dude had gripped the previous night. And the bubblegum haired man froze for a second, looking at the unknown hand, then at Hoseok’s face, then at his hand again.

“Yeah right” he grumbled, spatting the hand away from his sweater. ‘What the fuck is he trying to do’ he thought as he began to walk again, moving away from the leather jacket’s boy as far as possible. Apparently, the other didn’t understood as he continued walking along with him, this damn playful smirk always decorating his lips.

“I’m serious, my friends weren’t very polite with you” he said, looking around the library, not noticing the way the small student tried to speed in his steps. Kihyun didn’t like being rather petite in height. And he kind of hated his short legs at the moment. He huffed and muttered “damn right they weren’t” under his breath, opening the library’s door, not minding to hold it for his follower.

“And Kihyun?” the broad student asked behind his back, his low voice ringing in the empty morning. Said boy waited a second to turn around, again, letting out an audible sigh, just to be met with a closed chest.

“What the-” he almost choked out of surprise as he jerked his head towards the devil’s face, the student wearing a cocky expression.

“I’m sorry for your first place, but if you want to have it” he said as he pierced holes in Kihyun’s being with deep black (with a hint of hazel now that Kihyun noticed) eyes which roamed over the latter’s face, eyeing his lips and then his widened eyes. Hoseok graciously leaned again, an inch apart from the petite male’s figure as he whispered “come and get it”

Kihyun pushed at the other chest with all the force he had, unfortunately barely sending the tall man away.

“Fuck off” he yelled, surprising not only himself but also some students who passed by them. He finally ran from the leather jacket’s guy, clutching at his bag in anger.

Shin Hoseok let out a chuckle as he readjusted his black turtle neck on his chin. He had to admit the small math student was anything but scary with his round glasses and messy rosy hair, matching the color of his cheeks when Hoseok had invaded his personal space. He watched the petite boy ran towards the cafeteria, his fluffy blue sweater too large for him and the pink of his strands standing out in the green of the place. ‘Soft and sweet’ he smiled to himself.

“Cute” he said, his black locks flying with the gentle wind of spring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a confession to make: i don't know shit about maths like, i stopped studying it when i entered high school, plus i don't really know how college works in america XD so im sorry if some things can be weird (don't hesitate to put your thoughts and advices in the comments)
> 
> thank you for following this story and im glad if you enjoy it <3
> 
> ps: im sorry for kihyun, he isn't that small but i keep describing him like he is some kind of dwarf lmao


	3. My greatest enemy

 

“Earth to Kihyun, is anyone there or am I talking to myself?” Minhyuk called, snapping his fingers in front of the other blank face, his attention obviously elsewhere, staring at the coffee he was holding.

“I’m listening” Kihyun replied as he looked at his friend. The latter had a sketchbook positioned in front of him, covering his lap as a pencil was stuck in his mouth. He made long and graceful moves, the lead of his wax pencil dancing on the paper.

“Doesn’t look like it” the blonde responded with a raise of eyebrows, shifting his gaze from his work to the pink haired boy. He heard a faint scoff coming from the other boy. “And don’t deny it! You’re never listening to me anyway” he continued in a resigned voice.

“It’s because what you say is rarely interesting”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that”

It was a monday afternoon, the pleasant warmness of the weather had convinced most of the people to spend more time outside, drowning in the gleam of the sun. The two students found themselves sitting in a small coffee shop not far away from their school. It was a cozy place, decorated in inviting colors, the walls in different shades of green and fresh flowers embellishing the small tables.The coffee shop was one of the young men’s favorite place, with its smiling baristas and gentle atmosphere.

Today was the day Minhyuk decided to drag his friend out of their shared room to simply hang out with him. And mostly to distract the latter to study his goddamn mathematics. What was there to study anyway? He asked himself. Kihyun had certainly went through all the possible subjects of this freaking course. For the blond art student, this whole fuss about being the first in a math class was entirely ridiculous.‘Life is life. If you’re second in your math class, then accept it’ he had stated. As expected, his roommate had hit him with the toothpaste tube and said that people were born to surpass their limits. He also added Minyuk couldn’t understand as he was a ‘lazy ass hobo’.

For his current project in his art class, the blonde had wanted to draw his pink haired friend. It was only a few sketches but he actually liked to represent his roommate’s soft but sharp features on the paper. Kihyun was a good model with his almost feminine countenance and curly rosy strands, making him look delicate and sensitive. Oh boy, were appearances deceptive.

“Are you nearly done?” Kihyun asked, breaking the comfortable silence of shop, the only sound being the jazzy music and the distant conversations echoing in the background. Minhyuk shrugged, fixing some details on his work as he redefined the traits, erased the mistakes and deepened the contrasts.

“What’s the theme?” the pink haired boy questioned, his empty cup of coffee rolling in his palms covered by his cream sweater’s sleeves.

“Stubbornness” the slim art student answered, a grin playing on his lips.

“You bastard”

“What? I thought you would perfectly fit the theme!” Minhyuk exclaimed, his golden locks reflecting the gleam of the sun through the window. “You know, with all your classification and math’s throne”

“Don’t even talk about it” Kihyun sighed, ruffling his already messy pink hair. The other took a peek of his friend over his sketchbook, his grin always adorning his lips.

“And what about gorgeous genius asshole?” he asked, aware of the weird look his friend immediately gave him.

“What about him?” Kihyun frowned, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his hoodie.

“Well, you know, heard you spent some time with him, at the library. How romantic” sang the blond boy. Even without looking at his friend, he could feel Kihyun’s face being distort by shock.

“Wha- who the fuck told you that?” he said in a gasp, his glasses ridiculously sliding on his nose.

Minhyuk leaned over his sketchbook “So it’s true? You finally decided to communicate with your greatest enemy?” he asked with a smirk.

“I didn’t! This asshole came on his own and disturbed me in my work!” Kihyun whispered-yelled. “I had absolutely no intention in talking, looking or even being near this dude”

“Seems like he wants to” Minhyuk replied, playing with his pencil as he watched his roommate’s face red in anger. Or was it in embarrassment?

“Believe me, this kind of people live for making fun of others. He and his gang are just a bunch of jerks who miraculously arrived in college and act like superstars who don’t give a single shit about rules and civility.” he continued, tapping the table with his finger. “If he wanted to talk to me without humiliating me, he would have already done it”

“But let me remind you that this Hoseok guy didn’t really humiliated you?” Minhyuk said in a clear voice.

“He took the first pla-”

“ _Apart_ from that” the blond boy cut. “He never made fun of you am I right?” he asked, but with the look on the pink haired boy’s face, he quickly added “Or am I missing something?”

“Forget it” Kihyun muttered, leaning in his chair, almost swallowed by his sweater. “This whole thing is giving me a headache”

The art student slowly stood up from his seat and stored his material and papers in his brown sling bag. “Just gotta defecating” he shamelessly said, not caring about a girl’s small laugh behind him. Kihyun wanted to face palm.

“Gosh I don’t want to know” he retorted with disgust painted on his features. “I’ll wait for you outside”

And the pink haired boy made his way through the exit of the place, closing the glass door behind him with the light ringing of a bell. He leaned against the wall and leisurely took out his phone. The young man didn’t have any message or random games to play so he put it back in his pocket with a sigh. Waiting for someone was always annoying.

So the math student stared into space, cars and people passing by as children yelled in the background. The sun was getting high in the bright blue sky, deprived from any clouds and Kihyun felt the natural warmth through his big hoodie. The pain in his head was slowly fading and the student thanked the sudden light fresh wind for it.

Until his gaze fell on a particularly familiar silhouette.

Kihyun immediately cursed at himself for waiting outside.

Just a few meters away, among the crowded streets and the shops, was the one and only Hoseok, standing next to a black and shining motorcycle that looked quite expensive. He was looking at his phone with his typical nonchalant expression, his jet black hair covering his forehead and flying with the irregular wind. The broad shoulders man was clad in tight ripped jeans and rangers, his upper body simply adorning a large shirt. All black, of course. But where was that leather jacket? Kihyun surprisingly asked himself. Oh, it was tied around his waist. Muscular and absurdly perfect waist by the way.

Wait, what?

Kihyun was brought back from whatever weird trance he was in when a car horn suddenly echoed in the air, making him widened his eyes at the thoughts he just had. The young man began to panic without really knowing why, looking anywhere but in the black haired boy’s direction, nervously tapping his foot on the sidewalk. ‘What is taking you so long Minhyuk?’ he asked himself, chewing on his lips.

Kihyun involuntary glanced at the other side of the street and let out a pathetic squeak when he found his rival looking his way.

“Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck” he grumbled and peeked through the glass door of the coffee shop just to find that his roommate was currently discussing with one of the barista, the girl laughing at whatever this dumbass was saying.

“I swear to god Minhyuk” the bubblegum haired boy muttered as he turned around again.

What should he do? Enter the shop? Maybe it will be weird to come back just to stand next to his friend who was bluntly flirting. And the barista would maybe have wrong thoughts about him and the whole situation would be awkward. But he couldn’t stay here either? It will be beyond awkward too if his math rival crossed his way?

Kihyun stared at his shoes with a hand on his forehead, his headache making its way back to his brain. The young man gripped at his hood and tried to cover his face the best he could, sometimes looking over his shoulder to witness the never-ending conversation his friend was having.

A second passed and the student risked a glance towards the leather jacket boy’s spot just to check if the latter was still here.

He regretted his choice when he found his enemy directly staring at him.

But the black haired student wasn’t alone anymore. A beautiful girl was standing next to him, her flawless blond hair dancing on her thin back as she seemed to spoke to him. Kihyun only recognized her when slim fingers with rectangular red nails touched his rival’s arm. The pink haired boy didn’t realized he had been staring back for the past twenty seconds and immediately blamed himself for even getting out of this goddamn coffee.

However he didn’t detached his eyes from the black haired boy’s one. He didn’t have to feel ashamed, did he? The other had already stolen his place, he would not steal him his right to look where he wanted to.

Everything was about competition, and it looked like Shin Hoseok was challenging him, because he didn’t look away either.

Kihyun only felt his blood boil more when the man in black winked at him, passing his hand in his dark locks in a teasing way. The only thing he could think of at this moment was to give him the finger. And that’s what he did.

“Oh wow” he heard Minhyuk said behind him. “Why the hell are you doing this in the middle of the streets? I knew you could act weird when you’re pissed but-”

“Shut up, he deserve it” Kihyun stated as he slightly hit his friend’s forearm.

“Who?” the blond boy questioned in confusion. And Kihyun pointed where he was looking with his chin, earning a gasp from Minhyuk. “Who’s that hot piece of ass?” the latter whistled and was instantly kicked in the shin.

Kihyun set his eyes on the leather jacket guy with the most intimidating stare he could have before turning on his heels to walk away. “That, my friend, is my greatest enemy”

 

 

∏

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we discover a little bit more about minyuk but the story doesn't really progress for the moment lmao sorry  
> so... maybe there will be hoseok's point of view? and i think that's all i want to say besides the fact that i will maybe try posting a chapter soon because it's quite short for the moment (hope you still enjoy it!!) thank you for reading !
> 
> (Also i know im not the first and certainly not the last to say this is a work of fiction, like everything about ships in general, particularly about real people. i've seen so many times where people just screams their ship at idol's or anybody's face and it's like so wrong. shipping is cute and fun but it has to stay away from the celebrities' life. it must be so embarassing for them and it is embarassing too for the ones who throw this at their face. respect their privacy, there are limits about ships. im myself a shipper but sometimes i just look at these stories and im like "what you do is kinda awkward" so yeah)
> 
> peace
> 
> i'm out


	4. Collaboration

 

Kihyun desperately ran in the college’s corridors, apologizing when he accidentally hit someone with his bag.

The math student had woke up at 7:45 in the morning, and his first class was at 8. His first class which happened to be his math class eventually. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t skip that one.

So the young man had dressed as fast as lightning, wearing what he could find in his closet: a shirt with a cute squirrel on it which was thankfully covered by his blue plaid hoodie and a pair of large faded jeans.Now he was sprinting for his dear life, hoping his usual seat in the auditorium was not taken.

He finally arrived in front of the room, the door still open as the bell hadn’t rang yet. Kihyun stepped inside and with an exasperated sigh, realized a student had made himself comfortable in his seat. Eyeing the man, he understood the reason he stole the unoccupied place: his seatmate who actually was a pretty girl with short red hair and a shy smile as the thief of Kihyun’s seat was talking with her.‘For fuck’s sake can’t they flirt another time?’ the pink haired student thought, looking for a new chair to sit on. He noticed a free seat at the end of the last row. He let out a sigh, again, but made his way towards the bottom of the room anyway.

“What am I supposed to see out there?” he mumbled, climbing the small wooden stairs. As he passed by the thief, he stared at him with annoyed eyes but the latter didn’t even flinch, too absorbed in making blush the girl next to him. Kihyun rolled his eyes so high he thought they would stay stuck.

Taking out his notebook and pencils, he leisurely sat on the chair and put his bag on the floor. When he glanced at his side, the place next to him was empty and he massaged his temple in relief. At least he didn’t have anybody near him who would either play on their phone, sleep, chat with their neighbor or spill their coffee on his notes.

Yes, he had gone through all of these situations, the last one being the most irritating one. He still remembered the absolute look of horror the girl had on her face when her drink had soaked his papers. He was a nice guy though, so he had helped the girl cleaning the table and had gently said it was nothing, even if he had to rewrite everything at night.

A loud bang made him jump in his seat, his half asleep self being completely awake because of the sudden sound. The young man looked at the black backpack which had landed next to him, right on the empty place. He stared in confusion at the source of the noise and frowned when a pair of hand grabbed the bag, pulling out the stuff in it.

“Hi” he heard, making him jerk his head towards the new voice. Well, not very new in fact. He had already heard it a few times, and he didn’t like it. At all.

‘I must be cursed or something. Or maybe karma is against me’ he thought as his gaze fell on black soft looking locks and deep dark eyes which were smiling at him.

“It’s note karma” Shin Hoseok said as he took a sit, his usual leather jacket resting on the backrest. “It’s fate” he smirked with this damn low voice and hypnotic eyes.

Kihyun felt like crying. His day was bad, but this added the final dramatic touch to it.

The pink haired boy tried to compose himself, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He could feel the insistent stare from his seatmate and he would never admit it gave him a strange feeling in the gut. Maybe he wanted to throw up because of the uneasiness of the situation, but his thoughts were cut when the teacher entered the room and began to speak about the subject of the day.

Time seemed to pass atrociously slow and the math student couldn’t managed to focus on what the old man was saying. Usually, he would follow the lesson with great interest and attention, but today was different, he had a hard time taking notes. Maybe it was because of the sit he was in, he couldn’t hear well, neither see well. Or maybe it was the fact that his seatmate found every possible occasion to look at him or brush his shoulder against his owns.

Kihyun ruffled his pink strands in exasperation and slammed his pencil on the table, which thankfully didn’t attract attention. “Will you stop doing that?” he whispered-yelled, looking at his rival through his messy bangs and round glasses. What he got in response was a raise of eyebrows and an innocent look painted on Shin Hoseok’s face.

“Doing what, Kihyun?” and the latter didn’t understand where the sudden heat on his cheeks came from. Or perhaps he did but he didn’t want to convince himself it was from the fact that it was the first time he heard his rival say his name.

“This! You… looking at me” he stated.

“Art is made for being watch” the black haired boy smirked and Kihyun opened his mouth, his eyes the size of saucers.

“I’m sorry… what?” he asked, his face warmer than a few minutes ago. Despite his surprise, he shrugged it off and stared forward. “Nevermind, just follow the damn class” he muttered.

“I don’t need to. Don’t you remember I am the first of this very class?” he heard, perfectly aware of the game Shin Hoseok began to play. But he would not fall into the trap of an arrogant asshole with only one leather jacket to wear everyday.

“Watch it Shin Hoseok” he said as he glared at his math enemy. “enjoy your victory while you can. It won’t last” he hissed.

“Call me just Hoseok” the other answered as if he didn’t hear what the bubblegum pink hair student had just said.

“I call you whatever I want” Kihyun retorted, not even paying attention to the teacher anymore.

“As you wish, cutie” the black haired boy smiled.

“You’re sick” the math student groaned, returning to his notes with a much redder face than he could imagine.

The torture ended when he could hear the bell ringing in the building. And the boy never packed his things so fast. Kihyun threw his stuff in his bag, not minding how smashed it would be when he would take it out. But there were priorities. And escaping this room was on top of the list.

But just as he was about to finally leave this cursed place, a warm and strong hand caught his wrist, preventing him from fleeing away. He turned around and was face to face with the infamous Shin Hoseok who examined him from head to toe, sending a shiver to the pink haired boy. Without his leather jacket, the man had his arm exposed, toned body being covered by smooth skin and- Where the hell was he looking at, Kihyun interrupted these weird thoughts, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks. Wait, a blush? He couldn’t blush in front of a douchebag. Rule number two: never act all flushed in front of a douchebag, it will make them think they have some kind of effect on you.

But his whole body froze when delicate fingers caressed his forehead, lifting his pink curly locks in the process.

“You alright?” Shin Hoseok asked in a startling soft voice “You’re a bit red”. And Kihyun immediately recognized this teasing tone again, accompanied by this shit-eating grin. The black haired boy knew exactly what he was doing and that pissed the math student even more.

He shoved the hand around his wrist away and replaced his glasses with his middle finger, making the other laugh.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?” he said, stopping himself from yelling. “Don’t ever touch me again or else I’ll cut your fingers one by one” Kihyun walked away, muttering an “asshole” as he exited the auditorium, the teacher giving him a questionable look.

He decided the red on his cheeks was due to the hot weather and the stress. Certainly not because he could still feel the warmth of strong hands around his wrist.

 

 

∏

 

 

The thing about Shin Hoseok was that he didn’t only attend the same math class as Kihyun. But also his biology class.

The pink haired boy didn’t pay much attention to the students in his courses. He talked with some of them who were pleasant to discuss with. Don’t get him wrong he wasn’t antisocial, he just didn’t bonded too much with others. He already had Minyuk who, despite being loud and sometimes annoying, was the guy he liked the most in college.

So Kihyun had never paid a particular attention on his new math rival. Of course he had heard about the ‘handsome bad boy’ or ‘god of sexiness’ as people liked to call him. The bubblegum haired boy scoffed at the thought. But as he said before, he preferred to stay away from this kind of dudes. Their attitude was enough for irritating each part of Kihyun’s being.

But with the recent events, the boy with glasses couldn’t really ignore Shin Hoseok as he wish he could. Kihyun felt like he was seeing that goddamn leather jacket everywhere he went. He felt like the infamous boy clad in black was in every corner of college, most of the time with his little group of jerks. The worst was that he had the feeling the other was mocking him on purpose. While Kihyun was working his head off, the dark haired boy was always outside, enjoying himself with his _‘friends’_. He knew this fact because of the usual rumors and gossips circulating in college.

And Shin Hoseok constantly had the same marks as Kihyun in their math class, if it wasn’t even better marks than the pink haired boy. With or without working.

When he received his tests, he would unconsciously glanced towards his enemy among the auditorium. And the latter would wave his paper, a big, red A or A+circled in the corner of the white sheet, usually accompanied by a wink from the daring student. And Kihyun would simply glare at him, cursing under his breath. He would ignore his neighbor who looked at his test with a gasp, saying “You’re hard on yourself dude! I have a C but I’m fucking proud of myself”

Kihyun had to be hard on himself if he wanted to win his precious first place back. And the pink haired boy blamed himself for thinking it would be easy: Shin Hoseok was a high-level threat.

Everything became worst on one particular day.

 

On a friday afternoon, warm and calm, Kihyun made his way towards his last class of his day. The young man was in good mood, it was the end of the week and he had planned to hang out with his roommate on saturday, probably going to the amusement park with Minhyuk’s car, the place being the blond boy’s favorite one.

He stepped into the neat room, placing himself in the front row, as usual. He breathed the soft breeze that snuck out of the open widow, giving him a beautiful view on the park near the building, the various greens of trees gleaming under the daylight.

The biology teacher entered the room with her white coat, clasping her books on the large desk before speaking in her clear voice “I will give you an essay to write by three or two, preferably with your lab partner”

Whines could be heard in the room, the teacher smiling as she put the subjects on each tables, the students picking them with disproving faces. “You will have to return your work in two weeks on friday, please” the brown haired woman spoke loudly as she made her way back towards the black board.

Kihyun looked at the empty place next to him and huffed as he took the paper. He was going to do his essay alone, again. It wasn’t the first time he didn’t have someone to work with as he always sat in the first line, where nobody wanted to be apparently.

“Mr Yoo, would you be able to work alone?” the teacher asked, making him look at her with a polite smile on his lips.

“Of course, it doesn’t bother me at all” he responded.

And just as the teacher was about to speak, a knock on the door interrupted her, followed by a boy dressed in black who entered the classroom and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“I apologize for my lateness, madame” he said with a small sign of his head. And the teacher gave him a blank look as she took a chalk to write on the board.

“Well try to be on time at my class Mr Shin” she declared. “You can sit next to Mr Yoo, he doesn’t have a partner for the work I gave you”

At her words, said-boy widened his eyes, shifting his eyes from the black haired boy to the woman. “Oh, this won’t be necessary, I can work alone” he immediately replied but knew it was in vain. You didn’t discuss with his biology teacher. She turned towards him with a confused look before speaking again.

“It is easier for me Mr Yoo. And I’m sure it will be easier for you too. Mr Shin, go sit there” she gently ordered.

‘No it won’t fucking be easier’ he thought, sighing when his math rival made himself comfortable next to him.

“Hi” Hoseok said in this same low voice, rolling up his black sweater’s sleeves. Kihyun only shrugged in response, beginning to write down what the teacher was already saying.

“How are you?” the black haired boy asked in a whisper, definitely trying to attract his seatmate’s attention.

“What?” Kihyun deadpanned as he slightly turned towards the disturbing voice. That was when he noticed the infamous boy didn’t wear his usual leather jacket.

“How are you?” Shin Hoseok repeated, and the pink haired boy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Why was the other caring about how he was doing? That was weird. “You know, last time I saw you you were quite red” he finished, a mischievous smile adorning his thin lips.

This fucker, Kihyun thought, his grip tightening around his pen.

“Mind your own business” he coldly retorted, replacing his glasses, a gesture his seatmate watched with attention.

“I’m being nice here, darling” he whispered and the bubblegum haired student cringed at the unexpected surname. He ignored the other words and continued to write down his notes. He didn’t have the intention to miss another lesson like last time, when the same prick was sat next to him.

“I’m good by the way” he kept talking. Kihyun simply sighed, not minding to look at his now lab partner. Oh for god’s sake, it couldn’t be worst the young man thought. First, this asshole stole his place, and now he invaded his working space.

“What page was it?” Shin Hoseok questioned as the thirty first minutes of the class have passed. Kihyun only open his book in front of him, not caring if the boy could see the page. “Can we share? I forgot mine” the latter asked, making the pink haired student huff but putting the book in the middle anyway. “Thank you, pumpkin”

“Stop this before I shove my fist down your throat” Kihyun hissed, clearly irritated by these stupid nicknames.

“I wouldn’t mind” Hoseok said, smirking when the math student’s face became scarlet, a look of pure shock in his brown eyes.

“What the f- you’re fucking crazy” the latter whispered-yelled, lowering his head when their teacher glared at them.

“I didn’t place you here for talking with your neighbor Mr Shin” she spoke, the class falling dead silent.

“He only explained to me something I didn’t understand” he politely replied, this cocky tone completely gone.

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll have all the time you want to ask him what you don’t understand Mr Shin. Just do it outside of my lesson” she scolded, earning a few quiet laughs among the students.‘The world is against me’ Kihyun desperately thought as he rubbed his palm on his cheek.

The class slowly passed, but the pink haired boy noticed his seatmate hadn’t open his mouth for the past thirty minutes, which actually surprised him. Maybe he was asleep? This dude was capable of it, Kihyun said to himself, packing his stuff when the teacher ended her lesson.

“How are we gonna do for this?” a voice said. The small math student looked at his rival, the latter showing the piece of paper their teacher had given.

“I think it is best for us if we work separately, and then you can give me your answers and I’ll write everything down” Kihyun answered, closing his backpack and readjusting his oversized hoodie.

Hoseok got up before the pink haired boy could flee away again, and grabbed the boy’s forearm in a gentle way. The latter didn’t have the time to free himself from the sudden hand on his arm as the black haired student slid around the white table, positioning himself right in front of the other, blocking his way.

“Bu- what do you think you’re do-” Kihyun stammered, his pastel pink strands falling gracefully on his forehead as his huge glasses covered almost all of his face. The cute sight made Hoseok smile as he released the boy’s arm to rest his warm hand on his shoulder instead. He could only chuckle when the rosy haired boy blinked several times before furrowing his eyebrows.

Kihyun had no idea what was going on when a small paper was slide in his fingers, his rival’s hand controlling his palm when he close it around the post it. Before he could understand Hoseok’s action, the latter leaned in, just above his ear, like that time at the library.

“Call me anytime you want, sweetheart. For work or not” his velvet voice spoke in his ear, hot breath fanning on the skin and sending an absolutely weird feeling in Kihyun’s stomach, like some kind of electroshock.

“None of this in my class, gentlemen” their teacher’s clear voice echoed in the room, making the pink haired boy jump away from his math rival like he had been burnt.

“I- I- don’t ever come this close to me you motherfucker” Kihyun snapped, running towards the door as he bowed in apologize to the woman.The young man had never exited a class this fast, bursting out of the building to let the fresh air caress his features.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” the small math student growled as he squatted on the grass, ruffling his already messy locks. He stopped his move when he felt the little paper slipping from his thin fingers. Picking it up from the ground, he opened it just to find a black handwriting scribbled on the white surface.

 

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_-see ya baby boy ;)_

 

Kihyun made a strangled noise in the back of throat as he creased the little paper. “And what the fuck is wrong with these fucking nicknames” he almost barked, throwing the paper two feets away from him.

But after a moment, the young man sighed, staring at the wrinkled post it in the grass. This number would only be useful for the essay they had to do after all. If he didn’t keep it, he would necessarily have to go speak to the leather jacket boy in person. Which probably meant he had 90% of chances to run into his group of _‘friends’_ who he really, not under any circumstances, wanted to meet. It could be far much worst than to converse by message, right?

Putting his pride aside, the bubblegum haired boy leisurely walked to the ball of paper, and took it harshly, shoving it into his jeans pocket. He suddenly felt ridiculous. He had tried to avoid the devil itself and was now paired with him in this goddamn biology class.

Why did he decided to attend this class? Why did he go to this college? Why did he even choose to study in the first place? Life was dramatic, he thought, making his way towards his dorm, his red converses kicking the floor.

He was compelled to collaborate with his greatest enemy, Shin Hoseok and he couldn't even do anything about it.

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized shin hoseok is an alternative name and that his real surname was lee. i kinda feel stupid right now lmao
> 
> BUT this is the fourth chapter, a little longer than the previous one bc the other was litteraly nothing. the flirting part is happening (this is the shit i like to write the most)
> 
> hope you still enjoy it and thank you for reading, don't hesitate to leave a comment on your thoughts about this, it makes me really happy <3


	5. Saturday night

 

It was half past elf in the evening when Kihyun began to feel tiredness invading his entire body, his eyes being heavy from all the work he did for three hours already. The young man roughly rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake despite sleep calling for him. He took a look at what he had written on the many sheets of papers disposed on his usually ordered desk and scrunched his nose in annoyance.

He had a math test the next week, but here he was, sitting at almost midnight in front of this freaking biology essay. Midnight was not this late he thought, most of the students in campus worked until the sunrise after all. They were very brave the math student thought, because his body couldn’t function past one hour in the morning.

Sighing, he gulped the now cold coffee he had brought to accompanied this torture, making a face of disgust as the tasteless liquid slid down his throat.

“You’re still not sleeping?” Minhyuk’s clear voice echoed in the room.

The pink haired boy shrugged in response and tapped his pencil on his notes. “In a few minutes. I just need to finish this” he said, his voice hoarse from the silence he had been in. The slim art student got out of his blankets, walking with light steps to his friend. He gently took the pen from Kihyun’s fingers, earning a confused look.

“Tomorrow is saturday remember?” Minhyuk spoke in a reassuring tone. “You’ll have all the time you need to work on this. I know you’re convinced you can finish your work before tomorrow but trust me” the blond boy stared at the baffling formulas and countless calculus with an unsure face “this shit won’t be solved in one night” he stated.

Kihyun let out a breathless chuckle, feeling each of his muscles move with his laugh. “Yeah but I promised you we would go to the amusement park and-”

“Shush! You can always work on it tomorrow morning, then you could, for once in your student life, allow you to take a break and forget all of these demonic scientific matters by hanging out with your best friend in the world?” the blonde suggested, a bright smile on his lips.

“But I won’t have the time to-”

“When do you have to return it?” Minhyuk asked, his pink pajamas making him look like a child in the weak light of the lamp desk lamp.

“...Friday” he answered in a tired voice.

“Friday like in next friday or like next next friday?” his roommate asked.

“… in two weeks?” Minhyuk made a sound of relief, tapping his friend’s back as he ruffled his pink locks.

“Man, you have time! When did you get it?”

“...today?” Kihyun muttered as he replaced his glasses.

“Boy you really need to chill” Minhyuk snorted. “Come on, a good night of sleep and a cool weekend won’t be too much” he said as he reached his bed again. “And turn your alarm off because I won’t bear hearring its awful ringing one more time” he mumbled before sinking in his pillow.

Kihyun eyed his papers before turning the lamp off, the streets lights and moon being the only gleam in the room. The young man leisurely sat on his bed and removed his huge glasses, rubbing a palm against his cheek. When he laid in the soft blankets, the pink haired student let out a pleased sigh before letting dreams carry him. The next morning, as the sun warmed his skin through the window, he turned in his bed, comfortable and content. He would never, ever, admit out loud he saw jet black hair and deep hypnotic eyes in his sleep.

 

 

∏

 

 

As planned, the two young roommates went to the amusement park, feeling like they were ten years old all over again.It was a nice and happy sensation as they ran in the vast place, Minhyuk talking loudly whenever they saw a new attraction.

Kihyun liked to hang out with the tall blonde because the latter was like a ball of sunshine, energetic and always joyful. He was fun to be around and could make the sadder person on earth smile. The pink haired boy sometimes found him annoying, but he couldn’t deny the fact Minhyuk was the nicest guy in college.

At one point in their journey in the park, the art student stopped in front of a stand where children whined for their parents to buy them a fluffy pink candyfloss.

“Woh!” the young man beamed, turning towards Kihyun with a huge grin on his face. “I want one too!” he practically yelled as the pink haired student put his finger in his ear, fearing to become deaf.

“I’m not your mom, do what you want” Kihyun said in a laugh but his friend tugged at his sleeve with pleading eyes.

“The thing is that, well, I don’t have any money left” the blonde whined, making his roommate heavily sigh as he reached for the backpocket of his jeans.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today” the latter said, pulling a thin banknote as he gave it to an excited Minhyuk.

“It’s not safe to put your money here” the blond boy remarked, taking the bill like a kid who just won a toy.

“I think it’s a safe place for putting money because nobody will think of grabbing your ass to find some cash” he joked, the two making their way towards the stand.

“Gorgeous genius asshole would be surprised then” Minhyuk grinned, his roommate giving him an offended look before slapping the blond man’s head.

“You fucktard!” the pink haired boy hissed, the other screaming apologizes between laughs. “I can’t believe it, my god- huh- this is just- oh my god Minhyuk I hate you” he accused.

“Hey, what’s that? Don’t you clean your pockets or wha-” the blonde didn’t have the time to finish before thin fingers harshly grabbed the small ball of paper that was stuck in the banknote. “Dude?”

“It’s nothing, just some… paper trash” Kihyun nervously stated as he hide the paper with his sleeve, eyeing his friend’s reaction.

“… paper trash, huh?” Minhyuk doubted, a mischievous smile tracing his lips. “Give it to me, I’m going to throw it away” he proposed, pointing a bin with his chin.

“No it’s okay, I’ll do it myself. Go get your food” Kihyun retorted, feeling his friend’s intense stare on him. ‘shit’ he thought.

“No, no, it’s on my way, give it to me” Minhyuk insisted, reaching for the pink haired boy’s hand but the latter jerked it away.

“NO, I’ll do it myself” Kihyun exclaimed, taking a few step back.

“Kihyun, this is not paper trash is it?” his friend prodded, accidentally hitting the math student’s glasses as he tried to kidnap the paper.

“OW you piece of shit!” Kihyun snapped “Go get your fucking candyfloss!”

Minhyuk finally gripped at his roommate’s palm, opening it with all the force he had as the other struggled to keep it close. Some of the visitors glanced at them with weird looks and for a moment, Minhyuk feared that people would think it was an aggression.

“AHA” he said victoriously as he opened the wrinkled paper, a defeated Kihyun sighing behind him. A moment passed before the blonde let out a surprised guffaw and turned to his now red faced friend, tears in his eyes from his sudden burst of laugher. “What the heck?” he articulated between snorts “Kihyun, why in god’s name didn’t you tell me about this!”

“Because I wanted to avoid this exact situation we’re in right now” the pink haired boy deadpanned.

“Ooooh, sorry _baby boy_ ” the art student mocked, watching his friend’s face turning from sudden shock, to humiliation and then to anger.

“You can choke with your fucking candyfloss”

“Kihyun” the loud boy stated with a disconcerting serious tone in his clear voice as he set one of his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. The latter stared at his friend with his brows furrowed when the other opened his mouth again “The dude definitely want to taste that nerdy ass of yours”

Kihyun never hit the other this hard, Minhyuk almost rolling on the ground when he got the biggest slap in his life, even stronger than his mother’s ones.

 

 

∏

 

 

“Why do you have his number though?” Minyuk asked as the two were back in their dorm.

“Oh my god he won’t ever shut up about this” Kihyun said to himself, clasping his hands in a praying way “If there is a god out here, please erase this dumbass’ memory”

“You know I can ear you, right?”

“That’s the entire point” the pink haired boy glared.

“No, but like really, I need to know why after literally destroying the dude, saying he’s the king of douchebags, the prince of assholes, you return home with his freaking number?” the art student summarized. Noticing a lack of answer from his friend, he suddenly spoke in a hushed voice, like he was telling a secret “Do you have some kind of love-hate relationship kink?”

“WHAT THE FUCK” Kihyun yelled, making the other boy fall from his chair. “NO, no I don’t have this weird- what is even going on in your fucking head?” he asked.

After a long sigh, he crossed his legs and ruffled his pink locks. “You know the essay I was working on yesterday?-” Minhyuk enthusiastically nodded. “-well it’s a group work we have to do with our lab partner, and I was paired with Hoseok” he admitted.

“I see you’re getting pretty close, no more Shin Hoseok, just his firstname, huh?” Minhyuk smirked as Kihyun threw a pillow at him.

“I swear I don’t know why I’m friend with you”

“So that’s why you have his number? Class group work?” the blonde asked almost disappointed.

“Yes, Minhyuk, only for work you hear me? _Only for work_ ” Kihyun said, pronouncing each word in an exaggerated way. “I still can’t believe it” the young man muttered as he turned his chair towards the desk.

“Well, you know what?” he heard his roommate ask behind his back.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to be more exited because I’m about to say something that will cheer you up”

“ _What is it_ , Minhyuk?” the math student repeated, not minding the pout on his friend’s face, who quickly changed into a wide grin.

“I’m taking you to a party tonight!” he joyfully exclaimed, failing a wink as he closed both eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” the pink haired boy replied, slowly facing his loud roommate.

“You perfectly heard me old man! We’re going out tonight and there’s no way you’re letting me down!”

“I have things to d-”

“Oh no you don’t Einstein!” Minhyuk beamed as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders. “A friend of mine who is a friend of the cousin of the guy who throws the party has invited me and said I could bring some friends! And it has been like -what- two centuries you didn’t go to a good party, right?” the blonde explained, earning a death glare from Kihyun.

“I’m not going” Kihyun stated, a fake smile on his face.

 

 

∏

 

 

“Minhyuk I fucking hate you” the pink haired student grumbled as he leaned against a door frame, trying to avoid the sweaty bodies who awfully danced in the house.

They had arrived two hours ago and the pastel sky was now a beautiful shade of dark blue, a moon crescent shining on the city. At first, everything went well. Minhyuk had presented him a few of his friends from his art class and the atmosphere was still ‘quite good’ when they had began to drink a few glasses.

But then the blonde head had suddenly disappeared in the crowd of students and Kihyun was now alone in the huge unknown house with only his phone to converse with. Where did Minhyuk go? That was an excellent question, because it had been a good hour he left the pink haired boy among people he had maybe see once in campus, and the latter was freaking pissed. ‘This idiot ask me to come just to abandon me when he’s here’ the math student thought, replacing his glasses.

“Oh fuck it” he mumbled as he walked to the kitchen -if he remembered where it was- and making his way towards the supposed bar. After a few step over wasted students on the floor, the young man finally reached the bottles, eyeing them before opening one with blue liquid in it. He had absolutely no idea what it was but the color was interesting.

Orange flavor invaded his mouth when he gulped the alcohol down. He hadn’t drink a lot in his life, just because he didn’t like the usual taste of strong drinks, but he was surprisingly pleased with this one. In the end, the young man poured himself another bright blue drink, a bittersweet feeling on his tongue. After a long reflection, he understood why people got drunk.

But he didn’t plan on entering his dorm in this state. Mostly because he was sure his roommate was already intoxicated. So the pink haired boy stood in the dark kitchen for a moment, his back leaning on the counter and a cup filled with abnormal colorful liquid, simply listening to the deafening bass from the living room. He took a glimpse of the outside by the window, carefully lifting the light curtains that hid the glass and he widened his eyes. In the back of the huge house was an equally huge garden with high trees and many vegetation.

It didn’t seemed to be occupied by many people and Kihyun desperately needed some fresh air. So the young math student quickly exited the room and walked towards the back of the house where a wooden door gave to the garden. After crossing the crowd with heavy sigh every time someone pushed him, Kihyun finally opened the door, its squeak being covered by the loud music and yells.

When he felt the cool air of the night hitting his face, it was like he breathed again, the oppressing atmosphere of the party vanishing as he stepped in the vast garden.

It was beautiful, really beautiful. Kihyun wondered how a dude like the host could maintain such a peaceful place behind the huge modern house. Maybe he loved flowers the pink haired boy thought, walking in the perfectly cut grass. The young man raised his head towards the sky, staring at the deep blue sky illuminated by the white gleam of the small moon and the woolly clouds that reflected the cold light. Kihyun closed his eyes at the sight, feeling the wind ruffling his hair and cleaning his skin. The leaves of the trees rubbed against each other, their usual bright green darker under the moonlight. It was like the place was singing, a soothing melody to the boy’s ears. Kihyun felt a little ridiculous for a moment, being the only guy who admired the garden instead of enjoying the party. But he would rather stay here than dancing like a worm between horny students.

The bubblegum haired boy took a sip of the icy blue drink he was holding and began to walk around the garden, dragging his feet in the thin lawn and humming quietly. He never sang in front of people, maybe just with his family and friends. But it seemed like there was nobody in the vast garden, or they were hidden behind the trees, so the small student let his voice echoing in the night. And the alcohol had perhaps something to do with it too.

He kept crooning when his foot suddenly hit something solid that made him jerk his leg backward, widening his eyes at the sensation.

“Oh shi-” he didn’t have the time to finish his sentence when his eyes landed on a dark form laying on the floor that quite looked like a human body.

And he realized that the thing he had stepped on was certainly a leg.

“oh fUCK” he yelled, almost tripping on his shoelace.

The first he could think of was to leave like he didn’t see anything, after all it was maybe some student who passed out from their drunk state. Or maybe it was a secret place he shouldn’t have entered where the actual host of the party hid bodies he had killed? Kihyun felt a shiver running down his spine and looked around himself like a lost puppy, clearly not knowing what to do.

“Okay, calm down, you can handle this” he whispered to himself as he squatted next to the unconscious body, the head hidden in the bushes.

The pink haired boy slowly raised his hand and poked the back of what seemed like a guy. He didn’t get a reaction and began to freak out. Should he call the police? He was in a house where people were drinking like fishes or smoking weed, so no, not the police.

He tried again, harder this time as he literally bored a hole in the shirt with his finger.

“Shit, he dead” he muttered, his glasses sliding on his nose.

Kihyun decided it was the best if he got the hell out of here and act like he didn’t see anything, grab Minhyuk and go back to their dorm.

“Hello?” he heard a muffled voice next to him. The math student turned towards the now living body and tried to see the face among the leaves.

“Hum… you okay here?” he quietly asked as the man leisurely lifted himself on his elbows.

Because of the darkness of the night, the pink haired boy didn’t distinguished the profile of the guy and squinted his eyes as the other got out of the bushes.

He regretted coming here when the face of Shin Hoseok appeared in moonlight.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Kihyun grumbled before rolling his eyes.

The tall student was like emerging from a deep sleep and Kihyun stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. Hoseok’s hair were tossed everywhere, the jet black locks messily falling on his forehead with small leaves in it. His shirt was wrinkled, showing his collarbone and milky skin under the black clothes. Puffy pink lips were ajar and his right cheek was redder than the other one, due to his position where his face was previously resting on the floor. And his eyes, usually lighted by a confident gleam, were heavily lidded deep brown orbs which stared blankly at Kihyun, slowly becoming aware of the person in front of him. It was a new sight of the usual mysterious Shin Hoseok, a face the math student had never witnessed before, and he was quite surprised by the look of innocence in the other’s eyes. His cocky attitude seemed to have completely vanished, leaving a peaceful look on the black haired boy.

‘Why am I still here?’ Kihyun suddenly thought, stopping his eyes from staring at his rival. He stood on his feet, ready the leave, but a warm hand held his sleeve, just like a few days ago.

“Stay” the low voice spoke, but with a softness Kihyun had never imagined to find in Hoseok’s words.

He searched for the mischievous smile that always adorned the leather jacket boy’s face, but he didn’t find it. He didn’t find any sign of mockery this time.

So he sat again, slowly and unsure, next to his greatest enemy. Why? He had absolutely no idea, but the sincere grin he received suddenly made his heart skip a beat. ‘What the fuck’ he thought, more than puzzled at Hoseok’s behaviour.

A long silent passed, the two boys simply sitting under the trees and flowers, the music inside the house and cars passing by being the only sounds around them. Kihyun felt uncomfortable, that’s for sure. So he drank the rest of his blue cocktail, earning a look from his rival.

“You drink?” Hoseok asked, surprise in his tone.

“It’s not because I have glasses and good grades that I don’t drink” he coldly said, putting the cup next to him.

“Well, I see you didn’t lost your sarcasm” the other chuckled, his eyes never leaving Kihyun’s profile.

“Especially when you are around” the pink haired boy retorted, earning a quiet laugh from the other.

“What are you doing here?” Hoseok spoke again after a pause, extending his legs on the cool grass.

“I should be the one asking you that. You were literally eating dust in garden with almost no lights. I nearly had a heart attack” Kihyun accused.

“I’m sorry, angel” Hoseok said, earning a death glare from the boy with glasses. Kihyun would kill him and his fucking stupid petnames. “I can make it up to you, what do you think?” the black haired boy offered with a raise of eyebrows.

Kihyun stayed silent, simply looking at the other through his rosy strands.

“I was about to leave, and I guess you’re not really having fun here, am I right?” Hoseok spoke again, trying to get the small student’s attention. He knew he was listening.

“...”

“And I can bring you back to the campus, I have to pick up something from a friend there”

“...”

“Alright then” Hoseok said as he got up, dusting his black jeans. “See you later, peanut. And don’t forget our essay” he mused, walking away and waving a hand.

“Wait” Kihyun’s voice echoed in the garden and Hoseok stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn towards the pink haired boy, only facing the house.

“I… actually…. It would be cool if you could- you know- oh shit- can I come with you?” he stammered and immediately blamed himself for it. ‘What happened to rule number one you idiot?’ he thought.

Shin Hoseok looked over his shoulder, deprived from the typical leather jacket, and smiled again. A smile that illuminated his face in the most ~~handsome~~ ridiculous way.

“Then come on, biscuit, let’s get out of here”

Kihyun really wanted to punch him in the face.

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fbi agent must really be confused if he finds researches on alcohol and nicknames for couples on my computer.
> 
> anyway, here is the longest chapter i've ever written i think (and that's actually the longest work i've written so far lol what) and the two protagonists are slowly bonding? tell me what you think in the comments it always makes me very happy :)
> 
> thank you for following this story and i hope you still enjoy it <3


	6. Maybe he isn't that bad after all. Just maybe.

 

Kihyun was taking small but hurried steps, making his way through the crowded house, hot bodies blocking every area of the rooms.

It kind of pissed him off.

He had came in when the boy clad in black had disappeared inside, leaving him alone, sitting on the grass in the middle of the night. The pink haired student had cursed himself internally the moment he had asked the other to bring him to the campus. But it was maybe the only chance he had to flee away from this boring party, knowing he would have stayed at least two hours more because of Minhyuk who had vanished god knows where, and who was his only way of transportation to their dorm.

So the math student had jumped on his feet and entered the horrible house again. The moment he had stepped in, his nostrils had burned due to the awful smell of human sweat, alcohol, cigarettes and other things that clearly weren’t cigarettes. The loud music was piercing holes in his skull, drumming in his body and kicking his limbs. Kihyun pushed his way towards the young people, apologizing at first but then sighing and almost insulting the students who bumped into him. As he passed near a table, the small man managed to drop the cup he was holding, completely empty. He was nearly there as he would see the front door smiling at him, inviting him to get out of this damned place. He could hear the bells of victory when his hand approached the doorknob and jerked the wooden open, tripping as his feet stepped on the concrete floor of the streets.Kihyun closed the door with a harsh move, inhaling and exhaling the fresh air from five minutes ago when he was in the garden, closing his eyes as he passed a hand in his pink locks.

“You took your time” a low voice spoke, breaking the comfortable silence of the city.

The math student slowly opened his eyes which landed on the muscular silhouette of Shin Hoseok, standing a few feet away from him, at the bottom of the small stairs that led to the huge house.

“It was quite crowded inside, I don’t know if you noticed since you sprinted straight to the door” he sarcastically said, adjusting his big glasses.

“I’m sorry honey, I should have stayed by your side” Hoseok replied, a sweet smile adorning his lips and Kihyun felt extremely confused. ‘what the heeeck’ the latter thought, eyeing the other from head to toe. “I didn’t remembered you were that small, people obviously couldn’t see you in here” the black haired boy said again, all marks of sweetness gone in a second as the teasing smile returned.

Oh man, the pink haired boy never wanted to hit someone this much.

“Fucking jerk” Kihyun muttered, going down the little stairs and walking past the other, without missing to bump into his shoulder.

“My name is Hoseok actually” he could hear the taller smile in his words and he didn’t control his dramatic roll of eyes.

Kihyun looked around him, seeing drunk teenagers laying in front of the house, some still drinking or smoking. There were a few cars parked here and there, shining under the moonlight and the young man made his way towards the small parking lot near the building.

“Where are you going, sweetie?” his rival’s voice echoed behind him. Kihyun turned towards the young student who was walking in the opposite way.

“Your car is not parked here?” he asked in a clear tone above the calm wind, the bass of the songs still resonating in his ears.

Shin Hoseok tucked his hands in his pockets, black hairs matching his outfit dancing on his forehead as he smiled that typical smile again, the confident in an annoying way smile.

“Who said I had a car?”

 

 

∏

 

 

“There’s no way in hell I’m getting on this thing” Kihyun stated, his eyes roaming on the dark impressive motorbike.

“You asked me to bring you back to the campus” Hoseok replied as he opened a bag which had appeared from nowhere, certainly when the pink haired boy was glaring at the machine.

“But you didn’t told me you came with a freaking motorcycle” the math student practically yelled in distress, immediately facepalming for following the taller.

“Sssh, don’t say this kind of words, you’re gonna hurt her” the black haired boy whispered.

“Are you high?” came the unsure voice of the small man as the other was pulling things out of the bag. “Because if you are, I am definitely not coming with y-”

Hoseok suddenly turned towards him, the pink haired boy taking a step back when the man in front of him was too close for his own good. Kihyun had his eyes fixed on the other’s ones, deep black orbs staring back. Despite the rather cool breeze around him, he felt too hot under his hoodie and could feel the warmth spreading to his cheeks, as pink as his hair. But just when he was about to run away and scream like an idiot, he felt cold plastic under his fingers and immediately lowered his head to look at the object in his sweaty palms.

“Put this on, sugar” Hoseok spoke in a reassuring voice before turning to the black motorbike and putting a jacket on.

There it was, the infamous leather jacket that perfectly traced the boy’s broad shoulders, showing his sculpted back and toned arms with its handsome material. Kihyun almost slapped himself for looking at the movement, glancing at the helmet in his hands instead. ‘What’s wrong with me’ the young man thought, his gaze landing on his rival when the latter put his own gray helmet on and sitting on the impressing machine. Kihyun sighed heavily before masking his head and climbing the motorbike with hesitant moves.

“Put your arms around me, dove” he heard once he was settled on the heavy machine.

“I’m not doing that” Kihyun blurted, his voice muffled by the helmet, almost crushing his glasses. He felt the other move in front of him.

“As you wish, but don’t complain if you fall”

“I can’t believe it” the small math student grumbled. He was not going to do that.

But the young man changed his mind the moment the motor roared, the whole motorbike coming to life under him and a surprised squeak escaped his mouth as he clutched to anything. This anything happened to be Hoseok’s jacket. Kihyun thought what he was doing was so weird and wrong, but he didn’t let go of the material, tightening his grip on it instead.

“And stop that” he mumbled, his voice so tiny he didn’t think his rival would catch it.

“Do what?” Hoseok asked and Kihyun could clearly discern the smirk in his words.

“Calling me with stupid nickna-”

The pink haired boy didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as the motorbike suddenly start to move, hitting a high speed in small amount of time. He screamed in his helmet when all he could hear through the wind and cars was the joyful laugh of the boy Shin Hoseok.

 

 

∏

 

 

The pink haired boy felt the motorbike stabilized and he took the chance to peek over Hoseok’s shoulder that hid his vision. Why did he have to be so… large? Like his back was unfairly freaking broad what the hell.

They had stopped at a red light, its color gleaming in the night. The boy suddenly asked himself why on earth was he there, on a motorcycle, his greatest enemy actually driving this motorcycle just after he had agreed to come with him back to the campus. Kihyun scrunched his nose in embarrassment at the thought he had to hold onto his math rival to stay on the leather seat. The small boy heard a blur voice among the noises of the city.

“What?” he practically yelled through his helmet, confused about the fact the other tried to talk to him in this position.

“Do you want to drop by a nice place before we come back to the dorms?” the velvet voice of Shin Hoseok echoed in front of him.

Kihyun was silent for two seconds, the time he processed the information before furrowing his eyebrows.

“No?” he answered, the proposition being more than weird. What if he brought him to some kind of dark place with dangerous people who lived in the night.

“Come on, it’s my secret spot” he heard Hoseok said, almost supplicant.

“One more good reason for not going” Kihyun scoffed.

But he felt the other shift again, making the motor roar as the light turned green.

“Don’t worry, it’s a place where I can make you see stars” Hoseok spoke in a light tone.

“whAT?” the pink haired boy exclaimed, nearly choking on his words when the machine stared again. What the hell did that mean?

 

 

∏

 

 

Kihyun was finally able to remove this suffocating helmet when he was sure the motorbike was completely still, setting a foot on the grass. He released a loud sigh as the soft wind caressed his hot cheeks, letting him properly breathe after a ride of fifteen minutes or so, he couldn’t focus at some point.

That was when he opened his eyes and observed the place.

Around him was a vast field, flat dark ground covered in shorts herbs. High and thin trees were surrounding them, a small spot was only shown on his right, where the vegetation let a sight of the city in the night, white and golden lights shining under the moon. It seemed to be a place located far away from the city center, higher too. On his left was a huge building that was in fact a large tower. It seemed old, the white of the stones being eaten by time.

And Kihyun really asked himself what in god’s name was he doing here.

He turned to look at the other boy who was getting off the machine, making it sway and the small student couldn’t help the squeak that exited his mouth. Hoseok raised his head towards him, a joyful smile on his lips as he put his helmet down and extended a hand.

“You’re coming?” he said in a warm voice, as warm as the feeling of the sunlight on skin. Wait what?

“… no” Kihyun articulated, suddenly scared for different reasons.

First, he never got on a motorcycle before which explain his racing heartbeat, the sweat on his forehead and the uncomfortable sensation of throwing everything he had ingested earlier on the floor. Second, he almost didn’t know the guy who happened to be his math rival he was supposed to hate. Wait, he hated him, yes, the _supposed_ had nothing to do here. And this particular dude just drove him far from the city, in a kind of creepy and deserted place in the middle of the night after drinking at a party.

So he had reasons to refuse the hand that was in front of him.

“I don’t trust you, why are we here?” he questioned, nervously eyeing the landscape.

“You don’t have to be scared” the black haired boy spoke in a calm voice. “I won’t do anything weird, I would never dare to” he assured, taking a step forward.

Kihyun was still on the huge machine, his fingers gripping on the plastic of the helmet. He stared at the taller who kept his hand extended, a glint of kindness in his deep black eyes. The pink haired boy stayed silent before opening his mouth again.

“I’m not your friend, I’m not following you into that weir building dude” he stated, replacing his glasses which had accumulated steam from the change of temperature.

At his words, he saw his rival’s face softened, the usual teasing expression gone again, like when they were in the garden. His eyes were fixed on Kihyun’s ones, the moonlight reflecting itself in black orbs. He looked gentle with an almost coy smile on his usually confident face.

“I know” was all he said. He switched his gaze from the pink haired boy’s figure to his hand, waiting.

Kihyun sighed heavily before setting his helmet on the seat. He didn’t take the offering hand though, he didn’t want to as he completely ignored it when he got off the machine, tripping on nothing.

He glanced at Shin Hoseok through his messy strands and was shocked to see a boy with a smile as radiant as the golden light of the sunset.

“Come on” the taller chuckled as he opened the door of the tower.

 

When they entered the building, the small math student was met with an old smell, like rain and rocks that confirmed the time it had been built. It wasn’t unpleasant, it reminded him ancient monuments like cathedrals he had visited when he was little. The tower was almost empty, its ceiling finishing in a round form, high upon their head. Kihyun couldn’t define much of the inside except for a huge object that was planted in the middle of the room, pointed towards the roof.

“What is this?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“My secret spot” Hoseok answered, walking near the machine. Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are we even allowed to be here?” he insisted, unsure. “I swear if we get caught by the police I will put the blame on you” he continued but only earned a quiet laugh from the leather jacket boy. “I’m serious Hoseok where are we?” he asked again, seriously fearing they had entered a forbidden place.

“Wow I think you never said my name before” was the only thing the black haired boy said, and it made Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Just come here, princess” he added, gesturing the small student to join him.

“No” the bubblegum haired boy replied, his fingers clutching at his sleeves.

“Alright then, but don’t complain if you can’t see well” Hoseok laughed, his palm rested on a long handle.

The taller suddenly pushed it down, cranking the machine. With a loud thud that made Kihyun jump, a motor seemed to start in the vast room, its sound ringing in the empty space.

“What are you-” Kihyun yelled, running towards the other boy to stop him from doing whatever he was doing.

But he was stopped when a ray of light appeared on the marble floor. The small pink haired boy jerked his head towards the roof just to see it opening slowly, the noise of the gears singing in the dark. Kihyun opened his mouth to yell at his rival, scolding him for what he had just activated, but not a word escaped his lips when his gaze landed on the sky.

If he liked to watch the sky from his window at home, finding it beautiful even when he was located in the city, he was more than speechless at the sight above him. The usual black color of the night was now a painting of different shades of blue, illuminated by little patches of white that looked like pearls in the depth of ocean. In the middle of this mesmerizing spectacle stood the moon, in a delicate form of a crescent, sister of the stars. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had seen a sky like tonight. It gave him the impression he was free, the idea of being the first in his math class suddenly being ridiculous, his life in campus being nothing compared to the beauty of the galaxy that swallowed earth itself.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” he heard next to him.

“Yeah” the pink haired boy breathed, still gazing upwards.

“I like to come here from time to time” Hoseok commented, also staring at the dark landscape.

“… are you allowed to?” Kihyun asked after a pause. He could feel a smile in the other’s words when he responded.

“I guess no, but nobody seems to go here. So I take the chance to visit when I can”

“To do what?” the small student asked again. Why was he so curious? He shouldn’t even be here.

“Sleep, and stargazing” the taller explained, and Kihyun almost heard a hint of shyness in his voice.

“You’re fucking cheesy” the pink haired boy scoffed, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“Doesn’t look like it, right?” Hoseok chuckled.

Kihyun detached his eyes from the sky only to found the profile of his greatest enemy enlighten by the cold gleam of the moonlight, his skin looking like soft porcelain adorned with jet black locks that graciously fell on his forehead. He could define the flutter of long eyelashes that underlined the beaming look in his gaze, and his puffy redden lips that were parted from interest, his jawline pointed out by his posture. The taller didn’t looked like some kind of confident asshole anymore, nor a douchebag who laughed at him because he had earned the first place in their math class. No, he looked like a young man with ambition and admiration in his eyes, his body only showing a sensitive and beautiful joy.

“No. It doesn’t look like it” Kihyun whispered as the other caught his stare, returning a smile.

 

Maybe Shin Hoseok was not _that_ bad after all.

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, i don't know what the word 'regularity' means
> 
> so here is the sixth chapter. the more i write this the more i'm questioning my existence because i should work for an exam which is called 'baccalauréat' in french and in sciences yay i want to die
> 
> but anyway hope you still like it! i really wonder if i should write a chapter with hoseok's point of view idk? i tried to write cool descriptions of the place they're in the end (astronomical observatory if you didn't understand) but i kinda want to laugh at the lack of vocabulary i have in english lol
> 
> as always thank you for reading and for the sweet comments i get, it really warm my heart XD


	7. What are you doing Yoo Kihyun?

 

“May I know why you were with Shin Hoseok last night?” the clear voice of Minhyuk rang behind Kihyun who split his entire coffee on the white pages in front of him.

“Where the fuck do you come from?” the pink haired boy asked as he raised his head towards his friend which had appeared from nowhere, brown liquid spreading on the math book in his hands.

It was the following sunday, and Kihyun had decided to rest outside of their room. After a warm shower and buying a cup of coffee in the vending machine, the young man had exited the dorm and walked around the campus. It was the perfect moment of the day to read under the sun, so the math student had sit on a small wooden bench just under the trees, a book in his right hand and his coffee in the other.

That was when Lee Minhyuk had made his entrance, scaring the shit out of the pink haired boy, his face blocking the sunlight.

“I just woke up and found out you weren’t in your bed which clearly disappointed me because I actually have a few questions for you, mister. I literally looked for you for about half an hour dude” the blonde exclaimed, sliding on the bench, his hip collapsing with Kihyun’s one, making him groan.

“I have nothing to tell you” the small math student grumbled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“I believe you do Kirby” the art student insisted, taking the book away from his friend’s hands.

“Wha- god Minhyuk I have nothing to tell you! You were the one who abandoned me yesterday! You fucking left me in this goddamn boring party when you perfectly knew I didn’t know anybody” he hissed, struggling to get his precious book back.

“But you knew some persons there, you’re just too lazy and stubborn to talk with others” Minhyuk replied, clicking his tongue. “And don’t change the subject! Why _you_ , Yoo Kihyun, were with your greatest enemy yesterday huh?”

“It’s none of your business” the bubblegum haired boy snapped, checking the cup in his hand to see if some coffee was still in. Nope, it was empty thanks to his loud dumbass roommate right here.

“Oh I think it is!” the blonde beamed, gripping on his friend’s shoulders and shaking him like a tree.

“Who the fuck told you that anyway?” Kihyun asked, pushing the other away from him.

“Nobody told me, I witnessed a fucking dramatic scene it was awesome” the art student whispered, failing a wink as he covered a grin with the stolen book.

“Care to explain?” Kihyun deadpanned, putting his hood on the pink strands.

“You see, I was going to the bathroom to take a piss-” the pink haired boy rolling his eyes at the unnecessary comment “- and that was when I heard a girl -really beautiful with long blond hair and all- yell at another dude in the corridor. So I stayed a few feet next to them, gulping an empty drink down and listened to their conversation-”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows at whatever nonsense his friend was saying. Why would he be interested in hearing gossips about this weird party? Just as he was about to stop the blonde in his rambling, the latter pointed an accusative finger in front of his nose.

“And the girl said something like _‘where is he? You said he was in the garden but there’s nobody in this fucking place’_ and the dude was like _‘i dunno just go see in the kitchen, he must be smoking’_. That was when my ears perked up, at the mention of Shhin Hoseok’s name who had apparently, mysteriously disappeared”

“...and?” Kihyun tried to sound the most disinterested when he looked at his friend through huge glasses.

“And it seemed like the guy was supposed to leave with the girl, not to go without her” Minhyuk explained, staring at the small man. “AND it seemed like you had suddenly disappeared too so you imagine I was freaking the fuck out because I thought you were kidnapped or something-”

“What the fuck”

“-but you were not! Because when I walked out of the bathroom I heard that same dude tell the girl her Shin Hoseok was gone with another student which happened to have pink hair! And I’m sorry but there are not a lot of people with pink hair in campus apart from YOU” the blonde finished, almost breathless from his monologue.

The memory of a girl with flawless blond hair reaching her waist and red nails popped in his mind and he suddenly became aware of the fact the second helmet on Hoseok’s bike was not originally for him, but for this girl who always stood by the leather jacket boy’s side. Shit.

“Maybe it wasn’t me”

“KIHYUN!” the art student yelled in his ears, said boy jumping on the bench.

“ALRIGHT, it was me. For fuck’s sake Min, will you ever stop shouting in your life?” the small man sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“Now that is fucking amazing” Minhyuk breathed out before hitting his friend on the arm. “You left with your supposed greatest enemy on a freaking motorcycle in the middle of night. If this isn’t some romantic shit then I don’t know what it is” he laughed as Kihyun glared at him.

“Who’s fault is that huh?” the pink haired boy retorted, indignation painted on his face.

He was definitely screwed. His best friend won’t ever shut up about this, plus the fact he had certainly got on that girl’s bad side. And after the first encounter he had had with the leather jacket’s clique, he could tell she wasn’t a nice person to discuss with.

This was great, the math student thought, it couldn’t be better.

Kihyun cursed under his breath as he tightened the hood around his cheeks, squishing his face.

“What did you do together?” he heard the curious voice of his roommate next to him and saw the annoying wiggling of eyebrows, typical signature of Minhyuk.

“Shut the fuck up” he mumbled, the art student laughing like a hyena, disturbing the calm of the sunday morning.

 

 

∏

 

 

Without knowing how or why, Kihyun found himself face to face with the infamous Shin Hoseok who leaned on the same huge motorbike he had stepped on last saturday.

It was on wednesday afternoon where the pink haired boy had just finished his class and was peacefully about to head towards the dorms when he spotted the boy clad in black. The math student tried to hide behind a group of teenagers as he opened his phone, lowering his head and putting his hood on. He didn’t want to face the boy today, maybe it was from embarrassment or from fear. Fearing for his life, yes, because he didn’t want to face the anger of some jealous girl.

But all of Kihyun’s plans fell when a warm palm touched his shoulder, making him jump in the process.

“I was searching for you” the velvet voice of Hoseok echoed, the pink haired boy’s eyes landing on the taller as he turned to get out of the soft but strong grip.

“Well I wasn’t. Bye” he articulated before turning on his heels, ready to sprint towards his room. When did he become a coward? He didn’t want to know right now as he began to walk away.

But who was he kidding, it was Shin Hoseok behind him, and said boy apparently didn’t give up that easily.

“You didn’t call” he heard behind him.

Kihyun halted in his steps and felt his body tense for no reason. The young man didn’t like this situation, he didn’t like when his mind told him to avoid the taller but his body reacted the opposite. He didn’t like the fact he couldn’t properly tell Shin Hoseok to go see somewhere else when he hated the boy.

With a long sigh, the pink haired boy turned around, his white converses scratching on the floor. He laid his brown eyes on the lean silhouette of the leather jacket boy, the latter already staring at him under black strands.

“Why would I?” he retorted, voice as detached as possible.

The black haired boy took a few step forward but always leaving a respectable distant between them. Kihyun found himself admiring the man’s strong build, visible under the usual leather jacket and particularly underlined by the tight black jeans with a chain hanging from the belt to the back pocket. Who even wore that nowadays? Kihyun happened to wonder as his eyes unintentionally studied the other.

Shin Hoseok was gorgeous, nobody could deny it. It was a fact, and a known one because the whole campus had heard about the ‘bad boy’ dressed in black. The style could make him look like an emo kid who didn’t get out of the phase from his teenage years, but no, it actually suited him perfectly, his muscular body being emphasized by dark skinny clothes.

“Like what you see?” the tall student smirked, putting his hands in the front pockets of his jacket.

Kihyun felt his face burn in embarrassment, or maybe it was because of his hood on his head, warming his cheeks. He immediately glared at the other boy, clearing his throat in an awkward way before raising an eyebrow.

“I was trying to stop my eyes from bleeding actually” he replied, making a move with his chin in an arrogant way. He would never lose in front of his rival, and he would also never admit he was literally checking him out a few seconds ago. No, never.

Shin Hoseok nonchalantly stepped forward again, black rangers hitting the ground, and Kihyun could feel curious eyes watching them as students passed by. Well, that was uncomfortable. He nervously looked around him, fearing his interaction would attract attention.

And attention was the last thing he wanted.

“I like your jibe” the black haired boy smiled, deep dark eyes staring at the small boy in blue plaid hoodie.

“What do you want Shin Hoseok? Kihyun asked exasperatedly, moving his eyes from side to side and setting them on the taller.

“Do I need to remind you we have to work on an essay in biology?” the other said. “And I gave you my number for you to text me about it” he stated, the seriousness in his voice being disturbed by the smile on his lips.

“I unfortunately didn’t forget” the small boy answered, the painful memory of the teacher pairing him with his rival.

“Well, it’s maybe the time to work on it don’t you think, muffin?” Hoseok spoke in that damn teasing tone, his eyes traveling on the math student’s red face.

“First of all, don’t ever use petnames to call me again” Kihyun snapped, trying to look aggressive. “And second, we’re gonna work on this goddamn essay as you kindly remind me. The sooner we finished this, the sooner my soul would be eased” he finished, pink locks messing on his forehead.

“No problem then, how about saturday at my place?” the taller proposed, making the bubblegum haired boy furrowing his eyebrows.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Saturday. At my place. To work on our essay” the black haired student repeated, marking every word.

“Yeah, that’s precisely the second part of your sentence that can’t reach by brain” Kihyun scoffed.

“No wonder you lost your first place in math class” Hoseok chuckled and the smaller widened his eyes.

“Did you just-”

“Saturday afternoon, is it okay? I’ll come to pick you up” the boy in black interrupted, and Kihyun was beyond confused. Was that excitement he could see in the boy’s eyes?

“No! I mean- there’s a library here and- don’t you live in the dorms?” he found himself asking, his brain short circuiting when a warm palm enveloped his hand that hold his phone.

The pink haired student watched the other take the object in his fingers with mouth ajar.

“What do you think you’re do-” he began, immediately reaching for his phone. Was he getting his phone stolen? This asshole found it funny?

“I’m just putting my number here since you seemed to have lost the paper” his rival spoke, avoiding the desperate movements of the smaller who tried to get his phone back.

“I didn’t lost i-” and the smaller stopped mid-sentence, meeting his rival’s eyes that shone with amusement before clearing his throat.

Kihyun heard a light ringing coming from the boy’s pocket and stopped himself from hitting the other with his bag. But Shin Hoseok only returned the white phone with a grin, placing it in one of the pink haired boy’s palm.

“Here, now we can communicate easily” the taller explained. Kihyun was about to speak but didn’t have the time as the leather jacket boy turned away, leaving him frozen like a statue in the middle of the courtyard after speaking.

“See ya baby boy”

 

 

∏

 

 

A slight sound teared him up from his sleep, Kihyun slowly opening his eyes and blinking to accommodate to the light.

The pink haired boy leisurely rose his head with pink locks tossed under the hood of one of his many large sweater. Minhyuk had once asked him if he wore only this, and after careful consideration, the answer might be yes.

The young man looked around himself and realized he had fallen asleep while doing a paper he had to return on monday in mathematics. The student rarely encountered this kind of situation, being a proof he was in a state of tiredness the past few days. And he couldn’t allow that. He had to work harder to regain his first place and become for once the one who mocked his rival. He was alone for two days as his friend left to see his family and Kihyun had decided to catch up with the work he hadn’t done last weekend.

He shut down the desk lamp as the room was swallowed in golden light of the sunset, orange and yellow shades painting the walls. He replaced his glasses that had been weirdly moved on his nose from his previous position, slowly watching his notes as he awoke.

Then he heard it again, the small noise that seemed to come from outside and the math student eyed his room , trying to define the unfamiliar sound.

It echoed again, a light and short little noise that rang in his room, like a knock.

Kihyun get out of his sit, ruffling his strands as he tried to stir from sleep and walked towards the window, pushing the thin curtains open. The young man groaned when his eyes were attacked by the bright light of the sunset.

And then he remembered it was saturday.

Kihyun widened his eyes at the thought and immediately cursed under his breath. How long did he sleep? Did Shin Hoseok dude come? Or maybe he forgot, which honestly would not surprise the pink haired boy.

But as he filled his brain with questions, the noise rang again, making him look at the window, the sound definitely coming from here. That was when he saw a small rock hitting the glass.

“What in the hell” he mumbled as he opened his window, the fresh air entering the room and caressing his skin.

He choked on nothing when his gaze landed on Shin Hoseok, the boy waiting just below the building.

The black haired student noticed him and shot a gentle grin, showing a gray stone in his fingers.

“What-” Kihyun heard his phone buzz on his desk and with a confused face, answered the call.

“… hello?”

“Hi kitten” came the velvet voice of Shin Hoseok through the phone. The pink haired boy was silent for a moment as he tried to process what had and was actually happening.

“Why are you- what are you doing- I mean why are you in front of the dorms” he asked in a tone still hoarse from sleep.

“It seemed like you had forgot our meeting, sweetie” he heard a chuckle in the other’s response.

“Oh… hum… no I didn’t forget I just- my phone was dead” he articulated, cringing when he had in fact seen ten missing calls. And why was he stuttering?

“It’s okay, I’m waiting for you outside” the taller answered and ended the call.

Kihyun stayed in the same position for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowed before stuffing his things in his bag and getting out of his room.

 

He excited the building to be met with that familiar pair of deep eyes, his rival greeting him with a smile.

“Hi there” he spoke, his arms crossed on his torso.

“Yo” Kihyun said as he made his way towards the taller, backpack on his shoulder.

“So? You took a nap?”

“Shut up” the pink haired boy muttered, the two boys walking away from the dorms.

There were some students who stayed outside, talking around a table or on the benches, and the background noises were enough to cover the awkward atmosphere between the pink haired boy and his rival. They walked for a few minutes and Kihyun suddenly looked at the other.

“Aren’t we going to the library?” he asked, feeling the spring breeze passing through his hoodie.

“It will be more comfortable at my place” was the answer and Kihyun hesitated, doubted, really unsure about the idea of going to his rival’s home. Said boy apparently sensed the nervousness in the other as he talked again.

“What? You’re afraid I’m gonna try to do something to you?” he smirked and Kihyun blushed furiously, the sudden will to take this smirk off with a punch.

“I don’t have a perverted mind like yours” he snapped. “And I don’t know you, you could be some kind of psycho who plans to kill me to keep the first place in math”

“This story of first place is really haunting you huh?” The bubblegum haired boy only scoffed, acting cool and confident, two things he certainly wasn’t right now.

“You’re ready to ride on ‘Black Widow’ again?” came the voice of his rival, breaking the silence.

“Tell me you didn’t name your bike” Kihyun deadpanned, the huge black and shining machine coming into view.

“That’s exactly what I did”

“Oh god”

“Here, take this” the taller said, giving the second helmet to the pink haired boy, the latter thinking about Minhyuk’s words. He eyed the round object in his hand before putting it on his head.

“Ready?” Shin Hoseok asked in a soft tone, the two boys sitting on the motorcycle. Kihyun sighed before brushing his fingers against the fabric of his rival’s jacket for support. _‘What are you doing Yoo Kihyun’_ he asked himself, nodding when the other made the motor roar.

What was he doing...

 

 

 ∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter might be a little bit disapointing but i promise, normally in the next it will be better, the calm before the storm lmao
> 
> and i have the impression the kihyun i'm writing is becoming less angry is it bad or good?
> 
> also i believe we all saw that photoshoot, you know which one i'm talking about good heavens


	8. The devil's house

 

After a ride of fifteen minutes in the busy streets of a saturday afternoon, the two boys finally stopped, ending the torture of being on the black machine that Kihyun went through.If there was something the young man was now sure of, it was that he hardly disliked getting on a motorcycle.

He removed the suffocating helmet that was crushing his cheeks, his glasses hurting his nose and took a long breath, the air fresher than this morning. Just like last time he got onto that damn bike, he felt really bad, like his stomach was contracted and completely frozen. He had never thought he could be so afraid of motorcycles, but it turned out he freaking was.

Kihyun felt his rival shift in front of him as he settled the bike near the sidewalk. They were in a part of the city he knew well, and suddenly something clicked in his head. They were currently not far away from the small cafe he and Minhyuk often went to, meaning it was not surprising he had seen the black haired boy a few weeks ago.

“So, that’s where I live, but you already know the surroundings if I’m not mistaking” Hoseok spoke as he walked towards the block’s door, the two boys leaving the motorcycle behind them.

The pink haired boy threw his bag on his shoulder and barely looked at the other when they stopped at the door, the taller making his keys tickling.

“A little” he answered, looking straight forward him, missing his rival’s smile.

Hoseok finally opened the large door, stepping in first but gallantly holding it for the smaller who mumbled a harsh ‘thank you’. Kihyun felt more awkward than angry, unexpectedly, and looked around, maroon blank walls adorned with mailboxes and white floor leading to a staircase.

“I live on the 5th floor” the black haired student said as he began to climb the stairs.

“There’s no elevator?” Kihyun asked before thinking it was maybe inappropriate. But who cared anyway, it was Hoseok he was talking to.

“Why? You can’t confront some stairs?” Hoseok remarked with a smile, turning towards the smaller boy who was still behind.

“Huh! You’re kidding? This thighs are made of iron, you jerk” the bubblegum haired boy scoffed, patting his leg with an offended expression.

“I don’t doubt it for a second” the taller stated, licking his lips in provocation and the other looked like a deer caught in headlights at the words. The sight made Hoseok want to laugh or ruffle the small man’s hair.

“Wha- at- yo- you fucking pervert that’s not what I meant!” Kihyun yelled, not controlling the furious blush that covered his face. Hoseok only laughed in response, continuing on his way and the smaller climbed the stairs in hurried steps, lifting his pink strands to try to refresh his face that was as red as a tomato.

 

 

∏

 

 

Kihyun was taken aback, like really surprised.

Judging by the constant arrogant behavior of Shin Hoseok, he would have thought the latter would do anything except their essay, distracting himself with every possible thing that existed, particularly since they were at his place. So he was ashamed to have such thoughts when the other stayed incredibly calm and serious while they worked. They were settled at a low table in Hoseok’s studio, his back against the couch and the taller in front of him. When the pink haired boy had put his notes and books out, they had immediately sat down and began to work.

It had been three hours since they started and the young man thought his head was about to explode. He was the best in mathematics. And biology, well biology was something else. After three whole sheets of papers covered in ink, small words exchanged to try to write anything, Kihyun put his pen on in front of him, the sound attracting his rival’s attention.

“I can’t take this anymore” the math student groaned, massaging his temples with exasperated fingers.

“It’s okay we progressed a lot” Hoseok reassured as he gathered all the papers covered in black, blue and red scribbles, ruffling his black locks. But Kihyun only shook his head in response.

“We did not dude… we’ve done only half of the work” he whined, rubbing his eyes. “I’m never gonna do it” he grumbled, almost hitting his head on the table.

“Hey I’m here too” the black haired boy chuckled and looked at the rosy strands dancing on the boy’s forehead, how his cheeks were painted with a dusty pink under his thin but huge glasses. “I think we’re doing a great teamwork actually” he stated, stretching his arms.

Kihyun blankly landed his chocolate eyes on the taller and intensively stared at his black orbs instead of the toned arms that showed a beautiful skin, enlighten by the faded light from the window.

“How so?” he mocked, playing with his pencil.

“You are what we call a made genius because you work so, so hard to succeed” the black haired boy began, Kihyun immediately furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion. “And I am more of a born genius because I succeed without having to study that much, we’re the perfection combination”

“Now you understand why I call you arrogant asshole”

“How about darling instead?” Hoseok smirked, resting his forearms on the table as he leaned in.

“Not even in your wildest dreams” Kihyun snapped, backing away as much as possible from the other and taking a sip of the tea his rival had proposed to him when they had arrived.

“True. In my dreams you call me daddy”

And Kihyun split all the liquid he had in his mouth on the table.

“THAT’S THE MOST DISGUSTING SHIT I’VE EVER HEARD IN MY FUCKING LIFE” he half-yelled half-coughed, the taller laughing his head off while the pink haired boy tried not to die.

“You’re lucky - _cough_ \- you’re at your place because - _cough_ \- I would have thrown you out of the window” he articulated.

“Sorry, Ki”

There was not a lot of people who dared to give him nicknames, if you didn’t count Minhyuk and his famil so when the math student heard it from Hoseok’s mouth, he widened his eyes one more time and his face began to turn that special shade of red again. He seriously asked himself why in the hell this was happening everytime he found himself near his greatest enemy.

“Stop calling me that for fuck’s sake” he groaned, glaring at the black haired boy who slowly recovered from his burst of laughter. It was the first time Kihyun had witnessed his rival laugh with such candor though, his eyes forming crescent as his lips curled into a huge smile. But in fact, he didn’t care. Or almost didn’t.

“I thought you’ll prefer this instead of petnames, which is a shame because I love calling you that, your reactions are always priceless” Hoseok beamed, almost like a child.

The pink haired boy opened his mouth but the words got stuck in his throat, his lips only gasping as he stared at his rival, the latter giving him a look of pure interest and somehow fondness. He could feel that damn blush return to his cheeks, and his heart that wouldn’t stop to beat faster. Maybe he was sick he thought, his glasses sliding on his nose.

“Are… are you- are you...like- flirting with...me?” he managed to say in a small and quiet voice, unsure and skeptical about Hoseok’s reaction.

“Have been for the past few weeks but thank you for noticing” the taller stated like if it was normal, his eyes switching from tea spots on papers to Kihyun’s wide eyes.

After a silence where the small man didn’t know what to do, or to say, he finally decided the best solution was to leave. To flee away from his greatest enemy, to get out of this place and hide under his blankets for eternity because the whole situation was awkward. Even more than the night they had watched the stars. The alcohol surely helped at that time. He shouldn’t have come here in the first place, he shouldn’t have agree with the teacher to do this goddamn essay with Shin Hoseok. He should have stayed faraway from the leather jacket boy, like he always did.

Kihyun abruptly stood up, throwing his stuff in his backpack under the surprised look of the black haired man and began to head towards the door.

“I must go… I think. I’ll send you what we did by message, or no you already have the notes anyway so… I guess I’ll just-” he sputtered, trying to put his shoes on as fast as he could. Why the hell did he chose converses?

But a warm hand, the warm hand he now knew well from all the times it had grabbed his wrist, stopped him mid-sentence and the young man found himself being turned around, his feet tripping on his unlaced shoes. Hoseok was at a mere distant from him, his torso clad in a black shirt blocking Kihyun’s view. With careful hands, like gentle, he loosened his grip around the pink haired boy’s wrist, directly looking at the latter in the eye. Kihyun forgot how to breathe for a second, not familiar with having his rival this close, trapped around walls as the night awoke.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable I’m sorry” the velvet voice of the taller echoed between them, almost like a whisper. His eyes had softened, a gleam of sincerity shining in them and Kihyun couldn’t help but remember when they had watched the sky together, how young and kind the infamous Shin Hoseok had looked.

“It’s… it’s okay dude, I just have to go it’s late” Kihyun replied, looking anywhere but the boy in front of him. He managed to get out of the student’s grip with a slow gesture and cleared his throat. “Uhm… I guess I’ll go then, yeah so… see you maybe?” he sputtered as he made a small sign with his head and turned around. “Wait” the black haired boy called behind him, the smaller looking his way.

“You forgot that” Hoseok said, handing a pencil in his fingers. “And your shoes are not laced” he added, a small smile dancing on his lips. Kihyun took the pen in a fast move and embarrassingly looked at his feet, his converses indeed not tied up.

“Ah yeah, thanks” he muttered. The young man opened his bag to throw the pencil in it, but his hand abruptly stopped, fingers brushing the bottom of the backpack.

Kihyun suddenly felt every color drain from his face, his eyes not blinking for a few seconds before the black haired boy raised his eyebrows.

“You okay there?” he asked in a chuckle, the pink haired boy looking like he had seen a ghost. However, Kihyun didn’t answer but set his bag on floor and opened it harshly instead, earning a confused look form the taller.

“Oh no no no no no” he repeated under his breath as he searched in the backpack with desperate moves, his arm being almost swallowed by the thing and nearly putting his head inside.

“You lost something?” Hoseok tried to tear the boy away from his quite agitated state, crouching in front of the other.

Kihyun lowered the bag and suddenly clasped his hands on his face, hiding it as he let out a sigh. There wasn’t a word exchanged for a minute.

“I forgot my keys” he deadpanned, voice monotone without any trace of anger or sadness or whatever he could feel at this moment. “I fucking forgot my motherfucking keys” he repeated, this time letting one of his hand fall on his lap, in a dejected way.

“You sure swear a lot”

“I forgot my fucking keys and that’s all you find to say?” the small student snapped, facing his rival.

“Don’t you have a roommate?”

“No… yes- well normally yes but this dumbass is seeing his family in another fucking town! Oh my fucking god this is the worst day of my entire fucking life” Kihyun groaned, massaging his temples.

He was going to cry. He was in his greatest enemy’s apartment, without any possible way to go back to his dorm and he couldn’t even sleep at Changkyun’s, his friend gone on a road trip with a boy who had dimples and short brown hair if he remembered but that clearly wasn’t a priority right now.

Was it karma? What did he do in his previous life to deserve this? The math student already imagined himself sleeping in the streets, with only his phone and books to occupy him. He felt like the whole world crashed under his feet. Forgetting his keys was not a huge problem. But forgetting his keys after spending three hours with Shin Hoseok in the latter’s house and the latter also witnessing his breakdown was really humiliating.

“So you have nowhere to spend the night?” the voice of the taller brought him back from his internal screaming.

“No shit Sherlock” he sassed, his level of rudeness multiplied by three when he was stressed. “I swear to god I want to die why am I so useless” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“Are you crying?”

“NO I’M NOT ASSHOLE” Kihyun yelled in a ridiculous way.

“Oh no please don’t cry, Ki” the taller said as he tilt his head to see the pink haired boy better. “Sssssh, don’t cry okay?” he sang, caressing the math student’s arm but the latter could hear the smile in his words and jerked his arm away.

“Fuck off!” the bubblegum haired student replied, pushing the other with all the force he had. “You’re not my friend for god’s sake and you’ll never be! Go fuck yourself” he hissed.

“You know you can always sleep here, Ki”

“DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?” The young boy angrily got up, turning towards the door without knowing what else to do.

The thing was that he had totally forgot his shoelaces were not tied up.

With a very un-elegant squeak, Kihyun tripped on his own shoes, feeling his entire body being attracted to the floor as he smashed his head on the wall, glasses creaking on his nose. The small math student couldn’t believe it, he was about to die in the most stupid way in his greatest enemy’s home and there was nothing more embarrassing.

But he didn’t have the time to fall completely on the ground when he felt a strong arm cage his waist, preventing him from crashing against the door. Wait what?

Kihyun opened his eyes and discovered the black haired boy standing over him, one arm hugging his middle and the other on the wall, supporting him from the awkward position. The smaller had his legs bend and a foot contorted as the other stood in front of him, black strands brushing on his eyes. The two boys stared at each others with round eyes, Kihyun not understanding what was going on and Hoseok taken aback by his gesture.

“What the fuck are you doing” Kihyun spoke, face far too close from his rival’s one who looked surprised for a second but soon regained this confident again.

“Saving you from yourself” he smirked. “And also trying to stop you from destroying my place” he added with the teasing tone that had disappeared a few minutes ago.

“Get off me” the pink haired boy said louder, feeling his cheeks heating up and his heart making weird looping in his chest. Shin Hoseok only backed away, taking the other with him to make him stand correctly on his feet.

“You sure you don’t want to sleep at mine?” he asked in his typical low voice, Kihyun lifting his head and glaring at him.

“Fuck you”

“If you want to”

“YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT I’M NOT SLEEPING HERE”

“But you have nowhere else to go, sweetie” Hoseok stated, hands in his pockets. “I don’t want to impose you to sleep here but where would you go if you don’t?”

That jerk had a point.

“There’s no way in hell I’m spending the night at your place, Shin Hoseok” the pink haired student assured, readjusting his glasses -that surprisingly weren’t broken- on his thin nose. “I would rather face satan himself than sleeping at my rival’s home”

 

 

∏

 

 

Half an hour later, the small math student found himself in the shower in Shin Hoseok’s place, glass doors circling him as he let warm water fall on his face.

How did he manage to be in such situation was a complete mystery. His inner-self apparently persuaded him to stay at his rival’s home if he didn’t want to sleep in the streets. And he decided, after thinking more than twice, to finally accept the surprisingly kind offer of the black haired boy to spend the night here.

So here he was, taking a shower as the other had proposed, saying he would be more comfortable after this. At first of course, Kihyun had vigorously declined, but somehow these deep brown eyes convinced him. Weird. But his rival was right, letting hot water slide on his tired body was really relaxing.

After turning the shower off, Kihyun carefully stepped out of the shower stall, standing on the mat to avoid wetting the floor with the droplets that dripped from his hair and limbs. The young man blindly look for the towel on the sink. The steam and the absence of his glasses making it quite difficult. The young student covered his body with the towel, which was pink by the way thanks to the black haired boy’s bad humor, and stared at his clothes folded on the metal towel holder, then at the small pile of garment on the sink.

He was in a dilemma.

As expected, he didn’t bring changing clothes because he certainly didn’t think for a second he would do a slumber party with his math rival after working on their biology essay. The pink haired boy either put his own clothes back, the shower becoming quite useless. Or he could wore fresh washed clothes and comfortable for sleeping but happened to be Shin Hoseok’s. With a sigh, Kihyun looked up in the mirror in front of him, immediately gasping when his eyes examined his features. He seemed tired with slightly puffy eyes, his cheeks red from the heat of the water but the rest of his body as white as paper. He was scary the young man thought, touching his cheekbones with wet fingers. Did he looked like this all day, or the days before? Maybe it was the reason why his rival had been weirdly smiling at him. But why would he care anyway. He shouldn’t mind the infamous Shin Hoseok’s thoughts or anything about the taller.

 

 

The bubblegum haired man opened the door of the bathroom, his own clothes in hand as he wore a gray hoodie too large for his small stature and black pants that reached his ankles. He clicked his tongue in irritation when his glasses covered in a thin cloud of water steam, his pink locks not dry yet.

“Uhm Hos-” he began, but he automatically stopped himself when his gaze landed on the boy he was calling.

Why did his throat suddenly refused to articulate words? It had never happened when he talked to the other before. But the fact that Shin Hoseok was shirtless, standing in all of his glory in the middle of the studio, broad and muscular back facing the small boy, was maybe the cause of it.

The black haired suddenly turned around, alerted by the sound of the bathroom’s door opening and directly exchanged a look with the math student that held his clothes in his arm.

The expression they had on their face was ridiculously similar, the pink haired student unconsciously parted his lips with wide eyes covered by glasses with steam as the taller looked at him with a dumbfounded look. Kihyun didn’t even realized he was staring, leading the two of them in an awkward silence as time had seemed to stop. But he abruptly cleared his throat, cursing at his eyes for not wanting to stop watching his rival’s torso gleam in the yellow light of the lamp behind him.

“I- uhm- I finished using the… bathroom” Kihyun commented, closing the door behind him.

The young math student walked away from his spot and tried to found a place to put his clothes. After studying the room, he finally placed them on his bag near his shoes in the little hall. But there was something that made his heartbeat slightly speed up, something that was called Hoseok’s stare that literally bored holes in his body as he stuffed his clothes in the backpack.

“You’re not going too?” he asked, being the only one to speak for a good five minutes. Kihyun turned to the other boy who hadn’t moved since, and raised his eyebrows questionably.

“Yup, I’m totally going” came the response of the usually confident man, the latter staring at Kihyun form head to toe with an unreadable look. “I’m really totally gone”

“What the fuck is wrong with you” the smaller replied with furrowed eyebrows as if the other was talking nonsense.

“Nothing” Hoseok answered as he detached his eyes from Kihyun’s frame, like he suddenly got out of some sort of trance. “You just look stunning in my clothes, dove” he added before showing that typical smirk of his. And Kihyun swore he could feel his whole body becoming as pink as his hair.

“Shut the fuck up” he hissed, passing by the taller, walking straight to the couch. He stopped just a little before sitting on it, maybe it was too rude. He was at his greatest enemy’s place but it didn’t gave him the right to feel at home. With careful moves he awkwardly sat on the fluffy couch.

“Oh I almost forgot, what do you want to eat, Ki?” came the strong voice of his host behind him.

“Your head on a silver plate”

“Pizza it is then!” Hoseok cheered as he tapped the fast food’s number on his black phone, the little clicks echoing in the room.

 

 

∏

 

 

Kihyun shifted his feet under the table and took his own phone out, blankly starring at the screen that shined bright in the evening lights. But without knowing why, he couldn’t focus on it, his eyes reading unconsciously information and his fingers mechanically scrolling. In front of him was put two round and hot pizzas, the smell of cheese and red sauce tingling his nostrils. The night had replaced the warm colors of the sunset now, and the small studio of his rival was drown in the yellow light of the main lamp hanging from the ceiling.

The pink haired boy had waited for the food to arrive and had to take as the taller was still in the shower. When he had payed the delivery boy who looked around his age with short cut dark hair and imposing stature, he had received a knowing smile before the man said _“Have a nice evening, you’ll say hello to Hoseok for me”_ and Kihyun had nodded slowly, not clearly understanding the amusing tone in the other’s voice. The black haired boy had then sat next to him, smelling like fresh shampoo and sweet cotton flower soap, his strands still wet and messily disposed on his forehead, making him look younger. But what had shocked the math student even more was that his rival have a piece of clothe that was not black. A large pastel pink sweater swallowed his toned torso instead of his usual black tee. Kihyun had to admit it looked good on him, the lovely color perfectly matching the dark locks and sweatpants. But again, what didn’t suit Shin Hoseok?

“Do you want to watch a movie?” the devil spoke, interrupting the smaller in deep thoughts.

“No I’m not watching a movie with you” Kihyun affirmed, his eyes glued to the pizza he held with delicate fingers.

“Why not?” Hoseok said, his voice betraying surprise and a bit of disappointment.

“Because it’s not possible. I’m not watching a movie with you”

“Even a romantic one?” the other asked.

“ _Especially_ a romantic one” Kihyun groaned, munching on his food.

“Action movie then?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not watching a fucking movie with you for god’s sake! Are you deaf or just stupid?”

“Why is it impossible?” pressed the black haired student, completely turning towards his ‘guest’ and staring questionably at him through black locks.

“You know what’s possible? Me giving you the most violent slap you ever had in your pretty face in two seconds”

“So you think I’m pretty?” And it was like the game was on again, Kihyun feeling his cheeks burn and Hoseok’s lips forming a smirk.

“You’re actually one of the most hideous persons I’ve ever seen” the smaller coughed, nearly choking on the slice of pizza.

“You’ve seen those arms, though. I’m quite sure you like it” Hoseok smiled and the other who shifted away from him, desperately reaching the end of the couch.

“Fuck no I don’t. You look like you’re about to explode from the inside” the math student scoffed, hearing a muffled laugh from his left.

“Girls seem to like that” and blond hair and red nails immediately appeared in Kihyun’s mind, the boy furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to understand why did he think about this.

“I’m sure they do” he responded absently.

“Someone’s jealous?” he heard again, warm fingers pocking his arm.

The bubblegum haired man ate the slice of pizza in one bite before sinking into the couch, his body almost disappearing in the oversized sweater.

“Just put your goddamn movie” he grumbled as he replaced his glasses.

There was a pause just as he locked eyes with his greatest enemy, the latter answering only after a few seconds “At your service, love”

 

 

They finally ended up watching a very common action movie with spies, remarkable stunts and very original plot where the lead character lost his entire family, ans with a will of revenge, killed everyone who dared to block his way. Of course, the cheesy and basic relationship with the woman who helped him in his quest was expected, the film being interesting for about ten minutes. Kihyun had quite lost it by now and he only looked at the tv screen with bored eyes, tiredness slowly coming as he yawned countless times and rubbed his eyelids.

But he was suddenly very awake when he felt a weight on him, just to find Shin Hoseok’s black hair covering his shoulder.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, annoyed and irritated as he pushed the other’s head away from him. “You’ve got a whole couch, put your head somewhere else” he grumbled.

“But your warm” came the muffle voice of his rival who kept still, fighting against the boy’s gesture to get off him.

“This is not happening. Get off me before I kill you” Kihyun repeated, trying his best to slip away from the taller but the couch was too small, leading him to contort like a worm.

A hand abruptly sneaked around his waist, making him almost shriek with a jolt. Without knowing what was going on, he ended up with a heavy body hovering his thin stature, his arms pressed to his chest as his legs weirdly stuck under other legs. With wide eyes and lips parted, Kihyun stared at his rival’s face a few centimeter away from his, deep dark eyes studying his own and black slightly wet hair brushing his pink strands. The petite math student knew he stopped breathing when his rival’s stare slid to his lips for half a second before landing on his eyes again, strange look in them.

The pink haired boy felt too hot, like his entire body, his limbs and flesh were on fire, burned by the warm hands that held him against the soft material of the couch, the quick respiration that brushed his cheeks and the too sweet and sugary perfume of soap that invaded the little space between him and the infamous yet so alluring Shin Hoseok.

The latter broke their stare and the pink haired man felt like breathing again, his heart dangerously thundering in his chest, echoing in his veins. The taller didn’t detached himself though, but only put his head on Kihyun’s stomach, arms still circling the smaller’s waist as the sounds of guns from the television rang into the room.

“Why do you hate me Yoo Kihyun?” said-boy heard through the noises, low voice stifled from his sweater.

Kihyun didn’t and certainly couldn’t articulate a word when his suppose greatest enemy was lying on top of him, head on his stomach and toned arms caging him, like he didn’t want him to go, his tone and moves expressing it all.

Kihyun didn’t and couldn’t answer to the question, because he himself began to think about his hatred for the taller. Shin Hoseok had stolen his first place in his math class, and that was the main reason he disliked him. But in hindsight, the petite pink haired boy questioned his feelings about the other, the harsh words he always used when his rival spoke so gently to him, the harsh gestures he always gave when Hoseok never touched him roughly nor with anger, nor with annoyance, but always with a smile.

Did he really hated Shin Hoseok with all his heart?

When his fingers unconsciously brushed a messy strand from the boy’s head, the contact so light, almost nonexistent, he figured out the answer was not so complicated as he wanted it to be.

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait is it a new chapter hahaha i think it is
> 
> okay so it's like 00:30 pm here and i'm posting this bc it's been almost a month and i thought you would be maybe happy to have a chapter? I'm sorry for this late update but I have my exams these days and I shouldn't even be doing this right now, i should be learning 30 texts and know how to comment them in 10 min
> 
> anyway if you want to share your thoughts on this chapter (that maybe have a lots of mistakes sorry) i'll be more than happy to know (is it too angsty? i don't want it to be lmao i just want to write fluff and humor)
> 
> thank you for reading and hope you like it <3


	9. The game is on

 

Hoseok was making his way towards the vast building of their college, with leisure steps and hands in his pockets, the black of his leather jacket already absorbing the strong light of the morning sun, as did his whole black clothes. The young man opened the door of the main edifice, entering the corridors students crossed rashly or slowly, a mix of faint voices echoing in the hall. He knew he was earning looks from others, some intrigued and some worried, but the black haired boy feigned ignorance, his eyes looking straightforward or checking his phone.

On this monday morning, the young man stepped into his first class as the bell hadn’t rang yet, his backpack thrown on one of his broad shoulders. He scanned the room filled with students, all preparing their computer or notes with friendly discussions. When Hoseok finally found what he was looking for, he began to walk again with more confidence as he went up the small stairs.

The bright bubblegum pink hair stood out from every heads in the vast room, and the tall boy hid a smile when his eyes landed on Yoo Kihyun’s grumpy sleepy face. The smaller didn’t notice him approach as he stared at his book with furrowed eyebrows, big glasses adorning his thin nose. His petite body seemed to be swallowed by the huge pastel yellow hoodie, soft colors perfectly matching the rose of his wavy strands, like these lollipops that were colored in yellow and pink and tasted like vanilla and strawberry. So soft and so sweet, almost making Hoseok coo.

But he had to keep his cool, mostly because the sit beside his so-called rival was taken. But the leather jacket boy didn’t stop staring at the smaller even as he walked around to find a place, waiting for the other to look up. And he did. The moment Kihyun lifted his head, his eyes became round with surprise painted in them. He exchanged a glance with the black haired boy who wore the smirk signature with raised eyebrows, before turning his head away, cheeks becoming slightly darker.Was Yoo Kihyun becoming shy? The simple idea made Hoseok chuckle as he sat down at the back of the room.

Maths classes were never that great until a few weeks ago.

 

 

∏

 

 

Exiting the classroom with hurried steps, Kihyun tried his best not to collide with anyone, this anyone being especially a certain Shin Hoseok. The young man gripped at his bag as he trotted towards the dorms and opening the door with quick moves. He didn’t quite understand why he was so anxious as he walked the stairs two by two, shoving his keys in the lock and jerking the small door open. He let out a sigh when it closed behind his back.

“You’re in here Minhyuk?” he spoke with a strong voice, slipping out of his shoes.

Kihyun heard a groan from under a blanket, blond locks slowly emerging from it. “You didn’t go to your class this morning?” the pink haired boy asked, throwing his bag on the floor.

He heard another whine before his roommate made an effort to speak. “Have you ever heard a mix of high pitched screams, piercing cries and sadistic laughs? Because I did” he articulated, eyes closed.

“I thought you visited your family” Kihyun stated, putting his stuff out of his backpack.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about, amigo” the other muttered, his usual energy being like sucked out of his body.“My parents just forgot to tell me my cousins were there too”

“Are they that bad?” the math student asked, turning his desk chair.

“I thought I was in jurassic park except the tyrannosaurus had pink dresses and ponytails” Minhyuk grumbled.

“You’re being overdramatic”

“Who’s the overdramatic bitch between us? You freaking went nuts because a hot dude dethroned you in maths” the taller suddenly burst, leaving a Kihyun speechless. “And stop working! Just… do something else than sit your ass down to do goddamn maths”

“What the-”

“Go get a life! Go get a girl! Or a boy I don’t care” Minhyuk said with exaggerate moves, throwing his hands in the air and pointing an accusing finger at his friend. “Get laid for fuck’s sake! Why don’t you just get dicked by your leather jacket boy toy?”

“I beg your pardon?” Kihyun choked on his words, eyes the size as saucers.

“Get laid” the blonde pointed each word out. “It is the lord’s holy word”

“I’m not religious”

“Get the hell out of my house Yoo Kihyun” the art student yelled with a half ridiculous broken voice as he threw a pillow at the petite boy.

“It’s my house too you fucking dickhead” the latter yelled back ans smashing the pillow away.

“I AM NOT THE WANT WHO WANTS DICK”

“This whole conversation is wrong and fucking ridiculous. You are a pervert and I don’t want t talk to you ever again”

“Then don’t! I will not mind until you get laid”

“WHAT’S THE PROBLEM WITH MY SEXUAL LIFE” the pink haired boy retorted.

“Go get me some medicine I have a headache” Minhyuk suddenly whispered with an excessive tired tone, putting his palm on his forehead.

“I’m not your mom go get them yourself” Kihyun scoffed.

“And I’m not your son so go get me some good stuff” There was a pause, the pink haired man with furrowed eyebrows over narrowed eyes translating incomprehension.

“That just makes no fucking sense” he mumbled.

“Kihyun”

“Alright I’m getting your shit, you old man” the math student exclaimed, getting up from his sit and already lacing his shoes.

Readjusting his hoodie and glasses, the young man opened the door he had closed five minutes ago, checking if he had his wallet with him. Just as he disappeared in the corridor, he could define the faint voice of his blond friend under the blanket.

“And don’t forget your keys this time”

 

 

∏

 

 

Hoseok was casually walking in the corridors, phone in his hand as he scrolled through his messages, ignoring them all. Keeping his face blank, the young man headed toward the exit of the school, ready to take his motorcycle and leave.

His steps were abruptly stopped when someone bumped into him, surprising the black haired boy as he almost dropped his phone. He could hear a loud gasp and a mumbled “sorry” when his eyes locked with wide ones hidden behind round glasses and bright pink strands.

“Hi, cupcake” Hoseok said with a smile, the same shocked expression painted on Yoo Kihyun’s face everytime they met. It was like the smaller still didn’t know him, always looking like a deer caught in the headlights when their path crossed.

Instead of answering back, the bubblegum haired man gasped again with furrowed eyebrows.

“What happened to your cheek?” he asked, a hint of worry in his tone, and Hoseok immediately raised his eyebrows. He surely didn’t expect the other to notice.

“Nothing, I fell” he answered, shrugging.

“You fell?” Kihyun said suspiciously, furrowing his eyebrows more. “You must have hit a fucking truck or something to have a bruise like this one” he continued as he automatically rose his hand to touch Hoseok’s cheekbone.

But the math student abruptly stopped himself, his palm hanging in the air as he eyed it, like he was surprised and offended by his gesture. The taller stared at him in return, equally surprised for a few second, a long and awkward silence filling the scene. In fact, Hoseok was torn between laughing at the absolutely priceless face of the smaller, his eyes so round it seemed they would pop out, or thinking about the fact that the other was about to touch his wound with what looked like a worried move.

He opted for the second option and raised his eyebrows even more when the previous annoyed gaze of Yoo Kihyun transformed into a shy one as it crossed his.

“Fuck you” the pink haired man breathed as his pale skin took the color of literal lava, cheeks becoming a dark crimson, something Hoseok had never witnessed before.

The latter always found it adorable when the Kihyun’s face turned a faint pink or different shades of rose. But he was quite concerned when the petite man looked like he was about to faint.

“For what?” he chuckled, not really affected by the math student’s language composed essentially of swears. He was used to it, he heard Kihyun curse each time they met.

“You’re just… you- you’re just I don’t know fuck you” Kihyun stuttered, face covered by wavy strands and dangerously becoming scarlet.

The moment Kihyun turned around to flee again, the taller grabbed his wrist, not wanting to cross a line if he touched his hand, even if he craved for it.

“Want to go stargazing with me tonight?” the black haired boy asked, not controlling his mouth. If he thought Kihyun was surprised before, his current face showed it even more.

“Wh- what?”

Stepping closer and slowly removing his strong fingers from Kihyun’s thin wrist, the black haired boy stared at the smaller in the eye, softness on his features.

“Do you want to go to that astronomical observatory we went a few weeks ago?”

Kihyun looked around himself, looking like a lost puppy before looking straight back at the taller. He tilt his chin up, as if he was composing himself.

“And why would I want to go there with you” he deadpanned.

“For us to talk about that biology essay? You know the one where you had to come ov-”

“We can totally speak about it in class” Kihyun interrupted him, adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah, but there’s no stars there. Apart from you” he smiled as he heard the smaller laugh out loud, a loud and short sound that echoed in the corridors.

“Sorry but I have to decline your offer” the boy in yellow hoodie stated, polite smile on his lips and taking a step backward.

“Why?” Hoseok followed the boy with his eyes.

“Because… because we’re not friends? I don’t know how to say this to you but I am not planning on being your biology buddy or whatever” the smaller answered with a laugh. “We’re math enemies and that’s it, I’m only talking to you out of courtesy”

“And maybe you’re trying to convince yourself we are enemies just because you don’t want to admit you like my company?” Hoseok supposed with a wink, watching the pink haired student bite his lips, glasses sliding on his nose.

“Ha! You wish. No for tonight and certainly no for the rest. You got other friends right? Go play with your whole clique and leave me alone” Kihyun retorted, but didn’t leave as he stared at the taller with a challenging gaze.

Hoseok took a step closer when the math student walked backward, trying to keep distance between them. And the leather jacket boy kept stepping closer and closer, the smaller moving back with hesitant footsteps.

“Wha-” the pink haired boy whispered when his back slowly collided with the wall, the muscular boy blocking his view.

Hoseok didn’t get too close but could still hear Kihyun’s breath hitch, his cheeks still red and his hand clutching at his backpack. The smaller never broke eyecontact, wide and gorgeous eyes staring back at deep chocolate ones. Hoseok ignored the thundering sound of his heartbeat, growing faster when the smaller dared to look at his lips for a fraction of second, immediately tearing his eyes away when he seemed to realize where he was looking.

“Do you really want to?” Hoseok asked, his voice just above a whisper.

The atmosphere changed, like they were the only ones in the world, the corridors being incredibly silent, the sun disappearing behind white clouds, the wind escaping from the windows suddenly stopping.

“Wa- want what?” Kihyun stuttered, feeling somehow shy and naked under the black haired man’s eyes. Hoseok’s gaze had always been intense and mysterious, illegible.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” the leather jacket boy repeated, tone soft and gentle, simply asking a question. Not demanding nor pressing, only wanting to know what the other was thinking. “If this is what you want, then I’ll do it” and he saw confusion flashing in the petite boy’s eyes. “If I make you uncomfortable, if you hate my presence then I’ll stop approaching you” he declared.

There was a long pause where the silence became oppressing. But it was broken when Kihyun’s voice finally decided to get out of his dry throat.

“We’re not going with that stupid bike again” he muttered before passing by Hoseok’s tall body, shoulders brushing.

The black haired boy never smiled so bright.

 

 

∏

 

 

Kihyun stood in front of the mirror just above the sink in the bathroom, examining his face. The young man folded his eyes as he passed a hand in the messy pink locks, still a little wet from the shower he just had. He slid his fingers through the strands, pushing them to the side, then in front of his forehead, then placing them completely out of his face to put them all over his forehead again.

“What am I doing...” he sighed in frustration, picking his glasses and adjusting them on his thin nose.

He stepped out of the bathroom and checked his phone as he leisurely put his white converses on.

“How many pair of those do you have” a voice startled him and the young man couldn’t help the yelp that escaped his lips.

“Fuck Minhyuk you scared the shitting life out of me” Kihyun screamed, clenching at his chest.“When did you get here anyway?” he asked the blond, lacing his shoes.

“We’re not going to talk about my timing when you’re wearing these pants” Minhyuk exclaimed, looking the smaller from head to toe.

“What about my pants?”

“These are the exact pants you wore at your last date” the blond man stated with raised eyebrows.

“What about it?” Kihyun shrugged.

“You wore these pants for your last date. You never wore them until now. I think it can’t be any clear?” Minhyuk declared, making exaggerate moves with his hands. “And you took a shower! You actually smell nice and you’re all pretty-”

“Bye Minhyuk” the pink haired boy replied with a smile and rushed towards the door.

“YOU BETTER TELL ME IF YOU GET LAID”

“FUCK YOU” and he slammed the door.

 

 

∏

 

 

The air was colder since the sun was slowly fading, the sky becoming somber. Kihyun was running in the stairs of the dorms, his steps echoing in the empty corridors. When he was face to face with the entrance door, the young man stopped himself, composing his breath and readjusting his oversized jacket. _Why the hell are you running?_ he asked himself, clearing his throat.

The pink haired boy got out from the building to be met with the tall student he knew to well, who was leaning against what looked like an expensive shining black car a few feet away. Hoseok waved at him with a huge smile on his lips, a smile that absolutely didn’t make Kihyun’s heart flutter.

“Wow” was the first thing the taller said when the pink haired boy walked toward him. Kihyun looked at his skinny black jeans and oversized denim jacket on top of a purple hoodie, and snorted.

“What?” he asked, gaze crossing Hoseok’s one.

“Your gorgeous. Is it just for me, pumpkin?” the leather jacket boy asked with a smirk, making the math student roll his eyes.

“Just shut up and drive” Kihyun responded, opening the passenger door and hiding a small smile.

He glanced at the other who only laughed and sat in front of the wheel, and Kihyun really didn’t notice the way Hoseok’s pastel blue jeans perfectly hugged his waist and thighs, or the way his black t-shirt exposed his milky skin and sculpted collarbones. Yeah, he could say that Shin Hoseok had the body of a greek god.

The black haired boy start the engine and began to drive through the busy streets of the city. Kihyun examined at the interior of the car. The leather of the sits was a light brown mixed with the deep black of the dashboard. It was clearly another level of car compared to the red smart his parents owned.

“Are you- are you like rich or something?” he asked unsure, realizing his question was kind of rude.

“You could say that yeah” Hoseok answered, lightly turning his head toward him. “My mom is a doctor and my father is a lawyer so yeah. I got this jewel for my eighteenth birthday” he explained, the sound of other cars passing by when they stopped at a red light.

And at this moment Kihyun realized he didn’t know anything about the other boy. He always treated him with scorn, falling in prejudices and clichés. Hoseok was certainly not in a difficult financial situation but it didn’t mean he was an asshole for that. The pink haired man felt strange, he suddenly realized he was the one who was being a jerk for insulting someone he didn’t know. He felt bad for accusing the other for stealing the first place in math class. In fact he was the one who made a whole fiasco out of it.

“Oh” he simply spoke, nodding his head. “And hum- and so you don’t live with them?” he asked again, glancing at the leather jacket boy from the mirror.

“Nope. I chose an apartment close to college to be more independent. So I pay half of the bill with my part time job. This car is a gift but I paid my motorcycle myself though” the other continued, speaking easily and making the awkward atmosphere fade away.

“Oh you work? Where?” Kihyun found himself speak with interest.

“Curious I see” Hoseok smirked with that damn low voice and laughed when the pink haired boy rolled his eyes.

“Shut up I’m trying to be nice here”

“I work at a flower shop in the other side of the town” the taller answered after a pause, eyes fixed on the road.

Kinhyun blinked once, twice and opened his mouth but closed it right away.

“You- you, Shin Hoseok, the dude that look like a gangster with a motorcycle and a luxurious car, are working in a flower shop” the math student stated.

“Yeah, why?” Hoseok smiled and Kihyun couldn’t contain his laugh.

“You work in a fucking flower shop”

“Well, I like flowers. Do I not have the right to like flowers?” the black haired boy exclaimed, failing an offended expression. Kihyun was now laughing out loud and hiding his mouth behind his hand.

“I just did not expect that” he finally articulated, adjusting his glasses. He heard a scoff from the side.

“What did you expect then? I would deal drugs?”

“… yeah kinda” Kihyun answered with a chuckle.

“Never judge a book by its cover. And there I thought you were smart” Hoseok clicked his tongue and tilt his head, acting like he was disappointed.

“Fuck off! You’re the one who thought I didn’t drink because I have glasses and good grades” Kihyun defended himself with a smile.

“True. And clearly you’re tougher that you look. I never imagined a small being like you could contain so much anger” the muscular boy said, smirk on his lips.

“Fuck you”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about”

 

 

Kihyun didn’t realized the car stopped as his attention was on the lights of the streets, quickly passing from the speed of the engine. The other boy had put on music, deep melody filling the silence. They hadn’t speak after their little conversation, and the pink haired boy wondered why he was sitting here, in his supposed greatest enemy’s car as he stared at the landscape scroll in front of his eyes.

“Come on” he heard Hoseok say as the latter stepped out of the long car. He followed him right after, feet stomping on dry grass.

The young man tilt his head up, observing the surroundings. It was exactly like he remembered, tall trees lightened by the moonlight, vast field decorated with plants and flowers, night blue sky and the tower in the middle, standing proud among nature.

And just beside the edifice stood Shin Hoseok’s silhouette, tall, muscular and graceful. The young man was walking toward the entrance and had his back turned to the smaller, but it was a beautiful sight Kihyun wish he would never erase from his head. Like an animated painting, a single man illuminated by the soft colors of the moon was walking in a landscape dancing around him with the wind.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay there” he heard the black haired student scream above the breeze.

So he trotted in the same way as the other, approaching the tower. Kihyun had to admit, this place felt magical with its heavy calm and stoned structure. Stepping inside was not really different from the outside. It was dark and peaceful, the young man walked with small footsteps. He heard the loud clang from the metallic lever, followed by the mechanic noises from the roof.

“The sky is clear tonight! It’s gonna be easy to watch the stars” Hoseok spoke, a smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re really… unpredictable” the pink haired boy stated as he made his way toward the bench in the middle of the large room.

“I’m a very romantic person, dove” the other answered, sitting next to him and crossing his legs.

And Kihyun glanced at the sky, the same way he did the last time they came. He could still hear their speech that night, how the usual cocky student became so candid under the stars, and how he thought for the first time that Shin Hoseok was not so horrible. Tonight’s events proved him right, Shin Hoseok was nice if he dared to say.

“What now? Are we gonna look at the sky until midnight?” the pink haired man inquired, resting his chin on his knee.

“Midnight is actually the best time to see the stars”

“I’m not staying til midnight dude”

“I kinda expect that” Hoseok laughed.

“Are you that good in maths?” Kihyun mumbled after a lingering silence, the question taking the both of them by surprise.

“Someone wants some advice?” the muscular boy asked back and earn a glare from the petite student.

“Fuck off I just don’t understand how you suddenly win the first place that I occupied for a long time” the latter grumbled.

“It’s not a competition you know?”

“For me it is”

“Well then, let’s make a bet” the bubblegum haired boy slowly turned his head toward the taller, brows furrowed and looked at the other’s features.

“...A bet?” he said with a suspicious frown on his face.

“Yeah. If this whole ‘first place in math’ is a competition for you, then let’s make a bet about the finals” Hoseok declared, eyes finding Kihyun’s raised eyebrows. “If you get to win the first place of the grading in math then you can ask me whatever you want. And it goes the same for me” the leather jacket boy explained.

“Whatever we want?” Kihyun repeated, eyeing the other who only nod.

“Whatever we want” Hoseok confirmed. “So? You’re in?”

The bubblegum haired man stared at the hand his rival was extending, waiting. He thought about the consequences, his brain saying it was certainly a bad idea, a very bad idea. But his competitive and confident side pushed him to agree, telling him he was the best after all. So after a few glances between Hoseok’s rough hand and eyes, he clapped his own hand in the other’s, shaking it slowly and shutting down the alarm in his head.

“I’m in. If I win, I want you to tell your clique to stop whispering when I walk in the corridors and stop bothering other students. It’s time for these guys to learn how to shut the fuck up when they have to” he said in a serious voice, chin up.

“What a nice boy” Hoseok chuckled.

“Yeah right. And you? What do you want?”

The black haired student switched the position of their hands, fingers caressing the petite man’s thin ones. Kihyun didn’t process what was going on when lips touched the back of his hand, delicate and light touch that made him become as red as a tomato and sending shivers in his body. Hoseok’s deep eyes rested on his then, and with a smile, he talked again;

“A kiss”

 

 

∏

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyye, so i'm so ashamed of myself for posting a chapter after so long and if there are still people who wants to read this i'm blessing you lmao  
> i tried to write with two poins of view, hope it's not weird, i promise this shit is getting somewhere
> 
> (you smell that? it's the smell of love folks)


	10. Racing heart

 

It was nearly the tenth time Kihyun spend his day in the college’s library. He had certainly read every sciences book that decorated the shelf, earning him a quiet laugh from the librarian lady when she saw him frown in front of the slew of huge and heavy dusty books. The pink haired man was almost the only one to actually use them.

And on this friday afternoon, he was repeating the same routine he had gone through since the monday Shin Hoseok and him had established the bet. It has been two weeks, and the boy hadn’t work this hard since his last year in high school. The finals being in three weeks, Kihyun was completely absorbed by his classes, taking notes of each word the teachers said, working on subjects he found on internet and finally, sitting in the library whenever he could, reading and working and working and working. The young math student didn’t care about the harsh headaches that burned his skull when he returned to the dorms, Minhyuk scolding him for spending his days and nights studying, always studying.

His stubbornness could be perceived as an asset or a default. When Kihyun had something on his mind, he would not leave it until he felt like a winner, not paying attention to his health, ready to surpass himself for competition.

And he certainly could not lose this bet.

The bubblegum pink haired man knew he was one of the best in mathematics, but he had learned he was different from his rival. Kihyun had to repeat the task many times to understand it, he had to unravel the problem in every way possible, work on it for countless hours to be able to master it. But when he succeeded, he was the best. Shin Hoseok on the contrary, didn’t have to go through all of this. The taller only had to look at the formulas to find a meaning, a logic. It was like it clicked in his brain automatically.

This was the most irritating side of the infamous Shin Hoseok, because he could do things easily when Kihyun had to suffer from sleepless nights and weekends spend to study.

The sound of his highlighter falling against the wood of the table teared Kihyun out of his reverie, body lightly jumping. The young man looked at the white sheets scribbled in colorful ink, eyes roaming over the large books covering the table. He closed his eyes as he massaged his temples, a heavy sigh coming out of thin cracked lips. The sudden memory of Hoseok properly talking to him in the library flashed in his mind, making him furrow his eyebrows. Thinking about it, it was the first time he had ever exchange a word with the boy clad in black. And it has been almost two month since.

Checking his phone, he smiled at a message from his blond roommate, ordering him to come back before 7 pm with an angry smiley followed by a heart. But his fingers kept scrolling through the previous conversations, landing on the one he was not expecting to have some time ago.

Without knowing how or why, his supposed rival had begun to send him small messages, sometimes asking how was his day or if he was sleeping well, not forgetting a hint of irony when he brought the subject of their dangerous bet.

 

“Why are you smiling at your phone? You look weird” Minhyuk had once said, a bag of chips hanging in his hand as they were watching tv.

“What? I’m not smiling”

“Yes you are! You know that little smile people have on their face when they’re texting their crush or something” the blond had laughed. “It makes you look pretty stupid though”

“I’m not smiling you fucktard”

 

Kihyun still remembered this scene and he was not proud of it. There was no way in hell he was actually smiling at his phone, nobody does that except teenage girls who think they are in love.

The pink haired man ruffled his messy locks, when were they not messy he sometimes wondered, before closing the highlighter he had been holding open for the past three minutes. He began to pack all the mess he had created on the round table, feeling tiredness creeping through his limbs as his back cracked, sore and exhausted.

“Have a good evening, miss” the petite man politely said as he passed the librarian’s desk. She smiled at him before answering back.

“Don’t worry, these finals will be a piece of cake for you”

 

 

∏

 

 

“Kihyun, were you the last one to use the toilet?” the clear voice of Minhyuk rang in their shared room, making the pink haired boy lift his head.

“What?” he called, his roommate disappeared in the bathroom. They just had finished eating and were now sprawled on the small yellow couch before the blonde had went straight to the bathroom.

“Were you the last one to use the toilet?” he heard again and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“… yeah why?”

“There’s no toilet paper left!”

“Oh” he simply answered, shrugging. “Just use some tissue I’ll go to the supermarket tomorrow”

“But this is disgusting!” and the math student sighed.

“Just use some tissues Minhyuk, for the love of god” he whispered the last part to himself.

“But I pooped! I’m not gonna use fucking tissues!” the blonde yelled through the walls.

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW! And I'm sure the neighbours don't wanna know either” Kihyun yelled back, nearly facepalming. “Just use the fucking tissues, you won’t die! I’ll buy toilet’s roll tomorrow”

“But I need it now!”

“It’s fucking 10 pm, I’m not going out!”

“You were the one to use the last roll! You’re the one who has to buy some”

“Yeah, _tomorrow_ , stop complaining”

“Kihyuuuun, I need it now, pleeeaase”

He listened to his friend’s whines before he groaned out loud, slamming his book on the puffy surface of the couch and getting up. He grabbed his blue jacket and keys before kicking the bathroom’s door.

“You’re really a pain in the ass” he grumbled.

“Thank you Ki!” he heard the art student yell before he closed the door with a loud bang.

 

 

 

The night was lightly chilly, the wind being a little stronger than usual. It was surprising but refreshing at the same time as june arrived slowly with its warm weather, a bit to warm for Kihyun’s taste. The young man was walking through the illuminated streets, his shoes tapping the floor with each step. The pink haired student regretted not keeping his earphones that always helped pass the time of the walk. He looked at the sky that was a deep blue and readjusted his glasses for the umpteenth time as he made his way toward a smaller path, a shortcut he was used to take when he went to the little old supermarket. He had the chance to found a shop that wasn’t so expensive, but when he had observed the area, he had quite understood. The lights were rarer and the buildings grayer. The young man suddenly asked himself if going out at this time of the day was a good idea.

He supposed it was not when he heard yells followed by grunts and noises that sounded like a body hitting a wall.

Kihyun felt his blood ran cold as he jerked his head to the side, looking for the source of the voices. _‘Fuck me’_ he cursed internally, nervously clutching at his jacket. He heard yells again, the words looking like insults. It was certainly a fight between people of the neighborhood. But maybe it wasn’t, maybe it was a couple that was assaulted, or a woman that was being attacked.

The student felt his heart speed up as he walked toward the sounds, his height allowing him to see just above a stoned wall. What looked like three men were kicking someone on the ground, the victim giving up under the harsh hits. Kihyun watched with wide eyes the scene, fingers gripping at his sleeves. _‘This was supposed to be just about getting toilet paper’_ he thought as he nervously bit his lips.

“STOP! STOP I’M CALLING THE POLICE” he screamed with all the force he had, typing the number on his phone and running toward the group.

He saw the three men turn to face him and he never thought he could faint until now. _‘That’s it I’m dead’_ he thought, trembling fingers clenching at his phone. But against all odds, the aggressors cursed and ran away, the last of them hitting the poor silhouette on the floor again before following the two others.

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he didn’t believe the chance he just had. Kihyun looked at his phone by the constant ringing and swore out loud when he realized he had been calling a false number. He had typed the wrong numbers out of stress and he was thankful the abusers didn’t stay. He would have been in big shit.

He trotted toward the unmoving body and hesitantly crouched in front of it, phone still in hand.

“Are you alright? I- I’m calling an ambulance okay?” he spoke, not knowing what to do with his hands as he kept them above the injured man. “Can you move? Are you able to si-”

The pink haired boy’s words got stuck in his throat when his gaze found Shin Hoseok’s one, the taller lifting his head to stare at him. And Kihyun’s heart weirdly stung when he had a good sight of the boy under the yellow streetlights. The usual soft black locks were completely snarled, the white cotton skin was tainted by blood, left cheek cut and read pearls dripping from his nose.

“Am I in heaven?” Hoseok articulated, his voice hoarse and low. Even with the evident pain from his injuries, he found the energy to smile at the smaller who was frozen in shock.

“Wha- wha- what the hell are you doing here? Why were you beaten? Did you piss them off?” Kihyun rambled, heart thundering in his chest as the other sat with slow moves, back against the wall.

“Slow down, pumpkin” the black haired boy chuckled, suppressing a whimper as he grabbed at his stomach. “They were talking with a girl. Rather aggressively if you know what I mean” he closed his eyes before locking eyes with the smaller again. “I just interfered”

Kihyun examined his rival’s face with worried eyes, fingers still clutching at his phone.

“Do you need an ambulance? I can call one if-”

“No it’s okay. I made it through much worse” the black haired student smiled.

“But- you’re not going to stay here right? I-”

“It’s okay Kihyunnie, go” Hoseok whispered, the nickname bringing a blush to the petite man’s cheeks. But the latter shook his head, pink locks tickling his forehead.

“We’re not friends. We’re not anything, but I’m not gonna let you… sleep in that creepy alley dude. And even if you were a stranger I’ll not leave you here” the math student spoke, the other raising his eyebrows at his words. “I’m taking you home- your home I mean” he stated as he extended a hand.

Hoseok carefully watched him, eyes shining under the moonlight as the pink haired boy stood up and dusted his jeans.

“Come on” Kihyun said with a small voice when he felt cold fingers interlace his own.

He made the other stand up with difficulty, Hoseok being heavier than him. The math student immediately placed the black haired man’s arm around his neck and held him in place with a hand on the toned waist. Kihyun couldn’t care about the blush on his face nor the abnormal speed of his heartbeats when he had to carry his supposed rival, the latter’s legs taking slow and laborious steps.

“Is it okay like this?” the bubblegum pink haired man asked unsure, gaze fixed on Hoseok’s features. “Can you walk?”

He only received a nod before they began to leave the empty street, the sound of cars passing by echoing in the night.

The walk was kind of arduous as the two boys had to halt sometimes, Kihyun having to readjust the heavy arm on his shoulders and Hoseok taking long breathing. Nobody had ask them if they needed help, people only stared at them before avoiding their eyes. The pink haired boy couldn’t believe it, they didn’t have the face of gangsters right?

 

 

After a tough stroll of almost thirty minutes, they finally reached the leather jacket boy’s building and Kihyun had never been so relieved.

Until he remembered the apartment didn’t an elevator.

The young man let out a sigh and slightly released his grip on the other’s waist. “Give me your keys” he spoke and the taller smirked at him.

“They’re in my backpocket” was the answer Kihyun heard before widening his eyes, earning a laugh from his supposed rival. “Just kidding, here” Shin Hoseok chuckled and searched in his jacket before handing a pair of silver keys, the material clinging when they landed in Kihyun’s palm.

“I swear to god I should have leave you out there” the latter muttered and opened the hall’s door. “And why the hell don’t you have a lift?” he whined as he faced the endless beige stairs.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that”

Kihyun inhaled loudly and tightened his grip on the leather of Hoseok’s jacket.

“Ready?” he simply asked, too tired to argue with the other.

“Always when I’m with you”

“Shut up”

 

 

Kihyun stood in front of his supposed rival’s door, more breathless than ever. They had miraculously climbed the hundred stairs and he could feel the sweat creeping on his back, on his forehead. It was at this moment the young man regretted for not running with his roommate on sundays morning.

He finally opened the door, pushing it with his foot and entering the room with clumsy steps.

“We’re here” he breathed out and kept walking toward the couch in the middle of the living room.

The pink haired student almost threw the other on it, releasing the weight that suffocated him. He knew he was being reckless but he couldn’t bear Hoseok’s body on his anymore.

“Ow” the latter dramatically whined when his tall frame hit the surface of the couch, head accidentally bumping on the armrest.

“Just stay there, I have to send a text to my roommate” Kihyun explained, taking off his thick jacket.

“What were you doing here anyway?” Hoseok suddenly asked, the smaller not detaching his eyes from his phone.

“I was out to buy toilet paper. And at the moment we’re talking, my roommate is certainly still on the throne, waiting for me because he doesn’t want to use tissues” Kihyun said in annoyance, fingers tapping on the screen as he heard a faint snort behind him.

 

**To louddumbass :**

_I’ll be there in an hour probably idk so use some tissues_

 

Kihyun clicked his phone shut and left in in the pocket of his jacket, forgotten on a chair near the little kitchen. He looked around himself, heart still beating crazily, both from the stress and the fact he was alone in Hoseok’s apartment again. The pink haired boy turned toward the taller who seemed to pass out at any time and decided he really needed to do something.

“Do you have plasters, bandages and like antiseptic here?” he asked eyes searching for Hoseok’s one.

“In the bathroom… there’s a cupboard under the sink and-”

“It’s okay I know where it is” he quickly answered, only realizing what he said and abruptly closing his mouth. “I mean yeah… I’ll be right back” he muttered before heading toward the little bathroom to vanish behind the walls.

 _‘Why can’t you think before talking you stupid fuck’_ he cursed at himself internally, hands wandering in the wooden closet to find what he wanted. He returned in the living room with hurried steps, catching a glimpse of his supposed rival sprawled on the couch.

“Hey don’t sleep” he grumbled and sat between the sofa and coffee table.

“I’m not” Hoseok responded in a small voice, clearly tired.

The petite math student disposed the equipment in front of him and took a good look at the other body. A couple of months ago, he would have never imagined to found himself stuck in such situation. Him, Yoo Kihyun, model student in presence of Shin Hoseok, so called bad boy, taking care of him like he was his baby. Pushing his pride in a corner of his head, the young man knelt in front of the couch and rose his hand, holding a little towel impregnated with antiseptic.

“Huh… I’m gonna put this on your face” Kihyun warned, hair slightly sticking to his forehead.

“Do as you wish, baby”

“Are you high?”

“Hm?”

“Nothing”

The pink haired boy tried to put just a light pressure on the injured cheek of the other boy, the latter still like rock, not even grunting from the pain. It was like he was used to it, used to wounds on his body and Kihyun found himself lost in his thought, wondering about Hoseok’s life and what he got himself into. Just like that he remembered the bruise of the color of the sea he had noticed on the black haired boy’s cheek two weeks ago. He remembered the other telling him he had fallen. And he remembered wanting to caress the injured face, wanting to know the truth.

The petite man switched his gaze to Hoseok’s nose where the blood had clotted, leaving dark stains above his rosy lips.

“You got it like that too?” he heard himself asking.

“Got what?” the taller said almost like a whisper, eyes closed.

“The bruise. The bruise from two weeks ago”

“Aww is someone worrying about me” Hoseok smirked and the smaller rolled his eyes.

“Even when you’re beaten to death you’re still annoying as fuck”

Not expecting an answer, Kihyun kept dabbing the soft towel on his supposed rival’s cheek and nose, cleaning the dirt. And in the silence of the room he could feel Hoseok’s stare on him, making him uncomfortable. So he looked at the man beneath him, locking eyes with the deep brown orbs.

“I got into a fight that day” Kihyun suddenly heard, the black haired boy never detaching his eyes from his.

“With who?” he asked after a pause, voice small.

“My clique, as you like to call them” and the bubblegum pink haired man furrowed his eyebrows.

“...why?”

“They said something I didn’t like”

“So just because they said something you didn’t like, you fought til your face looked like a blueberry” Kihyun stated with one eyebrow raised, examining the black haired boy’s features to see if he missed a wound. “I don’t defend them though, they’re assholes so even if you had send them to the hospital I wouldn’t mind”

“I didn’t kick all of their ass” Hoseok smiled. “There was just one of them who had gotten on my nerves”

“And what did he said? That you didn’t look good in your leather jacket?” the smaller joked, opening a plaster and placing it on Hoseok’s left cheek.

“I can’t tell you” the latter answered and closed his eyes again.

“Alright, it’s not like I cared anyway”

“You literally just asked” he heard the other chuckle.

Kihyun eyed his supposed rival’s arm resting on his abdomen and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Hum… I need to… take a look at your stomach” he muttered, feeling his face getting hotter. _‘Why the fuck do I blush?’_ he screamed internally.

“You can take my shirt off”

“What?”

“My shirt. You can take it off”

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Kihyun almost choked on his words, glasses sliding on his nose.

“Because I’m hurt”

“But that doesn’t-”

“I’m just kidding, pumpkin” Hoseok smiled and without warning, tugged at his black shirt and lift it above his head with leisure moves as pain stopped him to move easily.

Kihyun could only avert his eyes, looking everywhere but the black haired boy’s body. He simply didn’t understand why he was becoming so flushed every time he was with the other. He tried so hard to persuade himself they were enemies for god’s sake.

 

 

After a moment of pure embarrassment, Kihyun stood up and hung the towel back in the bathroom, placing it in such way it would dry during the night. When he returned to the living room again, he glanced at Hoseok’s form still laid on the couch and quietly picked up his jacket.

“Huh… I guess I’m gonna go so… yeah bye” he spoke and made his way toward the door.

“Wait” he heard and immediately held his breath, lips pursed.

Turning around he watched the other stood up from the sofa and almost stag toward him. He could clearly define the red bruises that were appearing on the toned stomach, small blossoms decorating white skin.

“What is it?” he spoke to divert his eyes from staring longer at the black haired boy’s frame.

“Stay” Hoseok said calmly after posting himself just in front of the smaller man, voice sincere and reassuring. The math student only blinked in return.

“Wha- no, no I’m not staying. I don’t have anything to do here anymore right?” he assured and held the doorknob.

“It’s half past eleven Ki”

“Yeah? I’m old enough you know. And it’s not like I don’t know the area” the pink haired boy defended.

But just as he was about to leave, the other spoke again, making him halt his steps.

“I know you can protect yourself, I’m sure you can. But I would not forgive myself if something happened to you” Hoseok voice was low and barely audible, like he was shy. And Kihyun recalled the boy fascinated by the stars and the one that certainly wore a bright smile when he sold flowers to customers.

“Okay” he simply breathed, heart warming when the black haired boy didn’t hide a wide and genuine grin.

 

 

It was exactly like the last time he was in Hoseok’s home, wearing the same washed clothes the latter had apparently kept safe just for him. It totally didn’t mean Hoseok expected him to come no. The same long black pants lazily hung around his waist and the gray hoodie too big for his small stature hugged him like a blanket. Even with the rather warm weather, the boy wasn’t too hot, he was comfortable. Hoseok’s clothes were comfortable.

Everything was the same. Even when midnight had rang the two students kept watching a random action movie, sounds echoing in the room. The same yellowish light of the lamp illuminated them and the same constant roaring of the fridge filled the silence.

“This is quite an unexpected situation isn’t it?” Hoseok had ask him throughout the movie, head dangerously close to Kihyun’s shoulder, arms almost brushing.

“Believe me, I am the last person on earth to think I would be here a second time” he had quietly answered, nearly mocking himself.

Everything was the same, except for one detail. Last time he had slept alone on the couch, surrounded by the darkness of the living room. This time was different, because he found himself caged between two strong arms in his supposed rival’s bed.

He didn’t understand why or how it happened, but there he was, laid on the soft mattress in cotton sheets with a warm body pressed to his side. Maybe it was from tiredness, maybe it was from pity, but he stayed there, stiff in Hoseok’s hold. Maybe it was also because the taller man had asked him to stay with him, voice sweet and soothing.

The pink haired boy could feel the other effortlessly falling asleep, hot and regular breath caressing Kihyun’s neck and sending shivers in his body. He had opened the window to let the wind of the night refreshing the room, cold air only stroking his hair as his body was hiding under the fluffy material of his hoodie and blankets.

The young man’s mind was blank, he didn’t know what to think about this. When he felt the other strong body’s grip slightly tightening around his slim waist, his heart literally skipped in his chest, pounding in his veins. Maybe he would regret this later, but Kihyun slowly and carefully turned around, wriggling as silently as he could, not wanting to wake the taller up.

He came face to face with Shin Hoseok and simply stared, eyes studying the sleeping features of the student. He cringed when he realized he looked like some kind of creep, and almost slapped himself for getting in this situation. He really had the knack of being in trouble. Well, if this was considered as trouble.

The petite man let his gaze wander anyway, thinking he would not be this close to the other any sooner. He looked at the jet black fringes that gracefully fell on Hoseok’s forehead. The way the moonlight reflected on the bangs, giving them a soft blue glow. The way Hoseok’s lashes nearly touched his cheekbones and the way his perfect dark eyebrows were drawn, a pure contrast with his pale skin. He looked at the long nose he always found funny in a way, at the small ears that stood out from his face and the round curves of his cheek that hid a sharp jaw. Then he looked at his lips, his rosy lips that seemed soft, as plump as a pillow and slightly parted.

 _‘What the freaking fuck Kihyun’_ he mentally asked himself.

Out of habit, he touched his nose to readjust his huge glasses, but only found skin and sighed when he remembered taking them off before sliding in bed.

 

“You’re so cute pumpkin, even without your glasses” he recalled Hoseok’s muffled words when he was drifting to sleep.

 

The pink haired boy took one last glance at the ~~beautiful~~ man in front of him before closing his eyes as well, hoping to forget everything and let sleep swallow him. When he felt his heart still racing in his whole body, he finally came to a conclusion.

He was so screwed.

 

 

∏

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listen to "i won't say i'm in love" by the great megara*
> 
> wow that became deep real quick lmao (except for the toilet paper story that was immature af sorry)
> 
> i only wrote from kihyun's pov bc i really like to portray his emotions like poor dude don't know what's going on  
> anyway i hope you liked this chapter and i don't thank all of you enough for leaving kudos and wonderful comments it always makes me soo happy really you have no idea, plus i never thought the longest work i'll wrote would be about them but i enjoy writing this and seeing you like it so thank you <3


	11. Disappointed

 

Hoseok felt a ray of sunshine tickling his eye and blindly put a lazy hand in front of his face, muffling a groan. He turned slightly on his pillow and slowly opened his tired eyes, gaze landing on the open window and the repetitive sound of cars passing in the morning streets. The young man didn’t remembered opening it yesterday night, room now filled with thin lines of bright light.

He tried to stood up to close the window and return to sleep, but he was stopped when he realized his arm was stuck under something, or rather someone. And that was when he recalled the previous day’s events, lips lightly parted in surprise when he took a look at the sleeping form next to him.

Kihyun’s head was resting on the muscular boy’s arm, pink locks brushing the skin. Hoseok couldn’t help smiling at the soft sight, the petite man’s nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed, small chest rising repeatedly under the huge hoodie. The black haired student thought it was certainly the first time he saw the other this calm and he let out a small chuckle, gaze filled with adoration.

But as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stay in bed with the smaller forever. Kihyun would probably skin him alive if he woke up with his so called rival’s face at one centimeter of his.

So the young man got out of the cotton sheets with the most careful moves, slowly removing his arm from under Kihyun’s head, earning an illegible grumble from the latter. He waited for the other reaction, but when he saw the pink haired boy’s body stay still he sneaked out of bed completely.

Hoseok winced and immediately held his stomach, forgetting about the bruises that adorned his abdomen. With quiet steps, he picked his phone from his jacket put on a chair and headed toward the living room, closing the bedroom’s door.

A screen full of unread messages and missed calls flashed to his face when he clicked his phone open and the black haired student let out a sigh before unlocking it.

 

_09:34 pm - where re u dude?_

 

_09:42pm - hi Hoseokkie, where re u? we’re waiting for an hour now_

_10:11pm - seriously where are you?_

_10:31pm - could u pick your phone?_

_11:45pm - are you with him again?_

 

_10:57pm - man wtf re u doin?_

_12:04 am - come on wonho_

_07:00 am – you better be there monday_

 

Hoseok only scoffed and threw his phone on the couch, passing a hand in his messy strands. They really thought he would follow them like a dog.

The young man entered the bathroom, turning the shower on and getting rid of his clothes before stepping under the cold water, the droplets hitting his body and lightly burning the bruises. He closed his eyes and thought about the petite pink haired boy that was currently sleeping in his room, in his bed, and he simply raised his eyebrows.

The whole situation seemed absurd, almost ridiculous. He imagined what Kihyun’s reaction would be when he would walk out of the room. He could picture the other with hair sticking out in every direction and an offended or angry look on his face. Maybe he was going to throw a knife at him or something, he should be careful.

But Hoseok only snort, even when the smaller was trying to be scary Hoseok find it extremely funny. The point was that having soft pink hair could only make him look cute, like an angry ball of candyfloss. The muscular boy found himself smiling again, it happened almost everytime the other was with him or when he just thought about him. Hoseok had to admit it at some point, he was happy when he was with Yoo Kihyun. He always felt light, he felt something right. And it was definitely different from his bonds with his supposed friends. The petite math student always looked like he was annoyed by Hoseok’s presence and honestly, the latter could understand. The way they met wasn’t a good start at all. The black haired boy had considered to leave the other alone when they had finished their biology essay, but when Kihyun had come with him to watch the stars he thought that maybe, maybe he had a tiny and almost infinitely small place in the boy’s heart.

 

 

Hoseok got out of the bathroom, clad in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants just to find Kihyun standing in the middle of the room, like a lost puppy. The black haired boy cleared his throat and saw the smaller jump, immediately turning around to face him.

“I- I thought you had left” the pink haired student spoke, voice still a little husky from sleep and puffy eyes hidden behind his huge glasses. Hoseok was right, he really had his hair sticking in every way possible.

“Why would I leave?” he quietly laughed and walked to the small kitchen, opening the fridge.

“I don’t know” Kihyun shrugged and a moment of silence passed before Hoseok set two plates on the kitchen counter.

“You’re hungry?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh huh actually I should head back to the dorms. I don’t even know if my roommate got my message, maybe he’s already dead on the toilet” and the two boys exchanged a small laugh.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah-” but the smaller didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as his stomach let out a loud growl, making Hoseok raise his eyebrows and bringing a blush to Kihyun’s cheeks.

“Seems like your tummy doesn’t agree with you” the black haired boy smirked and took two glass from the cupboard.

“It’s okay, I’ll eat later”

“But what if I told you I was about to make pancakes” Hoseok tried, sending his most charming smile, the other raising one eyebrow.

“You can cook?”

“And you’re hurting my ego”

“No but seriously I don’t really picture you making pancakes” and Hoseok clicked his tongue.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover Kihyun, don’t judge a book by its cover”

“Yeah right, so can you cook?”

The black haired boy rested his elbow on the counter and locked eyes with the smaller man.

“I can do anything for you, pumpkin”

“Still annoying as fuck I see” the bubblegum pink haired boy snorted and approached the kitchen, taking the plates and setting them on the coffee table. “I hope your amazing cooking skills are worth my decision to stay”

 

 

Turned out Hoseok’s so called cooking skills made him almost set the building on fire.

Kihyun side eyed the taller work from the couch and decided he had to do something when he saw an egg crash on the hob and milk splash against the wall.

The pink haired boy nearly ran to Hoseok’s spot and turned off the hob, snatching the bowl that contained what looked like batter from his hands.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he almost yelled in shock when he saw the real state of the kitchen.

“They said to do it like this in the recipe” Hoseok explained, a pout on his lips.

“I don’t know what recipe you’re following, but that’s certainly _not_ a good one” the petite math student declared.

Kihyun rolled his sleeves up under the black haired boy’s gaze and took the spatula in one hand while holding the bowl with the other, eyeing the weird substance in it.

“I don’t know if I can rectify this disaster” he mumbled before elbowing the other in the rib to catch his attention.

“Ow ow” Hoseok gasped as he held his stomach.

“Oh yeah sorry, do you have some of the ingredients left? If you didn’t spill all of them either on the floor or wall” and the muscular boy immediately handed him everything he needed. “Watch and learn, Shin Hoseok” the pink haired boy smirked, making Hoseok’s heart flutter.

 

 

“Woah that smells so good” Hoseok hummed after a while, the pink haired boy putting the last warm pancake in a round plate.

Kihyun scoffed and threw the spatula with the pan in the sink, taking the plate with precocious fingers as he walked toward the coffee table, setting it on the surface before sitting between the table and the sofa.

“You’re lucky I was there to stop you from destroying your kitchen” he said as the other sat in front of him, a bottle of water in hand.

“I’m just lucky to have you” the taller smiled and took one pancake, ignoring the snort coming from the petite man.

“You’re truly a cheesy piece of shit”

“But you like it” Hoseok retorted, eyes locking with Kihyun’s one, the latter immediately lowering his gaze, suddenly finding a particular interest in his plate.

“No I don’t” he muttered and a moment of silence passed between the two, the faint sound of the radio filling the heavy pause.

The bubblegum pink haired boy sometimes set his eyes on the man in front of him, expecting some kind of reaction. He rapidly watched the taller munch on his food, cheeks becoming round and squishy, like a child eating sweets for his snack.

“You know what Kihyunnie?” the black haired man suddenly spoke, lightly startling said boy who only raised his eyebrows. “These pancakes are amazing”

“Thank you I guess” Kihyun hid a laugh, small smile creeping on his lips.

“And sometimes I wonder if there’s something you’re not good at. Because you’re just amazing in everything”

Kihyun almost choked on the glass of water he was drinking, whipping his mouth with a napkin. The petite student lifted his head to meet Hoseok’s gaze, black eyes staring at him as the latter rested his chin on the hand that held his fork. There was this soft look on Hoseok’s features, bringing a weird sensation in Kihyun’s stomach, like a pleasant shiver and directly sending red to his face. The smaller gulped loudly and returned his gaze on his now empty plate.

“Uh- I- I’m far from being amazing” he stuttered.

“I can’t believe that” Hoseok stated, eyes still fixed on the other man. “You’re smart and intelligent, I know that very well. And you’re kindhearted, attentive to others problems”

“I’m not attenti-”

“And you’re also sweet, both physically and mentally speaking. You’re really cute when you smile” the black haired boy smirked, feeling the other literally disintegrate from the inside.

But Kihyun cleared his throat and adorned his confident look, passing a hand in his pink strands.

“I think you missed the angry part” he mocked. “What am I when I’m angry? Annoying?” he asked as he took one more sip of water to help the blush disappear.

“Hot as fuck” and Kihyun really did choked on his drink, loudly coughing in his sleeve.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he almost yelled, Hoseok laughing his head off on the ground, gripping at his abdomen.

The pink haired boy threw a pillow at the giggling mess sprawled on the floor, face too warm. It hit him right in the face and Hoseok took the weapon in his hand, eyes wide and genuine smile on his lips, failing an offended look as he stared at his attacker.

“Oh so that’s how it is?” the black haired boy asked, slightly lifting himself from the ground and shaking the round pillow in his arm.

“You deserved it” Kihyun only retorted, cocky expression on his face as he titled his chin up.

But the taller threw the puffy weapon, returning it to his owner as it landed on Kihyun’s shoulder, the latter avoiding it in the last moment. The pink haired boy looked back at Hoseok with shocked eyes, picking another pillow from the couch to protect himself.

“You’re gonna regret it Yoo Kihyun” the black haired boy falsely threatened, standing on his feet and Kihyun never stood up this fast, stumbling against the couch to escape Hoseok’s attempt to steal the pillow.

“Don’t come! Don’t come or I’ll kill you!” the small math student squeaked, running around the coffee table to flee the other boy, body almost knocking the televison down, Hoseok gasping and laughing at the same time.

“My baby tv be careful!”

“And be careful of the pancakes! I put my heart and soul in them” he half-yelled half-laughed, running behind the sofa, still clutching at the pillow against his chest, the muscular boy chasing him while literally guffawing, his loud voice echoing in the room.

Kihyun turned on himself when he was near the window, face to face with his opponent who blocked his way, broad shoulder coming in his visual field. The petite man pushed the other boy as he yelled, passing under Hoseok’s arm, feet hitting the wooden floor as he rushed to the couch again.

But the black haired boy grasped his too large hoodie from behind and spun him around, Kihyun letting out a loud gasp and immediately hit the other’s chest a bit too harshly, Hoseok curling up in defeat with a pained laugh.

“Ah my chest, my che-” he cried out and his legs suddenly seemed to become jelly, too light to support his weight.

The muscular boy was still clutching at Kihyun’s sweater when he fell forward, taking the smaller with him in the pathetically slow crash. The pink haired boy had one hand resting on the taller’s collarbones when he felt the heavy body collapse on his, only letting the time for him to yelp before being attracted by the law of gravity.

Kihyun somehow landed on top of Shin Hoseok’s body, hovering the taller man with wide eyes and lips parted in shock.

It was like time had stopped when their gaze found each other, deep black eyes meeting soft brown ones. The pink haired boy saw the black fringes slide on his supposed rival’s forehead, smooth skin showing the purple stain on the boy’s cheek and making his plump lips stick out from the pale shades of his face. The petite student couldn’t think straight, it was like he was paralyzed and out of breath when the boy bellow him pierced holes in his soul with his eyes.

The black haired man had unconsciously placed his hand on Kihyun’s waist when his back had hit the ground, preventing the other to be hurt from the shock. The small math student only felt his hand that held the pillow move near Hoseok’s head, palm supporting his entire body above the latter. He didn’t know how he managed to not tremble when the taller tightened his grip on his waist a little, feeling the gentle curves through the huge hoodie.

Kihyun knew he was blushing, the temperature of his body rising until he felt like his limbs burned. He was completely scarlet at this point.

He didn’t understand why his body won’t move, why was he still in this quite uncomfortable and dangerous position or why was he intensely looking at the infamous, annoying, stupid and utterly beautiful Shin Hoseok.

His conscience told him to get out of here, to slap the other in the face or simply stand up and run away. But his heart was telling him a totally different story. Because when his eyes accidentally stared at the black haired boy’s inviting pillow lips, it was like every alarms in his skull shut down, only focusing on the boy a few millimeters away, Hoseok’s warm breath ghosting over his own bitten lips, smelling like honey.

The black haired man imitated him, switching his gaze from Kihyun’s eyes to his thin rosy lips, hand pressing on his back and slowly inching the smaller boy closer. Words weren’t needed, it was like they acted on instinct, simply drowning in each other with the faint melody of the radio to fill the silence.

And a loud ringing sound suddenly echoed in the quiet room, breaking the moment and tearing Kihyun from whatever trance he was in.

The petite man jerked his body away from the taller one in a second, landing on his butt in the process, pillow long forgotten on the ground. He would never admit he already missed the warmness of Hoseok’s body.

“I- I- it’s me uh… sorry I just need to-” he lamentably sputtered, glasses sliding on his nose as he stood up with weak legs.

“It’s okay, take it, it must be your roommate” Hoseok smiled as he sat on the floor, pink dusting on his usually straight face.

The bubblegum pink haired man nodded before taking his phone with trembling fingers and a pounding heart. It was indeed Minhyuk and the petite math student cursed internally, turning away to be the farthest from Hoseok before answering.

“Yes Min?” he said under his breath.

“Where the fuck are you young man? I fucking send you dozens of texts!” the blonde’s loud voice yelled through the speaker, Kihyun taking his phone away from his poor ear with a groan.

“Yeah sorry I didn’t check my phone” he sighed.

“Where ARE you seriously? Not that I’m your mom but I fucking freaked out!” Minhyuk screamed and the pink haired boy turned to see Hoseok cleaning the table and walking to the sink to do the dishes, apparently not paying attention to him.

“I’m uh… I’m at a friend right now”

“A friend? But isn’t Changkyun in holidays with his hacker friend or something?” his roommate asked and Kihyun sighed one more time.

“It’s another friend” there was a pause before his friend spoke again.

“You have other friends?”

“Fuck you Minhyuk”

“Who is it?” he heard but ignored the remark anyway.

“I’ll be back in forty minutes bye”

“No don’t hang up, don’t han-” he didn’t let the blonde finished as he ended the call and stuffed his phone in his jacket’s pocket hanging on a chair.

He walked to the black haired boy, facing the latter’s back, and cleared his throat. Hoseok stopped the water from the tap and looked at the petite man in gray hoodie who awkwardly stand behind him.

“Uhm… I’m heading to the dorms so… yeah” Kihyun articulated. “And for the clothes I can take them with me I’ll wash them”

“You don’t have to, I’ll do it myself” the muscular boy smiled as he dried a plate with a blue cloth.

“No, I want to. It’s the least I could do” the pink haired boy declared and stood there, as stiff as a statue. “Yeah...so… I’m going” he said before heading toward the door and putting his shoes on.

The young man picked his jacket and took one last look at the taller who had followed him to door in silence, resting against the wall.

“And make sure to disinfect your cheek, it’s quite a bad cut. And be careful with the bruises, put some cream on it to fade the mark. There’s also some pills that ease the pain so yo-”

“Thank you Kihyunnie” Hoseok’s low voice cut him in his rambling.

The smaller stared at his supposed rival who only send him a genuine smile and ruffled the pink locks with strong but delicate fingers, the petite man taken by surprise.

“You really are amazing” was the last sentence Shin Hoseok whispered before Kihyun stepped in the corridor and closed the door himself, hands working automatically.

He ran down the stairs with his face on fire and walked outside with hurried steps, stopping his legs from moving once he stood in the streets. With cautious fingers he readjusted the glasses on his nose before starting to walk again, pants too long for him and sweater covering half of his stature.

A big smile adorned his lips.

 

 

∏

 

 

Three weeks had passed. Three weeks of hard work and intense studying were now leading Yoo Kihyun in the large corridors of his college where the administration had decided to expose the results of finals on huge boards.

The petite man hadn’t slept in days, his nights filled with the stress of the exams and the fear of failing. He found power in caffeine, drinking almost six warm coffee a day, Minhyuk eyeing him with worry when he crawled to their small yellow couch with dark bags under his eyes.

There was something that particularly annoyed him above all. Beyond the constant feeling of stress that ate him from the inside, there was one thing his brain had decided to focus on instead of his notes and too many lectures, and it made him want to rip his hair from his head. Because that something happened to be Shin Hoseok.

But he didn’t have time for this, didn’t want to have time for this, especially when he was about to receive the results of his life.

Kihyun was standing among the little crowd in the hall, accompanied by his loyal blonde roommate who kept repeating it was already a slam dunk, that he was the best.

“Here I think you’re here” Minhyuk called him and grabbed his arm, the two boys making their way through the different students, each one of them trying to see their name on the board.

They stopped in front of a wooden board covered in white sheets, themselves scribbled in black colons that showed the names aligned with their respective results, classified from the highest to the lowest.

The pink haired boy let his eyes roam on the plan surface, and his breath suddenly stopped.

“Yes! You did Ki! I knew it!” the blonde art student bounced on his feet and immediately took his friend in a crushingbones hug.

Kihyun let out a relieved sigh and happily returned the hug, giggling in Minhyuk’s ear as the other screamed in joy. He detached himself from the other boy and looked at the board again, a proud smile on his lips.

 

_1- Yoo Kihyun_

_2-Shin Hoseok_

 

“I did it” he whispered more to himself.

It was a personal statement that nourished the confidence and pride in his body, confirming his skills and making him proud of the efforts he put to succeed.

But this statement was also destined to help a strange feeling disappear, making sure to take the place of the weird sensation of disappointment that somehow lingered in Kihyun’s heart.

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The petite student couldn’t think straight" that's it, that's the chapter and this work in general lmao
> 
> so this turned out very domestic idk but i think it's quite cute :) we're approaching the end, i think it will end with one or two last chapters! i hope you still enjoy it as usual and thank you very much for reading !
> 
> ps: i know it doesn't really have something to do with this but i just wanted to give my advice on the recent 'scandal' between hyuna and e'dawn relashionship. First of all, where tf do they see a scandal?? it's just two people who love each other and want to be happy together, can't they give them that? Second of all, i don't even really listen to pentagon or hyuna's songs but i'm more than shocked to see people out there throwing shit at their supposed fav idols for dating. How can people still think like this in the 21st century?? It's quite horrible to see that real singers become extreme fan's puppets. And the worst in all of this, is that the compagnies make these creepy fans feel right about it. That's one of many faces of kpop that make me question it. I love kpop because we can see young artists do what they always wanted to do but I can't stand seeing dating scandals, smoking scandals or whatever scandals, like give them a break, their lives are already fucking harsh enough.   
> For my part, I truly support idols dating each others and I'm utterly pissed off by fans who invade the singers' space or sending them shit messages
> 
> and also this work is pure fiction, nobody should take this seriously. I don't take it seriously lmao. Shipping is cute when it doesn't make others uncomfortable, especially the one involved in the pair :)


	12. Broken rules

 

The first thing Kihyun did after receiving his marks was eating.

Then he eventually thought about texting his parents and letting them know their son was a genius, not his words but Minhyuk’s.

The two roommates were currently sat in the most expensive fast food of the city, still not wanting to spend too much money on a restaurant to celebrate the math student’s win. It was close to 1 pm but there was still a lot of people discussing inside the small colorful edifice. Mostly crowded with teenagers or students who came in groups to enjoy the slow arrival of summer and the end of school. Facing each other, the two friends observed with happiness the two huge pizzas set in front of them, accompanied by a coke for the blonde and sparkling water for the other, Minhyuk raising an eyebrow when Kihyun had made his choice for the drink.

“I don’t know how you can drink this thing” the blond student grimaced as he sipped on the yellow straw from his cup, eyeing Kihyun’s glass.

“It’s an adult drink, that’s why you can’t like it” the pink haired man retorted with a grin, picking a big slice of hot pizza, blowing on the food when he took a bite. He let out a satisfied moan as he closed his eyes. “Woah I didn’t know I missed their pizzas so much”

“I’m a responsible adult!” the blonde scoffed with an offended look, exaggeratedly slamming his drink on the table.

“Sure Jan” Kihyun responded and kept eating his burning food. He munched for a moment before speaking again, his friend busy putting an entire slice in his mouth ungracefully. “How about you?”

“What about me?” Minhyuk questioned without lifting his head, cheese dangerously slipping from the pizza he was holding.

“Your projects in art class and everything” the smaller said and the other put a finger in front of him, asking him to wait until he finished gulping the food down.

“You remember that time I was drawing you at the coffee shop, you know that time you urgently ran out of it to see your boy toy in leather ja-”

“Yes I remember” Kihyun cut him short with a glare. “And I didn’t ran out” he muttered to himself.

“The teacher didn’t like it”

“Seriously?” the pink haired boy spoke with raised eyebrows. “Your sketches looked pretty good though”

“Yeah my technique’s fine, it’s more the model, ya know” the art student smirked and Kihyun threw a napkin in his face.

“You better wipe your mouth, you look ridiculous with all that cheese on you” the pink haired boy hissed and the blonde only laughed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You’re a great model Ki. I will make sure to show this Shin Hoseok dude the nudes I made of you”

“You fucking bastard” Kihyun said through gritted teeth as he rose his hand in attempt to hit the other. “Where and when the fuck did you even drew nudes?” he almost choked on his words.

“From pictures I took while you were drunk”

“I’m never drunk”

“That’s what you think”

And the bubblegum pink haired boy only sighed in defeat, back hitting the leather seat.

“By the way, how does Yoo Kihyun feel about wining his first place back? You finally had your revenge wow” Minhyuk asked after a pause, fighting with an olive.

“I don’t really know. I did everything in my power to be the first and I’m proud of myself” he heard a small scoff from his friend. “But now… well now I just can say that I was the first of my math class and everything. Like, it doesn’t really change anything after all” he stated as his gaze wondered through the window, watching the busy streets. “It’s like when you get older the day of your birthday, you don’t feel a change you know?”

“I absolutely know what you mean but I expected a more excited reaction”

“Why?” Kihyun said with brows furrowed.

“I mean, you fucking bugged me with this for two months” Minhyuk laughed and got another napkin thrown at his face.

“It was important to me and you know it!”

“And Shin Hoseok? Did he become important for you too?” and the small man looked like his entire system shut down.

“Why are you bringing him in the conversation?” he stuttered with a frown.

“Isn’t he the friend you slept with three weeks ago?” the blonde continued and looked at the other with a knowing look.

“I didn’t slept _with_ him, Min. I slept at his place thank you” Kihyun corrected and leaned in his seat.

“So it was him?” the blonde almost yelled and the pink haired boy opened his mouth in protest, realizing the fucking huge mistake he just said.

“No! No it was not him! Ah fuck!” he tried, but the look on his friend’s face meant he couldn’t persuade him anymore.

“Oh yeah I see. It’s like you don’t talk at day but fuck at night” and Kihyun could feel his face burning already.

“What kind of shit are you saying? Fuck no! That’s disgusting ugh” he whispered yelled, not wanting to draw attention. “Are you out of mind? It’s never gonna be like this!”

“Yeah but you wish it was”

“What?” he strangled, face as pink as his hair. “Listen here, we are talking about Shin Hoseok goddamn it! A fuckboy which happened to be my math rival too”

“Is he though? I think you try to persuade yourself that he is to reject every possible feelings you could have for him” the blonde declared as he sipped his drink.

“What is this? A psychotherapy session?” Kihyun mocked and looked toward the window again, crossing his arms.

“No, Einstein. This is about your romantic life that is slowly vanishing thanks to your devotion to your studies”

“So it’s bad now to want a proper job and focus on my studies instead of partying all nights, get drunk and have one night stands?” the small student scoffed.

“You totally don’t have to go to all of these stupid parties to do any of that. And romantic relationships are absolutely not a priority my dude” Minhyuk defended, the pink haired boy slowly turning his head to meet his friend’s gaze. “What I mean, is that I think you actually like him but you refuse to admit it because of your pride”

“Today’s my day” the math student muttered ironically.

“Kihyun. There’s nothing wrong in wanting to be friend or whatever with this guy. Last time I checked he didn’t looked like the jerk you described me” the blonde affirmed and the other sighed heavily.

“I really don’t know” the pink haired boy breathed and readjusted his glasses.

The young man hated when someone else tried to read him. And the problem was that Minhyuk did it very well. Kihyun had the impression to have a mental fight between a part of himself that wanted to give his friend a point, and the other that screamed at him that he didn’t appreciate Shin Hoseok in any way. Massaging his temple, he took a huge bite of his pizza in frustration and crossed his roommate’s stare.

“And you know, by the look this Hoseok guy gives you, there’s no way in hell he’s not interested in you” Minhyuk grinned his typical cat smile. “The guy literally undresses you with his eyes” and the blonde thought for a moment that his friend would not throw his napkin at him, but his drink instead.

“Just shut up, there are kids here” Kihyun groaned with red cheeks, the art student only smiled wider at the sight.

“Yoo Kihyun is all flustered by a bad boy it’s funnier than any soap opera I’ve ever seen” the blonde squeaked in excitement.

“I am not you dickhead! Close your damn mouth before I really soak you with this” Kihyun threatened as he showed his sparkling water.

The pink haired boy was annoyed by his friend’s remarks. But he couldn’t help a smile tugging his lips, because deep down, he knew Minhyuk was right.

 

 

∏

 

 

After a delicious and too rich meal, the two roommates returned to their shared dorm, Minhyuk throwing himself on the small yellow couch as Kihyun walked in the bathroom. The petite man picked the basket of laundry now full of clothes with two hands and headed to the door, slipping his hideous flip-flop on before turning to his friend currently sprawled on the sofa.

“Do you have other dirty clothes, Min? I’m gonna do a laundry” the young man asked while he searched for his key. Never forgetting his key again.

“Are you seriously doing the laundry now?” he heard and refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“I’m actually the only one who think about it here, so yes, I’m doing the laundry now because your lazy ass wears the same shirt for a week” Kihyun glared at his friend and regretted sharing a room with him, the blonde already half asleep.

“I’ll be back in a minute” the pink haired boy sighed and closed the door behind him, silently walking in the empty corridors.

 

 

Kihyun watched the colorful clothes turn in the loud washing machine, chin resting on his palm as he sat on a plastic chair in the middle of the room.

There was nobody except for a girl waiting at the other side of the room in the same position as him. He understood why she went straight to the opposite white machine from his, it was quite embarrassing when two people washed their clothes at the same time next to each other. Well, Kihyun thought it was. He didn’t like to expose his clothes to others as stupid as it sounded. It was like revealing yourself in a way.

The pink haired boy ruffled his strands with one hand and opened his phone, scrolling through any application that could distract him. It was then he began to think about Minhyuk’s words more seriously. As his eyes lost themselves on the rotating clothes, his mind thought about his greatest rival that was Shin Hoseok, his velvet voice when he called him by ridiculous petnames. He hated it. He pictured Hoseok’s mischievous expression turning into a gentle one in a second, playful dark eyes becoming deep and smile turning genuine, the soft strands that grew longer on his eyes, the deep and childish laugh. He thought about the boy’s way to always dress in black with ripped jeans and skinny t-shirts. Seriously was he trying to give himself a style? More like an emo kid style, Kihyun laughed internally. His leather jackets were horribly cliché but he somehow looked absolutely stunning in them, strong chest perfectly underlined by the material with beautiful milky skin and a body forged in marble, certainly made by the gods themselves.

Wait what?

Kihyun was immediately ashamed by where his thoughts were leading him, so he cleared his throat once, squirming on the uncomfortable chair. He already felt his back hurting from the position.

Yes, Shin Hoseok was physically pleasing to look at. Very pleasing in fact, but the pink haired boy had learned he was not only a beautiful body with no brain. That was what he thought before that night, where they watched the stars for the first time. Shin Hoseok was kind and funny, smart and friendly, delicate and passionate. And when Kihyun realized he could describe the small details in the other’s being, the way Hoseok stood confident when he drove his car or bike, the way he always passed a hand in his black locks, the way he pouted when Kihyun had scold him for the pancakes or the way Hoseok looked at him with that sparkle in his eyes, the small math student knew something.

He was so fucked.

The loud bip of the dryer startled him, Kihyun slightly jumping on the chair as he returned to reality. He hadn’t even realized he switched from the washing machine to the dryer. He slowly got up from his spot and carefully opened the machine, spilling the clothes in the basket he had put just above the engine. He put his arm in it to pick the last piece of clothe from the dryer and leave, but he stopped his movement when his eyes landed on the gray hoodie he was clutching at.

A gray hoodie far too big for Kihyun. And his eyes suddenly widened.

“Shit!” he whispered as he threw the sweater in the basket.

With all the exams and work, the young man had completely forgotten about the clothes Hoseok had lend him that night. Kihyun remembered thinking about it briefly but he never crossed ways with his supposed rival during three weeks, and he was too busy studying every day to take care of it.

“Ah fuck” he sighed and opened his phone, fingers working on the keyboard.

Kihyun stopped when his thumb was hovering the send word, hesitantly biting on his lips. He was only returning clothes, there was nothing wrong about texting the other about it. The math student had to return these clothes out of politeness, Hoseok maybe wanted to have his stuff back. There was nothing weird about it.

 

 **to hoseok:** _hey sorry to disturb you but i just wanted to give you the clothes you lend me. You know the hoodie and sweatpants._

 

Kihyun let out a breath and pick the basket up, stepping out of the room and walking to his own room, pace speeding in the stairs. He found Minhyuk in the same position he left him, slumped on the couch and snoring loudly. The pink haired boy set the basket down and immediately reached for his phone when it buzzed in his pocket.

 

 **from hoseok:** _no problem pumpkin, do u think u could come at my workplace? i’m sorry i’m not free til 7pm_

 

The petite man looked at his screen for a whole minute before typing again.

 

 **to hoseok:** _ok just give me the address_

 

 

∏

 

 

Slowly approaching the place Hoseok had explained to him, the petite pink haired boy closed his hand in tiny fists inside the pockets of is jacket, one holding on the bag containing the famous clothes. He didn’t really know why he was nervous, heart sometimes skipping a beat when his phone indicated he was near the small edifice.

Kihyun had taken the bus for about ten minutes before searching through the city as he rarely came in this area. The place was located behind a bakery, just at the corner of a small street near a primary school. It was rather calm, the student having to cross a park full of children before noticing the cobbled street. He passed by said bakery and finally found the little shop with a green showcase, different kind of colorful flowers adorning the sidewalk and just letting an entrance to the shop.

Because yes, Shin Hoseok was not joking when he said he was working in a flower shop.

The small math student hesitantly entered the store and was immediately welcomed by the fresh sent of plants, air lightly filled with humidity and a short woman who greeted him with a big smile on her chubby face.

“Welcome sir! Can I help you with anything?” her bright voice echoed in the shop and Kihyun rapidly looked around the area.

“Uh I’m actually searching for someone. Someone who works here” he said as confidently as he could, glasses hiding his nervous eyes.

“Oh I wish it was me” the chubby lady smiled and readjusted her apron, Kihyun laughing with her as he rubbed his neck embarrassingly. He was not used to this kind of comments but she seemed nice and her genuine expression somehow helped the boy relax.

“I’m sorry it’s actually uh… it’s Shin Hoseok?”

“I’m gonna get him right away!” she exclaimed before heading toward the back of the small shop. “Don’t hesitate to take a look at the flowers!” and she disappeared behind a curtain.

The bubblegum pink haired man found himself alone in the store, standing among the flowers dumbly, as still as them.

‘Well this is awkward’ he told himself and leisurely began to wonder around the shop, examining the many shades and soft shapes of the plants, from white jasmines to huge yellow sunflowers. He was never good with flowers, only knowing the basics like roses, orchids or lavender. But as he walked through the small path between the ranks of plants, he noticed the peaceful atmosphere and silence in the air, bringing a feeling of calm. Kihyun slowly reached for a gardenia, fingers carefully brushing against the soft petals.

“I didn’t know we had a such beautiful flower in our shop, you must be very rare” a low voice startled him, the petite man letting out a shocked gasp as he jerked his head to his left side.

“You fucking scared me for fuck’s sake!” he exclaimed when he was met with the smiling face of Shin Hoseok, black fringes messily falling on his forehead and brown apron on.

A strange moment of silence passed, the two men only looking at each other without any noise and Kihyun didn’t even know he was staring. Did the black haired boy always had this chocolate reflect in his eyes?

The sound of someone clearing his throat snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked at the chubby lady who hid a smile behind her palm, feigning to work at the cash register when she saw him.

“Yeah uh… I brought this. Here” he said, lowering his head as he stared at the bag he was holding. The taller took the bag from his hand and Kihyun almost thought he brushed his fingers against his palm on purpose.

“Thank you, Ki” he smiled this sincere smile that made him look like a child. “I’m sorry for making you travel all the way down here” he admitted and the pink haired boy only shrugged, ready to leave.

“It’s okay. And if I didn’t think about this today I would’ve forget so it’s better” he assured and pushed his hands back inside his jacket’s pockets, not really knowing what to do now.

“I’m done in thirty minutes, do you want to have dinner maybe after?” he heard Hoseok say and immediately looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Me? Uh… I don’t know if-” but he was cut by the chubby lady who spoke from behind the counter in a clear voice.

“Go eat boys! It’s okay Hoseok you can leave now” she smiled warmly and laughed at the two student’s surprised faces.

Kihyun supposed she was the manager and turned his gaze to the other man again, the latter already slipping out of his apron. The muscular boy folded the brown clothe and deposed it on the desk next to the petite woman, the lady chuckling before urging the taller to go away.

“So, you’re in?” Hoseok asked when he stood in front of the math student in all his glory, black t-shirt hugging his strong chest and toned arms.

“...Alright but just because I’m starving” Kihyun agreed and saw the flash of happiness lightning the other’s features.

“Come on then, pumpkin” the black haired boy grinned before heading toward the door, letting Kihyun step outside first with an exaggerated reverence, making him snicker.

The petite man tried to hide the excitement bubbling in his veins and the butterflies in his stomach when they walked to Hoseok’s shining car.

 

 

After parking his car in a small street, Hoseok got out first, turning the motor off and swinging his keys in his fingers. Kihyun followed right after, closing the passenger door as he took a look at the surroundings.

They were in the city center, people everywhere and endless car horn ringing in the air. It was a crowded wednesday evening, the warm weather leading families, couples and friends here with the intention to go out as the sun slowly faded in the sky.

“Where are we going?” the pink haired boy asked, observing the shops around them, the two students walking at a slow pace.

“I was hoping you were the one to give me the answer” Hoseok chuckled and smiled when the other gave him a surprised look.

“I don’t know either?” Kihyun simply said more like a question, the taller shrugging as they passed a vast public square usually made for tourists.

It was the place of the city where most of the restaurants stood, some dedicated to expensive and luxurious food, others to pancakes, with some fast foods and coffee shops. There was a large choice for everyone, that was for sure.

“Uh, there’s a lot of things here. We can maybe take a look?” Khyun tried, already searching for a restaurant that looked attracting.

But when he turned to Hoseok, wishing for a little help, he was faced with a pout, the black haired boy eyeing the different places. The young man held back a scoff; Shin Hoseok had brought him here and hadn’t thought once about where they could eat. Great.

And suddenly, all the confidence Kihyun had gathered when he had accepted to come seemed to be crashed into pieces. He really wanted to laugh at himself.

“Nevermind you know what, I think it wasn’t the brightest idea to come with you” he muttered before turning away, feeling stupid.

He should have anticipated the hand that grasped his wrist, preventing him to move further.

“Where are you going?” Hoseok asked with worry in his eyes, a sight that absolutely didn’t made Kihyun’s heart flutter.

“Honestly, I don’t know” he breathed and tried to flee again, a thing he always did when he was facing an embarrassing situation.

“I’m sorry, Ki. I’m really sorry please don’t leave” the taller pleaded, stepping closer like he was afraid the other would run away. “I’m a shitty date really” he smiled apologetically and Kihyun raised his eyebrows so high he thought it would leave wrinkles.

“Wh- who said it was a date?” he mumbled with cheeks already on fire, eyes finding malicious ones in front of him.

“This is clearly a date, pumpkin” Hoseok smiled as he played with the pink haired student’s hoodie.

“I don’t want this to be a date” Kihyun deadpanned with a grimace even know he was a blushing mess. But the taller was certainly used to the sight by now.

“Well this isn’t really how it works but if you don’t want it to be a date then let’s say it isn’t” and the math student opened his mouth to close it right away, gaping soundlessly for a second before rolling his eyes.

“I just want to eat” he groaned desperately, pink strands messing with his glasses.

“I think I have an idea”

“It’s about time, genius”

“Chinese or mexican?” Hoseok abruptly asked, the smaller furrowing his eyebrows.

“I… ch-chinese?” he answered unsure, making his cheekbones bounce when his mouth drew a thin line. “Are we seriously go-” but he was interrupted when a large and warm palm suddenly enveloped his slim fingers, making him squeal out of surprise.

“Come with me I know what we’re gonna do” Hoseok smiled this beautiful smile and tugged on the bubblegum pink haired man’s hand, the latter being too shocked to walk for a moment before following with small steps, hurried and clumsy.

“What is this?” he complained with a frown, head pointing at their linked hands, leather jacket brushing against his skin.

“It’s to make sure you won’t get lost” the black haired boy replied without looking at him, but Kihyun could clearly see the grin on his lips.

“Disgusting” he grumbled, glasses sliding on his nose for the umpteenth time.

He didn’t disconnect their hands once.

 

 

As planned, they finally ordered their food in a random chinese restaurant, the smell of sweet and sour sauce mixed with grilled pork invading the place, making Kihyun’s stomach roar in a very embarrassing way. The young man was taken aback when Hoseok payed for the both of them, lowering the other’s wallet and almost ordering him not to take a single coin out.

“I invited you, remember?” he said in his velvet voice and Kihyun put his wallet back in his jacket with a shrug.

However, the petite student was even more surprised when his supposed rival asked for their food to be put in bags, thanking the cashier and taking it with his left hand, the other finding its way to Kihyun’s one again.

“Bu- aren’t we-” he stuttered as they walked out of the small store.

“I know a more comfortable place to eat, without the smell of grease and loud chats. More romantic too” the taller winked, this cocky expression adorning his features as Kihyun snorted.

And they walked for approximately ten minutes, the math student didn’t know. He could see the shades of gold and orange rising in the previous azure sky, assuring it was certainly past eight in the evening. The bubblegum pink haired man found himself staring at anything, legs moving automatically. They barely talked, small words filling the silence from time to time but it was not awkward, surprisingly, just a cozy quietness.

“We’re here” Hoseok’s voice brought him back from his lost thoughts, making him focus on the area. And he arched his eyebrows, giving the other a look.

“Are you serious?” he slightly laughed, gaze fixing on the water reflecting the yellow light and fresh grass supporting the thin trees.

The river was just in the middle of a park where the population was mainly composed of children playing in the playground located just a few meters away from the water, and adults watching them on the benches. At this time of the day it was slowly filled by joggers or students that passed by, children dragging their parents home.

“I thought it would be cool to sit near the river and waiting for the night. Maybe watch the stars like we did last time” Hoseok spoke, eyes set on Kihyun’s face, sparkling and almost shy.

“You’re fucking sappy. And we won’t see the stars from here, the sky’s too covered” the pink haired boy stated with a hint of amusement.

But it was a better than the chinese restaurant he thought. Because the view was pleasing and calm. Because there wasn’t too many people. Because it felt more intimate.

Hoseok lead him on a spot where the grass was not to high, not too far from a tree that acted like a shield from the streets on the other side. The black haired boy gave him a small smile before detaching his hand from his, Kihyun’s fingers clutching at nothing in return. He would not say it was nice to have his hand held in this way, keeping it warm from the light wind of the night.

The petite math student crouched next to the taller already sitting on the ground, carefully unpacking the burning food in tupperware boxes, accompanied with thin white napkin and plastic cutlery. Kihyun extended his legs in front of him, red converses in contrast with the green of the lawn. He picked his food from Hoseok’s hands, murmuring a small thank you before opening the box. The young man let out a pleased sigh when he tasted the sweet noodles.

It has been a damn long time since he ate chinese food. As far as he could remember, the last time was with Changkyun in his senior year in high school. It was then his brunet friend had met the guy with dimples and crescent eyes; Jooheon was his name, now he remembered.

“You’re not disappointed?” came the voice of Hoseok, making him stop chewing on his food.

“Disappointed of what?” he asked, mouth full and cheeks as round as a squirrel’s ones.

The muscular boy directed his gaze to the river before them, plastic box resting on his knee as he played with the little fork.

“This. I mean the place and all. I didn’t really know where I could take you because I don’t really know what you like… and like, I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable and-” Hoseok began to ramble, thumb nervously sliding on the plastic punnet and the pink haired boy found it almost weird. He had never see the other acting like this before.

“Hey” he cut, drawing Hoseok’s attention. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I like it here, it’s... better than a restaurant” he asserted, eyes locking with the black haired boy’s ones.

“Sure?” the latter replied with an almost invisible smile.

Kihyun could see the fading sunlight drifting on his supposed rival's features, dark locks mixed with shades of orange, porcelain skin becoming gold and black clothes painted with yellow shadows. He was divine under the warm light, surrounded by the small sounds of the streets and fainted voices of passerby.

“Yeah... I like it” the math student murmured and returned to his food, missing the pure smile on Hoseok's lips.

When they both finished their meal, Kihyun put the rests in the paper bag, closing the top to avoid spilling the content on the floor. He watched the other take the small bag and stand up, walking to the nearest bin, throwing it in the metal box. And just a few seconds later they were sat next to each other again, bodies facing the river as the night slowly invaded the city.

“So, proud to have your first place back?” the black haired boy spoke above the silence, arms lazily resting on his knees. Kihyun let out a clear laugh.

“You bet I am. I proved myself I'm better than a _born genius_ ” he said as he put his hood on his head, the material covering his pink locks.

The petite man let his back collide with the ground, putting his hands under his head to support himself. It was a complete different view from here, the leaves and the clouds being the only things he could perceive.

“You're hurting me here” he heard Hoseok chuckle.

“Well you should be used to it by now”

“Yoo Kihyun, you're not only hurting my pride but also my heart”

And said boy scoffed in response, letting these words slide. Even with the amused tone in Hoeok's voice, the pink haired boy couldn't hide the rising guilt in him, discerning a part of truth in the other's statement. It suddenly made him feel uncomfortable and weak under the muscular boy's gaze. It actually made him feel horrible. In all of this, Hoseok was not an asshole, he was.

“You know I don't... I don't... actually hate you” he breathed as his eyes focused on the moving leaves above him, dancing with the wind.

“That's the nicest thing you ever said to me” came Hoseok's response after an unbearable moment of silence. And the petite boy thought he would certainly laugh at the taller's face right now, a look of surprise painted on his face.

“Don't get too emotional about this” Kihyun smiled.

“Does that mean I finally melted your cold heart?”

“My heart is made of stone, you can't melt it”

And there was a change in the atmosphere, the air between the two of them becoming lighter. It was like the wall Kihyun had built with all his force, trying to always put distance with the other, vanished immediately, weakened by Hoseok's smiles and warm eyes and genuine laugh.

“Can I put my head on your lap?”

“Fuck no”

“You're so mean, Ki” the black haired boy laughed and laid next to the smaller, shoulders touching, and Kihyun's heart absolutely not jumped in his throat. “So. What do you think about me?” he continued, eyes shining when he gazed at the other boy.

The petite math student arched an eyebrow. “You really wanna know?”

“At least, I'll know what to do to make you like me even more” and Kihyun snorted.

“You don't have to change anything about yourself in order to please another person, because if you do so, it means the other doesn't appreciate you for what you are” the pink haired boy deadpanned but pursed his lips when he realized what he said, hoping the other didn't catch it.

“Wow that's deep”

“But if you want I can make a list of what annoys me in you” Kihyun remarked and heard a light giggled from his right side, making him smile without knowing.

“I have a bad feeling”

“I think you're a little bit wrapped up in yourself”

“Are you sure you're not making your self portrait?”

“Don't interrupt me, you ass” Kihyun slapped the black haired boy's arm, the latter laughing. “I think you're a little shameless and annoying. And I totally thought you were a fuckboy the first time I saw you”

“Why?”

“You're kidding? Have you seen how you dress and the people you hang out with?” he scoffed, head turning to meet Hoseok's gaze, already looking at him with attentive eyes.

“What about my clothes? I'm a real life super model” the taller whined, pushing his hair backward and letting his forehead exposed.

“You dress like a fake rockstar with all those leather jackets and ripped jeans”

“I won't wear my leather jackets if you don't like them”

“Why are you so caring now?” Kihyun mocked and tightened the jacket around his body. “They suit you though” he mumbled before looking at the sky again.

“So you think I look good?” he could define the smirk in the other's words.

“That's what I'm talking about when I say you're narcissistic”

They talked about nothing and everything, for minutes, and the minutes became hours, and soon the moon rose in the dark sky, the city drowned in the lights of the night. The park was less and less filled with people, and the air was cooler. The pink haired boy didn't feel awkward at any moment, it was just Hoseok and him, his so called greatest enemy slowly transforming in the charming and kind boy he tried to push away for so long. It was just two students opening their hearts near the river, small laughs and shy glances exchanged in the night, like they were in their own world, grass tickling the skin of their hands brushing against each other.

“Can I ask you something?” the petite math student spoke, small voice only heard by the two of them.

“Anything, pumpkin” and Kihyun thought about his words for a moment before speaking again.

“We agreed on our bet remember?” he stated, watching the taller nod, waiting for him to talk. “I-uh... we said that if I won, your friends, they had to stop mocking other people, me included”

“Yes. But I can't assure you they won't try to though. They're assholes. It's in their nature” Hoseok replied in a soft voice, studying the boy next to him.

“Then why are you even hanging out with them?” Kihyun found himself asking, a feeling of sudden anger in his guts.

He just could not understand how a boy like Hoseok, kind and sweet -because yes he had to admit he was anything but a jerk- could find a possible interest in being part of a group like these people. The leather jacket boy stared at him for a second, eyes lost in his.

“...I don't really know” he finally spoke, voice low. “They were just there at the right time I guess. And at first I kind of liked their company, when we went out in bars it was fun. We drank and went to parties where I usually smoked the first cigarettes I got” he declared, eyes lowering.

Kihyun listened to him carefully, it was the first time the other man told him about his friends, the first time he explained how he met them. But to the young man, it sounded wrong, forced.

“I never really considered them as my friends in fact. More like a group of people I could spend my time with when I was bored” Hoseok kept talking, hand coming to rest under his head to face the boy laid next to him. “But then the parties turned in underground bars in the gloomy neighborhoods of the city you know? And it just became a kind of routine”

“Doesn't sound really entertaining to me” the pink haired boy mumbled and earned a smile from the other.

“I know yeah” he replied softly. “And then there's one guy I hang out with that just... got into a fight one day and-”

“That's how you got the bruises” Kihyun interrupted him, finally aware of what the taller got himself into.

“Yes. But it didn't happened only once. I'm kinda used to it now” Hoseok chuckled but the petite math student didn't have the heart to laugh.

He could see the empty look the black haired boy adorned when he talked, the blank tone of his voice reflecting the total indifference.

“You're a grown man so you made your own choices but if I can give you an advice, that's pretty fucking stupid” Kihyun declared. “If I were you I would have ditch them a fucking long time ago”

The taller looked at him with amused eyes, his face being enlighten by this genuine smile again.

“Don't worry pumpkin, I don't really see them anymore” he grinned, Kihyun raising his eyebrows in response. “Being with you is a million time better than being with them”

“Shut up, you cheesy shit” the petite man said desperately, the infamous blush covering his face once again.

“And Kihyun... you know I won't let them even approach you.” he heard, making him turn toward the taller boy, the latter resting the weight of his body on his elbow, head above the petite man's one.

The young man stared back, breath hitching at the sight of the black haired boy in the moonlight. Hoseok carefully took his hand in his, strong yet gentle fingers caressing small ones, touch delicate, like he was afraid to break Kihyun's skin. The taller let his thumb trace patterns in the back of the math student's hand, sending electricity in the latter's body.

“I'll never let anyone hurt you, pumpkin”

And Kihyun suddenly remembered the rules he had fixed himself when he entered college.

 

_Rule number one: never stutter in front of a douchebag, it makes them feel stronger than you._

_Rule number two: never act all flushed in front of a douchebag, it will make them think they have some kind of effect on you._

_Rule number three: never fall in love with ~~a douchebag~~ Shin Hoseok, it would only bring trouble_

 

But when the pink haired boy saw the sweetness in the leather jacket boy's eyes when he stared at him under the pitch black sky, he knew these rules were completely ridiculous.

Because he just broke all of them, especially the third one.

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is fucking long
> 
> i shoud add in the tags that this is a super slow slow burn, i'm almost annoyed with myself for makig this so long i hope you don't find it boring! But i can already tell you the next chapter is gonna be special *laugh like vilains in cartoons* and i'm just realizing there're some angsty parts shit but what is a story without a little of drama? lmao sorry
> 
> i hope you still like it and enjoy reading it, you can always write your thoughts in the comments, it's always nice to me, it makes me really happy ^^
> 
> sunflower: pure thoughts, adoration and dedicated love.  
> white jasmine: sweet love  
> gardenia: secret love


	13. Swimming pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning to say that there is mention of alcohol and drugs

 

“Hold on, Kirby”” Minhyuk exclaimed, eyes closed and hands extended before him. “You are telling me that _you_ , Yoo Kihyun, the guy with the biggest pride, who would never admit he's wrong, who would never change his mind-”

“Yes thank you, I think we understood”

“This Yoo Kihyun had dinner with his hot math rival Shin Hoseok yesterday? And by the river on top of that?” the blonde recapped, processing the information as he tapped his fingers.

“Yes, Minhyuk, basically that's it”

The skinny art student suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, lean body falling backwards on their cheap yellow couch as his voice made a sound so high Kihyun thought the widows would break.

“Dear god, make him shut up” the latter groaned, massaging his temples in a desperate gesture as he tried to resume reading.

The two friends were lazily hanging out in their room on a particularly hot afternoon, thin curtains closed to prevent the harsh sun from warming the inside. It was the following day after the pink haired boy's excursion with Hoseok which wasn't a date but had every aspect of one in Minhyuk's opinion.

Kihyun, being able to sleep for only three hours during the previous night, had decided to stay at the dorms to avoid any contact with the outside world and get some rest. But who was he to think his blond friend would leave him alone when he saw the dark circles under tired eyes. Minhyuk had nearly thrown him on the sofa, shoving chocolate bars in his arms and turning the television on.

So there he was, absently reading an old book he had found under his bed -which was very surprising since everything was always clean and tidy- and silently listening to his friend who commented from time to time the show scrolling on the tv screen. He had decided to tell Minhyuk about yesterday evening as he wanted someone to share his thoughts.

Huge mistake.

Therefore, the blonde was currently choking on his laughter and clutched his stomach to stop the convulsions that shook his limbs. The petite man should have anticipated his inordinate reaction, it was Lee Minhyuk after all.

Slowly returning to his senses, the lean art student wiped a tear and roughly grabbed Kihyun's book.

“Hey!” the latter exclaimed, outraged.

“And after the romantic dinner in front of the river while watching the shooting stars with the soft melody of violins filling the air, he gave you a ride home in his batman car” Minhyuk smirked with this look of pure interest, making the other boy sigh loudly and roll his eyes. “And finally, he asked you to go to a party with him on saturday” the blonde recalled.

“He didn't ask me to go with him” Kihyun grumbled and too tired to take his book back. “He said that he would be there and then he left”

“Stop me if I'm wrong, but he totally asked you to go to that party”

“No he didn't”

“Kihyun” he heard beside him. Said boy turned slightly to face his friend who was intensely staring at him with one elbow resting on the back of the couch, the material in perfect harmony with the light strands of his hair. “That dude Shin Hoseok here, he's a catch” he affirmed with a ridiculously serious tone.

“Oh god Minhyuk”

“There's no _'oh god Minhyuk'_ between us!” the taller said with determination. “I know you, Ki, and I can see the effect he has on you”

“What effect?!” Kihyun exclaimed with sudden red cheeks and he cursed himself and this damn blush.

“Are you for real? Dude, you wouldn't go on a date with someone if they didn't pique your interest” the art student snorted.

The bubblegum pink haired boy let the back of his head hit the sofa, a groan escaping his mouth, his entire body sliding on the soft surface like a lifeless corpse.

“That's fucking embarrassing” he muttered, feeling the heat of the room sneak under his plain white shirt and burning his skin. “I guess I may have developed a kind of little affection toward him that makes me tolerate his presence” he uttered and his ears were instantly attacked by Minhyuk's screech that certainly woke the dead.

“I knew it!” his roommate shouted and clenched his fist. “I need to tell Changkyun”

“You are _not_ doing that” Kihyun protested and immediately stood up from the couch.

“Right I'll do it later. We have to find you some clothes for that party” the taller grinned, jumping from excitement on the sofa like a child who just got a toy from his parents. Except that Minhyuk wasn't a child, even if Kihyun sometimes wondered.

“I never said I was going!”

“And if I come with you?”

The two students stared at each other, one with pleading eyes and the other with doubtful ones.

“You won” the petite man finally sighed and headed to his bed.

But he could hear the other opening his wardrobe, emptying the content on every inch of surface of the room with a shout of victory.

Kihyun wanted to yell out of frustration, he had cleaned it two days ago.

 

 

∏

 

 

The loud bass of the music and the smell of tobacco contrasted sharply with the fresh air from outside as a man clad in black with a leather jacket hugging his broad shoulders entered the place.

Hoseok stepped inside the small bar hidden at the corner of a narrow alley under a few defective streetlights, closing the thin metal door behind him and let his gaze examine the crowded room. The only source of light was the hanging green lamps, giving the place an eerie atmosphere as the rectangular windows were covered with thick black curtains. Gray smoke invaded the air, creating a light fog among the people that sat on leather couches in the corners, all types of alcohol decorating the tables.

The black haired boy made his way toward a group of five people at the back, in the same position as every person in the bar. The soles of his boots hit the ground but weren't heard from the other, the loud chats mixed with the unbearable melody muffling every other noise. A girl finally spotted him with a mischievous grin, immediately raising her glass.

“There you are!” she screamed above the music, her voice attracting the others' attention, all looking at him.

“We thought you'll not make it, _again_ ” one of the men spoke, strong jaw leading to toned chest, red jacket hanging on one of his shoulders. He seemed to study the black haired boy with scorn, taking a long drag on a joint and blowing smoke in Hoseok's direction.

The leather jacket boy ignored the remark with a shrug and took a glass filled with orange liquid from the table, gulping the harsh drink down.

“Where have you been anyway?” another asked, skinny body glued to a petite girl with black hair. “We fucking needed you yesterday. Kris almost got his ass kicked by these dudes” he guffawed, his boyish features discrediting the attitude he wanted to give himself.

Hoseok almost wanted to laugh. “Maybe he needs to have his ass kicked from time to time” he retorted blankly but didn't miss the glare from the boy with the red jacket, Kris.

“You didn't even answered my texts Hoseokkie” the blonde girl added to distract him, feeling the tension slowly rising among the group, but the petite girl muttered an exasperated _'Mina, please'_.

“Yeah where were you Wonho?” Kris insisted, a mocking smirk adorning his lips. With his words, he threw a packet of cigarettes in Hoseok's hands. The latter looked at the small box as he played with it, tapping his fingers on the material.

“It's actually none of your business. And you'll excuse me if I don't enjoy fighting some random guys in the streets just to nourish my ego and show up at school with a bruised eye to look cool.” he declared with a smile, eyes glittering as he put the glass back on the table, feeling the burning anger flourishing in Kris' body without looking at him.

“You know you could just hit your head on the portal of your parents' big ass house, the result would be the same and nobody would ever know you didn't get destroyed by gangsters in dodgy areas” the black haired boy continued .

“You fuckin-” the red jacket boy exclaimed through gritted teeth, ready to throw a punch as he jumped from his sit. One of the other students grabbed his arm to prevent an undeniable fight to happen.

“Hey, we're not gonna make a fuss here! We're gonna get kicked out if you don't get your shit together” he told the fuming boy.

“What the fuck is wrong with you huh?” Kris asked with a clenched jaw. “You don't want to hang out with us anymore, that's it? Do what you want man, I don't care” he hissed and stepped closer to Hoseok, almost spitting at him.

“You should go found your new pet” Kris smirked as the others observed the scene in silence. “I bet your nerd boy can't wait to be fucked” and the black haired boy felt his blood boil in anger.

Hoseok should have thanked whatever spiritual force that held him back from punching the death out of the other student.

The black haired boy only returned a smile. He violently shoved the packet of cigarettes on Kris' chest, proud to make him trip backward in the process, but not without taking one away from the box, slipping it between his lips. With leisure moves, he lightened the thin cigarette, yellow flames consuming its tip, and exhaled a cloud of smoke in the other's face, staring at him.

“See you on saturday I guess” he smiled before heading outside, slamming the door as he disappeared in the night.

 

 

∏

 

 

“First of all, you forget about your colorful hoodies and pair of plaid pants” Mihyuk instructed, throwing a pastel blue sweatshirt at Kihyun's face, the latter sitting on his bed with his legs crossed.

“What the hell. I only have one pair of plaid pants! And it's very fashionable” the petite man retorted with a frown, folding the piece of clothe with skilled fingers.

“Yeah for an art student”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“So, as I was saying” the blonde ignored and turned to the small wardrobe with hands on his hips, carefully scanning the clothes neatly stowed in it. “You have to be absolutely radiant, stunning. Don't get me wrong you're nice all the time” he smiled as he picked a black shirt from underneath a too huge pile of hoodies.

“Yeah and I'll not dress like a stripper so you can get those leather pants away from me” Kihyun commented with a grimace, readjusting his glasses.

“You're no fun” the art student whined but let the clothe slip on the floor and returned to his dressing mission.

“Why do we even care about what I look? It'll be weird if I just get there with a different face anyway” the math student argued, trying to stop his roommate from creating havoc in the closet.

“Hello Einstein? You're going to that party to struck your boy toy with your beauty. I know he has a crush on you with this look, but just think about his reaction when he'll see you walk in all dress like that, more gorgeous than Aphrodite herself” the blonde exclaimed and let out a loud gasp when he found a pair of light blue jeans.

“You sure there wasn't alcohol in the orange juice you drank earlier?” Kihyun asked with arched eyebrows.

“Put this on” Minhyuk ordered and the pink haired boy examined the black t-shirt with the high waist brown pants. It was a relief when he noticed the trousers were not tight.

 

He came out from the bathroom, washed and dress just to be dragged inside again by his friend. The petite man didn't have the time to understand what was happening to him when Minhyuk began to attack his hair with straightener.

“Hey- what are you doing?” he blurted and received a laugh in response.

“I'm fixing this birds nest”

When he thought his roommate had ended the torture, the blonde grabbed his glasses and hid them in one of the drawer.

“I can't see shit!” Kihyun grumbled but shut his mouth when Minhyuk shoved the small box containing his contact lenses in his palm.

“You have those for a reason right?” the taller insisted and the other gave up. There was nothing to do when you were facing Minhyuk.

And Kihyun would not admit he actually enjoyed taking care of his appearance, silently hoping it would impress the others.

“Let's go my dude!” the blonde yelled happily and readjusted his black leather pants that were originally destined to Kihyun.

The latter could only sigh as they closed the door of their shared room.

 

 

The sun had already began to fade on the horizon, soft shades of orange coloring the sky. It was Kihyun's favorite time of the day, when the city entered the night, marking the end of the usual blue sky and letting the clouds take beautiful and warm tones, from bright yellow to deep pink. Minhyuk had often compared his hair to the clouds, laughing about the extravagant color.

The party was held by someone unknown from the pink haired boy, but as usual Minhyuk had found a way to get the address from one of his many acquaintances in college. The math student had not wanted to ask Hoseok, finding it too embarrassing.

The house was located in a rather wealthy district, streets clean and huge cars parked perfectly around edifies twice as big as the house of Kihyun's parents. But when he thought about it, it was pretty normal since they lived in the countryside. He sometimes wondered why they had decided to leave the city for vast fields and cows, but was eternally grateful as they let him pursue his studies.

The two students walked on the pavement that lead to the enormous house, passing by impressive ones made of crystal white stones and well-kept lawn. The young man didn't really feel like he fit in the setting, neither did his friend. But when they approached the host's home, he decided they perfectly blend in, with students heading the same way. What was this? Like some kind of mega huge party for the end of the school year? It looked like all the college had been invited the petite man thought.

The lights on the inside were all on, giving a sense of life to the facade. Minhyuk pushed a wooden door attached to a low stone wall, the two boys stepping into the propriety already filled with young people. Kihyun couldn't help the surprise on his face when he took a good look at the surroundings, the house seemed large from where he saw it earlier, but it was actually colossal. It seemed to be craft in a very solid and expensive material, walls thick and important, with wide windows giving a blurry view of the inside. There was a garden that circled the edifice, green lawn mixed with small stone paths, an in-ground pool just in the middle, its bright blue water reflecting on the walls. And there was a pair of stairs finally leading to the main entrance covered by colorful light garland.

Minhyuk let his fist thunder on the door, a girl opening it after a few seconds. She seemed to be around their age despite the amount of glitter covering her her and eyes, her red dress showing her chocolate skin and long legs.

“Hey, I'm a friend of Hyungwon” the blonde cheered. “And he's a friend of mine”

The young woman smiled and opened the door wide, inviting them as she stepped on the side “Oh right, come in come in!”

And that was when the night began.

It was not even nine in the evening but the strong smell of alcohol was everywhere inside. The living room was invaded by people dancing to the deafening music and drinking on the couches. There was red cups disposed on every corner of the house, on small tables and chairs. Kihyun could define a thin white smoke in the air, sweet and fruity scent of herbs. Yep, definitely not cigarettes.

The pink haired boy passed a hand in his now straight locks, pushing the strands away from his eyes. As he made his way among the crowded house to follow his friend, the latter called him from the kitchen counter, pouring himself a drink of bright orange liquid.

“Here you go!” he said loudly to be heard above the strong melody and Kihyun glanced at the glass his roommate forced him to take.

“What the fuck is that?” the petite man asked with raised eyebrows.

“I have no fucking idea!” the other laughed before swallowing the entire drink in one gulp, face contorting in disgust when he looked at the smaller again. “Wow that's poison!”

Kihyun tasted the cold liquid and grimaced when it literally burned his tongue. “Ew” he breathed and tossed the drink in the sink, hopefully missing a dude who just vomited in it, smiling at him as he opened the tap to let water clean the mess. The pink haired boy could only glare.

“I'm already disliking this party” he told the blonde boy who was currently filling his glass with what looked like coke mixed with vodka.

“You here to have fun!” the other responded with a wide grin, hitting his shoulder. “And find your lover boy!”

“He's not here”

“It's not like you looked for him” Minhyuk huffed and spoke again after a small sip of the strange drink.

“I'm not gonna do that it's fucking embarrassing” Kihyun retorted and let his friend fill the red cup in his hand with something blue, and honestly he didn't want to know what it was.

“Ah, I really don't understand you sometimes” With these words, the blonde grabbed his arm and began to walk toward the living room. “Now it's time to party” he screamed and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

His friend knew how he didn't particularly liked to dance, especially with people around. But it seemed like he didn't have the choice, so the petite student followed him on what he supposed was the 'dancefloor'.

And god knows how long they danced.

The pink haired boy had finally let himself drown in the mass of bodies and loud melody after a few sips of his curious drink. He would not say he was drunk, he was even far from it. The young man only felt a little tipsy, cheeks pinks and sweat forming in his back and forehead. On the other hand, Minhyuk was completely wasted. The blonde was currently clinging to a tall and skinny boy with dark brown hair, ruby locks showing under the colorful lights. Kihyun couldn't help but pity the latter as Minhyuk made dramatic moves in front of him, the scene becoming more ridiculous than sensual.

The petite math student decided he should refill his glass when he felt his throat dry as he gulped his saliva. So he stepped away from all of this mess, pushing past drunk or high students that bumped into each other. Kihyun had never really enjoyed parties like this one, low quality music that literally dug holes in your head, people yelling and jumping everywhere -when they were not throwing up there guts in the toilets- and certainly the arrival of the cops around three in the morning because the neighborhood could not bear the noise any longer. But the young man surprisingly didn't felt uneasy right now. Maybe it was because of the alcohol already running in his system, or maybe not. He simply felt lighter, he could finally have fun without thinking of his grades and studies, without the usual pressure and stress that ate him from the inside everytime he had a test. And Kihyun thought he should thank his roommate for pushing him from time to time.

The pink haired boy made his way toward the huge kitchen, passing a sweaty palm in the rosy strands to let just a little bit of fresh air caress his skin. He let his eyes wander automatically around the room, and his breath got momentarily stuck in his throat when he saw it.

A mop of shining black hair appeared among the crowd, the same soft locks Kihyun always wondered how would feel between his fingers, leading to a toned neck of milky skin and broad shoulders covered by a silky black shirt.

Shin Hoseok was standing in all of his glory, clad in black as always, his usual straight hair being styled up, revealing his forehead and regular eyebrows. And he did not wear his infamous leather jacket, bringing a strange smile on Kihyun's lips. _'I won't wear my leather jackets if you don't like them'_ the muscular boy had told him at the river. But it was certainly just because it was too hot inside to wear such jacket, the petite man told himself.

In that moment Kihyun really did not know what to do, what to think, he was just staring dumbly at the taller a few meters away. The latter was not aware of his presence as he talked with a small group of people, and the pink haired boy thanked the world for not being visible from where he stood. Maybe his height was not so bad after all, even if he swore he was not that small.

Kihyun made sure to stay behind some people as his brain was currently exploding in his head, asking himself if he should go and talk to the other, but to say what? 'Hello how are you doing? I'm here because you implicitly told me to come, so do you like me or nah?' The pink haired boy thought it was the most ridiculous situation he had ever been in, he was literally hiding behind students he had never heard the name before, questioning his entire life choices as the boy who happened to be his math rival but soon became a huge crush was standing there as stunning as ever.

'Damn you Shin Hoseok, why do you have to be like this?' the petite man cursed internally, glaring at the taller man.

But after a reflection of two minutes straight, Kihyun decided to come out of his not-so-subtle hiding place, gathering all the courage in the universe to let his legs move forward. God, he felt so stupid to react like this, why couldn't he act normal for once in his life?

The bubblegum pink haired man gulped loudly and tilted his head up to look more confident, even if he could feel his heart beat faster with each step. He slowly avoided the group of people used as his shield and land his eyes on the black haired boy again, empty plastic glass in his hand.

And time seemed to stop when he saw Hoseok without the students he was talking to before, but instead only accompanied by a smiling girl who were casually leaning on him.

Kihyun stopped in his tracks, something suddenly twisting in his stomach. He recognized the gorgeous girl next to the black haired boy, striking beauty with sun-kissed skin and a body every girl could dream of. But the first thing he had noticed the first time he saw her was the endless long blonde hair reaching her tiny waist and her perfect crimson nails. The pink haired boy watched as she put a delicate hand on Hoseok's arm, skin contrasting with the pitch black material. It should not affect him this much, Kihyun thought, but he could not control the bitter feeling that made his heart ache in his chest. And when he saw her tilt her head and rise on her heels to reach the taller, Kihyun hastily lowered his gaze and began to walk away.

The petite math student walked with small hurried steps, legs moving lifelessly as he pushed his way between sweaty bodies blocking the way. Kihyun did not really understand why he had left so suddenly, even forgetting to fill his drink. Yeah, after all he did not even want to talk to his supposed rival at first, so why was this weird feeling between deception and hurt messing with his senses?

Kihyun put the empty goblet on the first stable surface he could find in his haste and decided the best was to leave, the relief and happiness he felt a few seconds ago completely vanishing to let anger replace it.

The pink haired boy abruptly collided with someone, making him trip backward, eyes immediately finding a tall guy in an atrocious red jacket.

If Kihyun thought the party could not get any worst, he was so wrong.

“Hey look at that! I never thought I'll find you here nerd boy!” a strong voice called him and Kihyun immediately rolled his eyes, one of the dude of Hoseok's clique standing right in front of him.

“Yeah me neither. Bye” he retorted with a blank look and began to walk away again.

He didn't have time for this shit, and certainly not for being mocked by some brainless asshole who thought he was still in high school. But a large palm harshly gripped his shoulder, preventing him from leaving this hell.

“Where do you think you're going? Don't you want to have a little fun here?” the taller asked, voice translating pure irony.

The pink haired boy wished the other was alone. But of course he was accompanied by what looked like his sycophants, a girl and a boy who looked at him from head to toe, smirk on their face. Oh he wished he could hit those idiotic faces with all the frustration he kept deep down.

“Don't ever put your filthy hands on me again” Kihyun declared, jerking his shoulder away from the rough hand.

“Oh looks like someone's getting angry” the taller laughed, his henchmen ridiculously imitating him.

“Listen, I know you think you're kind of handsome, and I really can't guess where you got the idea in the first place, but you really need to calm the fuck down and stop your bullshit. Maybe it's your way to prove to everybody else you're worth something? But let me tell you that you're actually a fucking huge piece of shit among the many ones on earth. And god knows how many they are” Kihyun replied with a bitter smile, pleased as he watched the other's cocky expression falling on his face.

“I guess you're so full of yourself that you won't even listen to a word I say, but man, do you know how much of a piece of garbage you are? A fucking arrogant prick doubled with the intelligence of an insect?” he continued, the anger boiling in his veins as he spitted the worst words he could find.

If nobody had never dared to tell this tall jerk a few home truths, then he would be glad to be the first to do so.

“Can't you just shut your useless mouth once in your goddamn life? Or maybe mommy has never teach you what the word respect meant?”

He should have anticipated the tight grip on the collar of his shirt as the taller adorned a face betraying fury. But Kihyun stared right at him, eyes throwing daggers.

“You should be careful with what you're sayin' man” the other threatened.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed the hand that twisted his black shirt, jerking it away from Kihyun in a jolt.

“And you should be careful where you're putting your hands, Kris” a velvet voice the pink haired boy knew too well spoke, the attention directed to the boy clad in black who interfered.

Hoseok stood between them, strong arm tightening around the other man's wrist. But even if Kihyun should be grateful toward the black haired boy for saving his ass, he could not push the anger away. Because he had enough.

“Fuck off. Both of you” he hissed before turning on his heels, not sparing a glance at Hoseok who had just the time to open his mouth.

“Kihyun” the taller called behind him and softly reached for said boy's hand. But the petite math student retracted his arm rapidly, as if he had been burnt.

“I didn't ask you anything. Leave me alone”

And he walked as fast as he could, opening the door to finally breathe outside, the noise muffled by the walls of the house and cold air playing with his hair. Kihyun walked down the stairs, his feet hitting the ground with each step. He didn't know what time it was, past midnight or maybe only ten, but the moon was already high in the dark sky, the colorful lights in the garden giving strange shadows on the lawn. He spotted a very few people sitting here and there, drinks in hand but didn't really pay attention to them. All he wanted now was to be far away from this place. He was about to text Minhyuk that he already left but realized he forgot his phone at the dorms. With an audible sigh, Kihyun passed by the pool illuminated in the night, just a inch closer and he was out of this place.

“Kihyun!” he heard behind him, a hopeless voice drawing near him.

“Shit” he breathed and began to walk faster, desperate to get the hell out of this house. But who was he to think he would be able to avoid the one and only Shin Hoseok.

“Kihyun wait!” the black haired boy said softly as he took the petite man's hand in his as delicately as he could, making Kihyun's heart sting.

“I told you to leave me alone! What the fuck do you not understand in that?” he snapped.

But he turned to face the other boy, his black locks slightly disturbed and his deep black eyes staring at him with concern. He was beyond breathtaking with the ample dark shirt that made his porcelain skin glow under the moonlight and Kihyun felt the urge to slap him very hard. Or kiss him. Maybe both.

“What's happening, pumpkin? Why did he-”

The pink haired boy roughly detached his fingers from the other's, ignoring the hurt look in Hoseok's eyes. He didn't care, he was hurt too.

“Maybe you should finally reconsider your choice of friends! Maybe I'm fucking pissed because I was having fun but had to endure the remarks of this motherfucking jerk who still didn't learn to mind his own business! And maybe I'm pissed because I was perfectly handling the situation but you decided to get in the way!”

“Is that it? It's the only reason you're about to murder someone?” the taller tried to smile to ease the tension but Kihyun didn't want to calm down. He didn't want to act like nothing happened when he was literally fuming.

“Yes that's it. Now leave me the fuck alone” Kihyun barked and felt a knot forming in his throat, eyes becoming blurry. Oh no, he was not going to cry.

It seemed like Hoseok felt the distress behind the furious tone in Kihyun's voice, and he captured the petite man's warm palm again with his own. “Kihyunnie-”

“Leave me alone goddammit! Why can't you just stay away from me”

“Kihyun-”

“Go party with your so called friends, huh? Go have fun with your girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone”

But just as the pink haired boy was about to free himself from Hoseok's hand, he tripped on his own shoelace that had certainly came undone when he danced. He tried to regain his balance but the small amount of alcohol in him was enough to make him weaker, and he stumbled on the side, right leg bending against his left shin. The small student let out a yelp, feet tapping the stone ground and body falling backward, and he felt in the last moment Hoseok's arm catching his waist in attempt to save him from crashing on the floor. Or rather in the water.

But it was too late, and the two boys fell headlong in the large swimming pool in a loud thud, clear water splashing everywhere in the night. The sound hadn't even attracted the attention of the few persons around who kept talking in a semi-drunk state.

Kihyun gasped for air when he came up to the surface, mouth forming a perfect 'O' from both surprise and the feeling of icy water swallowing his body. The young boy breathed hard to regain some air, arms desperately smashing the water to stabilize himself and finally placed his feet at the bottom of the pool.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! My lenses” he exclaimed, trying to push his wet strands away from his forehead.

The party was indeed, getting worst than he thought.

“Shit, you're alright?” Hoseok asked as he swam gracefully toward the pink haired boy.

“No I'm not! I'm fucking not!” the latter now really felt like crying.

He just wanted to dance with his friend, to find Hoseok and finally talk about something else than the math rivals subject, to talk to him as a friend, or as something more. But what did he expect. As a result he just saw the boy he became so fond of kissing a girl, probably his girlfriend he never thought was a good idea to talk about until now. He almost got into a fight and as if it wasn't enough, he ended in a fucking cold swimming pool, soaking wet, and with the man he now wanted to avoid at all cost.

So no, he was far from being alright.

“Kihyun, what's going on? I thought you wouldn't come, you didn't send me a message” Hoseok broke the silence, closer than Kihyun had expected when he painfully opened his eyes.

“Yeah I wish I didn't. That was a fucking bad idea” the pink haired boy snorted and tried to swim to the small ladder that connected to the ground on the other side of the pool.

“Why are you so angry? Is it because of Kris?” the other asked again, blocking Kihyun's way.

“Yeah no shit!” the latter yelled, startling the boy in front of him. “Get out of the way”

“No I won't. Just tell me what happened, what did he say to you?”

“What he said doesn't matter! You think I'm not used to stupid remarks on my nerdy life?”

“I'm so sorry, Ki. I should have come earlier, I thought-”

“Yeah you thought. Of course you were busy with something else” Kihyun knew his words were harsh and selfish. He was being selfish.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “I don't understand, what-”

“Never mind” the pink haired boy muttered and tried to round the muscular boy for the umpteenth time.

“Kihyun, just talk to me, please” Said man confronted the other, eyes directly staring at him and cheeks becoming redder.

“You want to know what's going on? Alright. What's going on is that you go all flirty with me, you let me sleep with you, you take me with you to watch the stars, you ask for a kiss as the reward for a stupid bet, you take me to dinner and all of this without telling me once you have a fucking girlfriend”

He watched Hoseok's eyes widen, how he parted his lips, and felt his heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it would burst open.

“Not for a second did you mention it! Not for a second did you tell me the spare helmet on your bike was not for me in the first place but for her! Not for a second you thought about the hopes you gave me all that goddamn time, when you're actually in a relationship!” Kihyun accused, voice shaking more and more with each word.

“Ki, are you... jealous?”

A moment of heavy silent passed between them, the loud bass inside of the house echoing in the air, the quiet lapping of water surrounding them as the red and blue lights from the lanterns illuminated the darkness of the night. And Kihyun scoffed pitifully, looking at anything but the other boy and finally crossed his gaze again.

“Yeah... Yeah you know what? I'm jealous. I'm fucking jealous of this girl because she has the chance to be by your side without feeling confused. Because you call me these stupids petnames and tell me you'll protect me from these assholes when you're actually with her, and by the way I can perfectly defend myself” he talked rapidly, breath missing and hands in tiny fists.

“I'm fucking jealous because you gave me the impression you liked me, that maybe I was special for you, that you always used that kind voice and smile when you were with me and me only, and I don't even know what I'm saying anymore but I thought that you were ready to stay with me because I somehow attracted you-” he tried to finish his absurd speech but was suddenly silenced by a pair of warm lips on his.

His small stature was pressed backward by Hoseok's bigger body, clumsy steps under water until his back collided with the wall of the pool, blades hitting the border of it.

Kihyun widened his eyes in surprise as his lips were captured by Hoseok's ones, the latter kissing him chastely, only mouth against mouth, the tip of the black haired boy's nose tickling his cheek and the round droplets of water sliding between them as Hoseok cupped his cheeks with both hands, grip firm yet gentle.

The petite math student's gasp was soon swallowed by Hoseok's plump lips, leaving burning kisses on his upper lip and hands playing with the pink strands at the back of Kihyun's neck, rough fingers keeping him close.

When the black haired boy didn't feel any reaction, he backed away slowly, cheeks lightly pink and eyes shining while he stared at the other like he was the most precious thing in the whole world.

And Kihyun, being selfish once again, attached unsure fingers around Hoseok's shirt to connect their lips again, this time closing his eyes as he felt the black haired boy's hand tightening around his jaw, angling it and breathe the same air, mouths sealed in a passionate kiss, with much more fervor and devotion, finally releasing their silent desire.

Despite the freezing waters that engulfed half of their bodies, Kihyun could feel the rising warmth growing in his limbs, his face and heart, and urged the other boy closer, smaller body caged between Hoseok's form and the hard wall. He couldn't think of anything but Hoseok's delicious lips, Hoseok's large hands sliding on his back to protect him from the solid wall hurting his back, Hoseok's heart erratically beating against his, Hoseok and only Hoseok.

“There's only you” the taller breathed against Kihyun's abused lips, words muffled by their eager kisses, the need of the other's presence translated in the way they pressed their chest together, the tension and patience finally coming to an end.

The pink haired boy felt Hoseok's pillow lips trace kisses against the corner of his mouth, making his heart pound in his ears and making him unable to voice a single word. But the warm caresses suddenly halted and he forced his eyes open, landing them on the glowing boy in front of him. Hoseok brushed a delicate thumb against Kihyu's rosy lip, tracing it with a softness that melted the math student's entire being.

“The girl you saw... Mina, I don't have any kind of relationship with her” the taller murmured in a low voice, eyes fixed on Kihyun's features. “She's part of Kris' friends and she seemed to want my attention, but I never had any feelings for her, even before I knew you” he continued and Kihyun felt the tip of his ears becoming as red as a tomato.

“And I wouldn't dare to kiss another pair of lips that aren't yours” Hoseok smiled and the pink haired boy returned it before smashing their lips one more time.

Kihyun was content, sighing in the kiss as he looped his arms around the toned neck he dreamed to touch and let his fingers stroke the gentle pitch black strands of hair that curled around his palm, feeling the water drip like rain from his touch. He realized he had wanted and needed this for so long, maybe since the first time he saw the other boy, and now he had it all. And Hoseok was thinking the exact same thing as he finally allowed himself to trap the smaller in his arms, finally able to feel Kihyun's angelic lips against his own and be the only one to have the right to have the other this close, hearts beating in unison.

The petite man gasped when the taller grasped his tights, lifting him with ease as Kihyun automatically crossed his legs around Hoseok's waist, his back still stuck against the small border and the black haired boy supporting him with strong arms. He didn't know how his lungs could still function when Hoseok began to leave butterfly kisses on the smooth skin of his neck. The pink haired boy feared his heart would stop beating from the abnormal speed it was taking as the taller replaced the soft kisses by nibbling on the porcelain skin, feeling the sweet flesh between his teeth.

Kihyun made the softest sound in the back of his throat when Hoseok's bit his neck more intensively, putting a light pressure with his mouth and coloring the petite man's white skin in shades of purples, small faded marks that blossomed like flowers each time Hoseok let his mouth wander.

The smaller clutched harder on Hoseok's silky shirt, the only thing that kept him from fainting right here as the muscular boy flushed their bodies impossibly closer, slotting like puzzles, as if they were made for each other. The black haired boy was like a dream, a source of warmth and comfort under the moonlight, embracing the other with an inexplicable pleasure, the stars watching them like they had watched the stars.

“Hoseok...” the pink haired boy whispered and the other brought his face to his, meeting Kihyun's trembling lips half-way.

And Kihyun thought he would never have enough, he thought he couldn't escape Hoseok's taste anymore, gentle and demanding, safe and fond.

Minhyuk was right, he couldn't let Shin Hoseok go, not when the latter ravaged his lips like his life depended of it, as if he had waited eternity to finally let himself drown in the other boy's caresses and-

“HEY I DIDN'T KNOW WE COULD GO IN THE POOL!!” a enthusiastically loud voice abruptly shouted from nowhere and was immediately followed by a horde of people jumping in the water, yells and chants accompanying them.

Kihyun rapidly detached himself from his supposed rival -he didn't really know what they were anymore- with crimson cheeks, eyes wide and mouth agape. It was like he came down from his high, as if he had completely forgotten where they were.

The magic was broken by assholes who couldn't resist the need to act like children.

A part of him wanted to beat the shit out of these dudes from interrupting a very intense make out session he was currently having with Shin Hoseok, but then he thought about it and immediately lowered his eyes. Oh god.

A faint laugh was heard next to him and he turned to be met with Hoseok's soft gaze looking at him. “You look like you're about to explode” the taller chuckled and the pink haired boy couldn't understand how he could blush more than he already was.

“I- it's just that... we- I mean” he stuttered and a shiver ran down his spine, recalling he was still in icy waters in the night.

He missed Hoseok's warmth already.

“Come on we're getting out of here” said boy spoke and took Kihyun's hand under water, leading him to the end of the in-ground pool. The students around them didn't even mind their presence when they stepped on the firm ground, too busy to drown each other or play with the strange rubber rings. They were all pretty wasted at this point.

Kihyun let Hoseok warp a reassuring hand on his lower back, guiding him to the gates that separated the residence from the public sidewalk and finally leaving the deafening music and childish yells.

He knew he wasn't in his normal self as he took little steps on the pavement, streetlights illuminating the roads and small windows of lights still opened in the other houses. He was dizzy from the alcohol, from the noise, from the cold that made him shiver as a light wind brushed his bare elbows and toes. But he was also dizzy from Hoseok's touch, from the warm hand that lead him through empty streets in the night, from his previous kisses.

Kihyun had kissed his so-called greatest math enemy in a freezing swimming pool at some random party under colorful lanterns and the smell of weed. And he had absolutely loved it, but was too stubborn to admit it.

Hoseok's hand felt nice in his he decided, he liked how his thin fingers fitted with the black haired boy's slightly larger ones, he liked how the other reached for his hand when they had had dinner at the river, and he liked how Hoseok was in general.

Yes, he liked his math rival very much.

The peaceful silence was almost disturbing and Kihyun squeezed the muscular man's hand tighter, repressing another shiver, clothes sticking to his body.

“You know you taste like cherry” Hoseok declared suddenly, bringing the smaller boy closer to his side.

Kihyun arched his eyebrows in response, eyes widening. He regretted his move when he felt his contact lenses stuck in his eyes. “What?” he blurted.

In a soft gesture, Hoseok turned him around, chest against chest, nose almost touching. They had arrived near a clean shining black car and the taller didn't hesitate to cage the petite man's body between his and the engine.

“You taste like cherry” he repeated with his annoying velvet voice, breath ghosting over Kihyun's swollen lips and shit he was a blushing mess again.

The pink haired boy watched Hoseok hovering him, agonizing slowly inching closer. But Kihyun suddenly felt the warmth gone again to find the taller opening the door behind. He stared in disbelief at the other getting something that looked like a blanket out from the back of the car. And the thin blanket was put around his shoulders in a second, Hoseok smiling lovingly at him. Why did he even have this with him? The people who possessed blankets in their car were usually grandparents. But it was just a cliché after all.

“Come on pumpkin, get in” he grinned, opening the passenger door.

When the two of them were inside, Hoseok made the motor roar, headlights switched on and quiet music playing on the radio.

“I'm putting water everywhere” Kihyun said in a rush, realizing he just sat in a really expensive car with soaking wet clothes.

“I am too, we're destroying my car together” the black haired boy answered with his cute smile.

He looked at Kihyun in the dark, eyes filled with small sparkles. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

The pink haired boy crossed his gaze as he tightened the blue blanket around him.

“Define home” he responded and saw the flicker of surprise in Hoseok's gaze.

“Then, by home, I mean go to my apartment and change in warm clothes, and maybe watch tv while cuddling?” the taller continued with a gummy smile plastered on his face.

Kihyun remained silent for a second and simply stared at the black haired boy, his dark snarled locks, straight nose, plump lips, round cheeks and sharp jaw, small ears and the way he stared in return.

“Okay” Kihyun mumbled and the car slowly started, passing by the well-build houses and fancy district.

He didn't regret going to this party after all, Kihyun silently thought and a smile crept on his lips.

“So, are you a little spoon or a big spoon?”

“I'm a knife”

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy jesus what am i writing
> 
> i hardly suggest to read this shit with sappy love songs in the background, well that's how i wrote it anyway. i hope this isn't disappointing? finally there it is, the kiss i was supposed to write since chapter 6 lmao. i really hope there aren't too many mistakes and i apologize if there are. i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and many thanks, and i think this story is coming to its end. maybe one chapter left with an epilogue? you can always share you thoughts on this if you want, it's always my pleasure :)
> 
> oh and the names of the fake gangsters are not specially from real people, like the kris of the story is not really the kris of exo but you can imagine him as such lmao


	14. Sunday morning

 

Kihyun had his cheek squished between his pillow and his arm, head weirdly resting on the soft mattress when he heard a knock on the door.

The petite math student growled under his breath, mouth twitching in annoyance as he sunk his head more in the too comfortable pillow. His bed hadn't felt this nice in ages, and he was not ready to leave it yet. So he threw the blankets on him to cover himself from any sound or ray of light that could disturb him as he drifted back to sleep.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the person at his door was persistent.

Kihyun sighed heavily when he heard a symphony of light thuds on his wooden door. At this point it would break from the incessant knocks on its thin surface, the dorms' apartments were far from the resistance of an actual house.

“Minhyuk...” the pink haired boy grumbled under his thick blanket despite the weather becoming warmer every day.

He heard his blonde roommates slam what looked like a paintbrush on the coffee table before the soft creak of their desk chair. “You're lucky I'm a nice guy” he heard his friend yell through the wall that separated the bedroom from the narrow living room. He wished he could answer the door, he was usually not that sleepy. But it was sunday morning, and sunday morning meant that he could, for once in his life, rest until lunch.

Wait, sunday morning?

The bubblegum pink haired boy suddenly opened his eyes, squinting because of the light that slipped from the curtains and furrowed his eyebrows. He stayed in the same position, brain trying to wake up at the same time as his body and processing the information that it was a sunday morning. A sunday that followed a saturday evening. A saturday where he had gone to a party with his artist friend. A party where he had ended in a swimming pool, and a swimming pool where he had kissed Hoseok.

Kihyun abruptly sat straight on his bed, blanket falling on the ground from the rushed movement. He brought a hand to his bare face, noticing the absence of glasses which explained the light blurry sight of his room. Looking at his legs and torso, he noticed he was clad in his pajamas, faded blue sweatpants hugging his waist and large white shirt on.

“What the fuck” he muttered to himself.

He remembered the party, he was sure he went there. He remembered using contact lenses under Minhyuk's order, he remembered entering the huge and rich house, he remembered the slight conflict with the red jacket guy. And above all, he remembered Hoseok taking his hand and leading him to his black shining car.

Kihyun felt a ridiculous shiver travel his body from head to toe when he remembered the feeling of Hoseok's warm hand on his back, around his legs. Yeah, well.

He didn't have the time to ask himself if it was a dream, if he was becoming crazy, or if he had been so drunk last night he passed out in the bathroom and imagined all this while Minhyuk had carried him here, as said blonde boy called out his name through his door.

“Erm... Kihyun, can you come here please?”

The pink haired boy massaged his temples and got up from his fluffy mattress with a grunt, abandoning any attempt of searching his glasses. Who came to knock on people's door at seven in the morning? Well it was actually ten and Kihyun widened his eyes as he watched the bold numbers on the screen of his clock.

“What the actual fuck?” he repeated like it was the only sentence he could formulate.

He opened the door to catch a glimpse of his blonde roommate passing by him, pushing him aside and close the bedroom door in a second. And he stood here, face morphed in incomprehension as he was forced to stay out of his bedroom now locked and occupied by Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk what the hell?” he mumbled.

“The door. There's someone here for you” he heard the muffled voice through the wall.

“What?” he whinged under his breath, making his way to the door in hope it was just the postman, or the girl who lived next door and sometimes brought cookies to all the students on the second floor. “Who the fuck comes on a sunday morning at te-” But whatever word was going to come out from his mouth got stuck in his throat when his gaze landed on a smiling Shin Hoseok leaning on the doorway.

The poor math student froze right away, looking like a deer caught in the headlights with pink strands poking out of his head in every way and shirt wrinkled on his waist.

“Oh jesus”

“Well thank you” the black haired boy smirked in return when he saw the other's reaction. “Hi there” he greeted with a smile.

Kihyun stared at the taller with parted lips. He could see Hoseok's beautiful features even without his glasses, he could feel his smile and sense his handsome aura. Yeah, he didn't need glasses for that.

“What are you doing here?” he asked and was almost surprised to find the force to voice his question when he took a good look at the man in front of him.

Hoseok's chest was covered with a thin black short-sleeve button up gracefully showing his toned arms and structured collarbones. It was perfectly tugged in a pair of light blue jeans that emphasized his sculpted thighs and legs, leading to black low sneakers that let the skin of his ankles visible. And hanging between his arm and waist was a shining black leather jacket, the infamous leather jackets of the infamous Shin Hoseok.

And Kihyun gulped loudly.

“I'm sorry to barge in like that” the black haired boy responded, still leaning on the door frame. “But I kind of tried to tell you I was outside...” he chuckled when the smaller gaped at him.

“Shit my phone” the latter cursed, palm smacking his cheek a bit too harshly. It made him curse again like a fool, a completely lost one. But just as he was gaping like an idiot and desperately shaking his hands, not knowing what to do with them, Kihyun suddenly narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Wait… what are you doing here? What am I doing here? I mean- why are you...” he rambled incoherently.

Maybe all of this was a dream and he would wake up the moment he would slap his face. Maybe the divine apparition of Hoseok was just a trick his brain was playing to him. That would be a pity though. Maybe the party was a dream, and this very precise moment was a dream and he would abruptly wake up with the utterly beautiful melody of his sweet alarm clock.

He had already smacked his cheek Kihyun thought, he just apparently happened to become slightly insane.

“I came to check on you actually” the black haired boy spoke gently and Kihyun really pinched the skin of his wrist, just to be sure. Yeah, definitely real life Hoseok was talking to him.

“Bu- I… weren’t we…?” the petite man stammered.

“I brought you here last night”

There was a silence where Kihyun was only able to blink at least five times.

“Oh” was the short and blank response and he surprised himself from his miserable answer.

“Do you want tomaybe take a walk? Outside?” Hoseok seemed to clarify when Kihyun’s features changed from disbelief to confusion.

“Uh… outside? Why do you… Oh” the young man suddenly made the connection. Yes, he would not take the risk to talk with the taller when his roommate was certainly listening to every word they exchanged through the sadly too thin walls. Especially when he was discussing yesterday’s party. “Just… let me uh change in something other than this”

Kihyun almost ran to his bedroom and discovered a very smiling Minhyuk who had, indeed, an ear glued to the door to listen each small detail.

“So? Is Hot Asshole taking you on a date? Again?” the blonde whispered-yelled as the other sprinted toward his wardrobe and messily slipped in a pair of jeans, missing to fall on the ground when his left foot got stuck in one of the holes of the material.

After putting a light hoodie on top of his pajamas’ shirt, Kihyun picked his phone and threw it in his back pocket. Just before crossing the door, he turned around to take his glasses with hurried hands, sliding them on his nose as he tripped over the abandoned blanket on the floor.

“Don’t come home tonight” his friend grinned as he made his way out of the bedroom.

“Shut up Minhyuk”

Kihyun ran to Hoseok again, shoving his feet in his usual white converses before closing the door slowly as he felt the other boy’s presence not even an inch away of him. It made his heart race in a second, moving as fast as a roller coaster. When he turned to the taller man, he was met with Hoseok’s soft expression staring at him, this gentle look in his eyes and this particular smile on his lips, lips so pink and delicate, lightly glossy and appealing and okay he should not think about this right now. The petite math student lowered his eyes as he cleared his throat loudly, not exactly knowing what to do next when Hoseok didn’t move.

“Erhm… are we uh going?” he asked unsure and he began to think it was not a good idea to follow the other.

He should have stayed in bed, he would have avoid an embarrassing situation like the one he was in right now. Why did Minhyuk opened the door in the first place?

He saw Hoseok tilt his head and finally walk ahead, making his way toward the stairs “Yeah, come on pumpkin”

 

 

 

It was awkward.

The pink haired boy hadn’t found the courage to say a word and it seemed like the taller was not too comfortable either. The two students have been walking for a good half an hour walking side by side in the nearest park where people came to do their sunday walk. Parents with their children, joggers, elderly sat on the wooden benches or couples with their dog, it was the perfect day to feel the outside air when the sun was brightening the city and a pleasant silence filled the streets. But Kihyun could not focus on anything else then the heavy quiet between him and his supposed math rival who had kissed him yesterday but who decided to magically remain silent today. The smaller man’s head was about to explode from all the questions he kept for himself, he could not bear another second of this weighing atmosphere.

“Okay, why were you at my door this morning? If you wanted to tell me something you could have simply send me a text, I didn’t keep your number for nothing” he suddenly spoke, breaking the ice as Hoseok looked at him from his right.

The black haired boy pursed his lips for a moment but immediately let his face soften by a tiny smile “Did you sleep weel?”

Kihyun blinked “Did I… yeah, yeah I slept well” he answered with an arched eyebrow. “But why-”

“Yesterday” Hoseok cut him, looking forward as he held his leather jacket under his arm. “Yesterday you seemed completely wasted” he chuckled and glanced at the boy next to him. “You fell asleep in my car and I thought it would be better if I brought you back to your dorm instead”

“I wasn’t drunk” Kihyun argued.

“I didn’t say you were drunk. You passed out from tiredness so I took you to your place” the other explained with a smile.

“But you said you were taking me to yours” Kihyun retorted but widened his eyes the moment the words slipped from his mouth. “Shit that sounded so wrong sorry” he mumbled when he saw Hoseok mirroring his surprised look.

“So you were this eager to spend some time alone with me, dove?” the latter replied with a teasing smirk, directly transforming Kihyun in a blushing mess.

“Wha- no! It’s just that it would have been easier for you if we had gone to yours?”

“You know you can just admit you like me already” the taller joked and kept walking slowly on the small path near a pond where children were watching the ducks swim in the greenish waters.

But Kihyun stopped, legs immobilized and converses covered in brown dust. _I do_ was the answer he wanted to give, and as much as it suddenly scared him, he wished he could admit it out loud. But the sight of Hoseok’s back in front of him made him swallow his words, throat dry and a weird sensation in his belly, just like when he had seen the black haired boy stand next to the gorgeous blond girl.

Was it funny for him? the young man thought as regret bubbled in his body. Why was Hoseok acting like nothing happened? Why was he so quiet? The taller boy was so close yet so distant at the same time and Kihyun missed the warmth of his larger hand around his, missed the look he gave him as if he was the most precious being in the world. Kihyun missed Hoseok’s kindness and it scared him above all, because he never felt something so deep and somehow so strong for someone. He had never looked for love, he did not seek it, but here he was, craving for the man’s attention as he realized he was way more attached to him than he could have ever imagined.

Noticing the absence of Kihyun’s body next to him, Hoseok turned around questioningly, eyes finding the smaller boy’s one through wide glasses, entangled pink strands almost floating with the light wind and lips pursed in a thin line.

“Are you okay?” the black haired man asked with worry and faced the other completely.

“Do I look like an idiot to you?” Kihyun spatted, taking the other by surprise.

“What-”

“What’s your goal here Shin Hoseok, uh? Am I like some kind of fucking toy to you?” Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows and stepped forward, slowly approaching the smaller man.

“Ki, what are you talking about?” he asked with a soft voice and Kihyun laughed at him, cheeks the color of a faded cherry blossom.

“You can’t just-” he nervously looked around, fearing that other people could hear their conversation. Nobody should care, but he couldn’t help being tense with all the pair of eyes that could watch them. “You can’t just… flirt with people, say that they are the only person that matters- and… kiss them and then act like nothing happened, like I was some kind of fling or someone you could play around with” he scoffed and decided laughing would be better than shed a tear right here and embarrass himself in front of the whole park.

“You just can't do that” he breathed and regretted staring at Hoseok’s hypnotizing eyes.

The latter was quiet and Kihyun never thought a silence could be this torturing. He kept his gaze locked with Hoseok’s one, eyes becoming dry and heart drumming in his ears.

“Say something you dickhead” he muttered before he was enveloped by two strong arms circling his thin waist and nearly covering his whole back.

The pink haired boy found himself being drown in Hoseok’s scent, sweet cologne invading his nostrils and broad chest blocking his view as his tiny body was squished between the boy’s toned arms, the warm hands he loved keeping him close. Kihyun was trapped against the taller student’s torso, the latter’s head resting on his small shoulders and brushing against the rosy locks that still smelled like chlorine.

“I’m sorry pumpkin. I never wanted to give you that impression” Hoseok spoke low in the math student’s neck, breath fanning on the skin. “You were never a fling or anything of the sort. You’ll never be”

The black haired boy cupped Kihyun’s cheek gently who noticed he was trembling, fingers smooth against his jaw. The smaller found the same expression of pure fondness that made his knees weak and let Hoseok carefully take his glasses away, too lost and too focused on the other’s words to notice.

“If you ever thought I was playing with you I’m so, _so_ sorry because all I ever wanted since quite a long time now-” he chuckled, face heating up and Kihyun thought he was beyond lovely with the red blush creeping on his white skin. “- was to be with you, I didn’t care if it was as a friend or something else, but that was all I could wish for”

“I’m in pain right now this is so cringy” Kihyun mumbled after a pause, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

They both laughed quietly, the two of them still embraced in each other. Everybody could see them but the pink haired boy didn’t care, he didn’t want to. He was usually the one who rolled his eyes whenever people showed affection in public, he found it so cheesy he thought he would throw up from the look of stupidity plastered on other’s faces.

Well now he would shut his mouth forever.

“But seriously pumpkin, what happened yesterday… I didn’t do it out of the blue” Hoseok spoke again, hand still caressing Kihyun’s cheek. “I meant everything, from my words to the kiss” the pink haired boy blushed furiously at the memory.

“ _There is only you_ ” the taller boy quoted and stared right through Kihyun’s soul, strands as black as ink falling on his forehead as they were only inches apart, body glued together and nose almost touching.

“Just kiss me already asshole” and Kihyun heard the silent laugh escaping the other’s mouth before his lips were pressed against lips.

Hoseok tilted his jaw with his hand to have better access to his small lips as he kissed him sweetly, without any rush, without any frustration and without water too. The pink haired boy freed his arms caged between their chests and shyly looped them around Hoseok’s sculpted neck, clinging at him and getting closer.

It was different from the previous night. The black haired boy’s lips moved slowly on his, softly biting the rosy flesh and leisurely feeling the curves of Kihyun’s waist through his yellow hoodie. It was comforting and warm, the small math student let himself sink in Hoseok’s dreamy lips, safe and sound in the boy’s large arms. He didn’t even realized the black haired boy had dropped his jacket on the ground.

Feeling breathless, the petite man slowly detached his mouth from Hoseok’s one, the latter chasing him unconsciously.

“Wait I need air” Kihyun chuckled and admired the taller boy’s features, eyes still close and lips glowing.

“You asked me to kiss you”

“Yeah, not suck all the oxygen out of my lungs”

“Well, let’s say I literally leave you breathless”

“And almost dead from suffocation thank you”

They stayed like this, arms around each other and clearly in the way but other people didn’t seem to mind. Kihyun felt light, he felt a strange explosion of happiness spread in his heart, growing his body to the point he was smiling like a lovesick fool. Shin Hoseok was something else, a good-looking prick who had lightened a raging anger in Kihyun’s mind at first. And then a kind and smart boy he slowly fell in love with.

“You know I’m really glad I arrived first in our math class” he heard Hoseok say, playful smirk dancing on his lips.

“And I’m glad I beat you on finals”

“Hey I’m being romantic here pumpkin”

“I’m not the romantic type”

“You chose the wrong guy then” Hoseok replaced the large glasses on the smaller man’s nose and reached for his hand, linking their fingers as he bent down to collect his forgotten jacket.

“You remember that time when you helped me in the street? When you slept at mine the second time”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows “Yeah, kinda hard to forget you almost got killed and me included”

“You know I told you I got the bruise on my face from a fight with Kris”

“Oh so it was him”

“Who else would it be?” and Kihyun could only agree. “That time when you asked me why I fought with him, I told you I couldn’t talk about it” Hoseok smiled, leaving a confused pink haired boy.

“I asked you that?”

“Yeah you did” the other laughed. “Do you want to know why now?”

“… I guess so?” Kihyun replied, not really understanding why the taller boy was bringing this back.

“They were talking about you, and Kris just began to make inappropriate remarks, and I kind off just snapped” Hoseok explained. “I think that was the real first punch he ever had in his life”

“You’re telling me you kicked his ass just because he was talking shit about me?” the petite student snorted, covering his mouth as he let out a loud laugh.

“You don’t deserve to be treated like this” Hoseok stated, squeezing the small hand in his.

“And you need to calm your nerves. I appreciate the gesture but you can’t beat the shit out of somebody just because they insulted me” the math student kept laughing at the other’s proud face.

“He said you were some kind of constipated dwarf or something!”

“Okay now he deserved that punch” and they walked side by side, hand in hand under the thin trees in the park.

“You realize what he said is just bullshit right?” Hoseok blurted, almost worried.

“What? Of course I don’t care what other people think about me” the bubblegum pink haired boy shrugged with confidence.

The taller student looked like a child when he stared at him with big brown eyes and Kihyun wanted to laugh. “What about me?”

“Depends on what you think”

“I think you’re the sweetest person in the universe” Kihyun nearly facepalmed.

“Yeah right”

“I’m serious” but his tone translated anything but seriousness. “You’re the most amazing, beautiful, skilled, gentle person I’ve ever met”

“It’s becoming embarrassing” the smaller chuckled but didn’t stop Hoseok from taking his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

Yes, the smiling black haired boy was his greatest enemy, because he was one of the rare person in the world who could make his heart beat this way. He was unique, silly and cringy, and he would always stay as the fake bad boy with ridiculous leather jackets who called his motorbike 'black widow', sell flowers and love stars for him.

Kihyun never thought he would be so glad to have a math rival in his life, especially in the form of Shin Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

“You’re sweeter than infinity” Hoseok would whisper in his ear as they laid on the taller boy’s bed, room dark with the only light of the streetlights slipping from the window.

“How so?” and his supposed rival would kiss his forehead through the messy pink hair, then his eyelids, his nose, cheeks and lips, breath warm against his marked skin, bodies bathing in the moonlight.

“You’re sweeter than Pi”

 

 

∏

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooo sorry for the late update !
> 
> so this is it, the end of this (too) long fic, i can't really believe i'm writing this since what april i think? it really wasn't supposed to be that long lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed all of it, even with my language mistakes i hope it wasn't too uncomfortable to read and if you made it till the end then you have courage. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments i don't think this work deserve so much love   
> this is really cheesy and the enemies to lovers trope is just my shit, and the 'destroyer' mv just gave me this idea (and i know i'm not the only one lol). so i may, might, perhaps, maybe, write an epilogue but it'll depend on my time
> 
> so thank you very much for reading this story! :D

**Author's Note:**

> what is this lmao
> 
> i wasn't really into monstax ships but when i saw the 'connected' clip with this scene i just laughed and then i said to myself 'this is fucking fanservice' like they just threw a college au in this... im... 
> 
> so here is a result of what i imagined when i saw kihyun with glasses and wonho in black, this scene just screamed math rivals au 
> 
> hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading (i don't know when will be my next updates tho)


End file.
